Pranks On Uzumaki
by SnowBallJr
Summary: Kiba and the rest of Naurto's friends begin to pull pranks on him to help him confess his love for Sasuke. Some of the pranks are funny but some are just down right naughty and detailed. Even Kakashi and Iruka help him once they see how serious Naruto is about Sasuke. Little did they all know that Sasuke feels the same and gets the hint with every prank. FULL OF BOY ON BOY STUFF!
1. Kiba's Note

Chapter One: Kiba's Note

Chapter One: Kiba's Note

(Naruto's POV)

"Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame! Hand me that note right now!" Iruka-sensei yelled from the front of the classroom. His face was red and flushed. His hands balled at his thighs, and his right foot was tapping the floor impatiently. They must have really done it now.

I watched as a smiling Kiba, and a quiet Shino made their way out of their seats and to the front of the classroom to an angry Iruka. Iruka held his hand out while Kiba placed a small square piece of paper in Iruka's hand. The class was quiet as we watched Iruka read the note. Kiba and Shino walk back to their seats a few desks to my left.

"I told you to stop laughing and pay attention seven times now! Why can't you at least be like Naruto and sleep during my class. At least he's quiet." I lifted my head off my desk and glared at Iruka for the comment. He knows very well why I sleep in his class and it's mostly his fault.

I shake my head and rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn. I watch Iruka's face turn from anger to confusion, to realization, to embarrassment and then finally to anger again. Jeez, just what did the note say that caused Kiba and even Shino to burst into laughter and Iruka to glare at me.

I flinch under his intense glare and I blink a few times. "NARUTOOOOO! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! You are grounded for life. LIFE! Do you hear me? Wait till I tell Kakashi."

I jump out of my desk and stare waving my hands around. "But da-" His glare harden. Oh, I forgot he doesn't want me calling him dad at school. "Iruka-sensei, what did I do now?!" The

class was laughing and pointing at me now.

I look around and catch Sasuke's eyes looking at me. He's smiling and then turns back to his work. Now I'm angry. Why does Iruka have to yell at me in class and ground me in front of everyone. Especially, in front of the guy that I have been in love with since freshman year.

Yeah, it's silly that a senior like me can't find the courage to tell his crush his feelings. But this is Sasuke I'm talking about. He's obviously straight and not into me.

"We will talk about this at home, but know that you are not getting out of this one Uzumaki. Huh, I'm so disappointed in you. Just stay after class." And with that, I sat back down in my desk and sunk low and used my hood to cover my face. Iruka-sensei continued teaching leaving the note in a drawer. I looked over at Kiba and Shino and they gave me a pitiful look and then snickered.

Those so-called friends probably did this one purpose so I would look bad in front of Sasuke.

Just what the hell did they write in the note. I looked over at Sasuke and see him reading a book. An elbow resting next to it with his head in his palm. He sits diagonal to my right. I watch him flip the page and mark the page as the bell rings to end the school day. I remain seated and glare daggers at Kiba and Shino as they walk to my desk.

"Aw come on Naruto! That was a good one and you know it. Did you see Iruka-sensei's face as he read the note. I had tears in my eyes." Kiba slaps my back and grins down at me.

"Kiba, I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days. But keep pulling these pranks, it only adds fuel to the flame." I mutter darkly. Kiba shivers and then roars with laughter.

"Should have seen the look on your face Naruto when Iruka-sensei called you out like that." Shino says behind his hood. I know it wasn't his idea, but allowing Kiba to go ahead with it has added him to my hit list.

"Oh, Shino. I wouldn't say anything. You're on the list too. Right now, I'm planning your murder and how to get away with it." I mumble and cross my arms. Glaring between the two. They laugh sheepishly and just when Kiba was about to say something another voice cut in.

"A dobe like you couldn't even harm a fly." I grind my teeth together and I feel Kiba's hand on my shoulder holding me into the desk.

Turning toward the voice, "I'll have you know, I can throw a good punch and I won't hold back, even if it is you, Uchiha." I bark out. I glance at Sasuke smirking at me as he places his book into his bag. I notice that this Friday must have been a lazy day for him. He's in black, low hanging sweats, and plain black tight shirt, and white converse. I couldn't help but notice how his muscles stood out in the shirt, and how his sweats hang low enough to show a happy trail and V-line. I look up and see that Sasuke is watching me eye rape him. I feel my face heat up and look away.

"What ever do you mean by 'even if it is me'"? Sasuke mocks. I look up at Kiba grinning like a goofball and Shino shows no interest.

"Nothing, I didn't mean anything. Anyways, I should go find Iruka-sensei before I get in anymore trouble." I growl out the last part and aim the nonverbal threat at Kiba.

"If you want to know what he meant Sasuke, our dear friend Naruto has been sporting a huge and obvious cru-" I sat up quickly and grab Kiba by his shirt. I pull his face inches from mine.

"Don't. You. Dare." I hiss and push him back. He tumbles into Shino who now looks amused. Kiba roars with laughter again and him and Shino leave. But not before he waves at Sasuke to catch his attention. He mouths 'crush' and then winks and leaves. My life is over. My secret is out and now my life is over. I guess it's a good thing I have been grounded for life.

I slowly look back at Sasuke. He smirks at me and then winks. I open to say something but he's already out the door before I can say anything. I slump back into my desk and groan.

"Wow, that had to be horrible. Are you sure you can live with the embarrassment now? Do I have to baby proof your room in fear that you may try to commit suicide?" An amused voice says from Iruka's office door across the room.

I look up and smile at Kakashi. He's the best boyfriend that Iruka has been with by far. They have been together for years and is still kicking it strong. Actually, it's Iruka's gay tendencies that rubbed off on me and made me realize that I'm gay too. Also, it's their late night "playing" that keeps me up causing me to sleep during Iruka's class.

"Kakashi, you wouldn't happen to have some rope, would you? Something that's strong and can lift up a human body." Kakashi smiles behind his mask and sits on Iruka's desk. He pulls out the note from earlier and reads it. His only visible eye widens and then flickers with amusement.

"Maa, I would have to search through the playroom but I'm sure I can find something. I'm sure that if Iruka likes it, you will too." He smirks with a evil glint in his eye. It took a minute but I finally got what he was saying.

"God, you old pervert. Is that all you think about?" And just what does that stupid note say? And where's Iruka? I saw him leave with the other students." I stood up and walked behind his desk and sat in his rolling chair.

"You sure you want to read this. It might just give you a heart attack. Iruka is at a teacher's meeting and asked me to watch you for a few before we all go home. And to answer your other question. Yes, I love thinking about tying your father up, and messing him up all night, but I also love him with all my heart." Kakashi answered as he handed me the note.

I nodded at his last statement. I glance at the note and take it. Sending him a questioningly look. I unfold the paper. "It can't be that bad." If my eyes could pop out of my sockets, they would have by now.

 _ **Sasuke, I loved the feeling of you dominating over me so much last night. I loved the way you made me scream your name and rejected my release until I did so. I loved the way you tied my hands together behind my back. I loved the way your big delicious cock slammed into me and pounded away. I loved how you fucked my mouth and tore my ass apart. I especially liked the way you called me many dirty names and I liked it. I wouldn't mind being under you again, so give me a call. 407-4181 ;)**_

 _ **-Naruto U.**_

 _ **"**_ That's it! I'm going to kill Kiba. And I won't deny that it was me when the police find them dead in the courtyard. And that's obviously not my handwriting and that's not my number. And there's no way in hell I would take it from the Uchiha!" I tore the note in half and threw it on the desk. I fumed in the small chair and heard Kakashi shudder from laughing so hard.

"Yo, calm down Naruto. It was just a prank. Think of it like this. Now that Sasuke knows your feelings, he might feel the same way. And then you guys can actually do what the note says. Now, wouldn't that be fun?" Kakashi smiled with his upside down U closed eye. I frown at him. I couldn't help my thoughts from wandering though. What would it be like to lay beneath Sasuke and to let him cause me so much pleasure. To moan his name and he feel him inside me. I feel my body heat up and the start of a boner.

Kakashi snaps his fingers in my face causing me to jump up and return from my daydream.

"Naruto, now isn't the time to be getting hard. Iruka should be back any minute now. I mean, if you can't wait until you're alone, the office is right there. Just make sure to close the door and make it as quiet as you can, I don't want to hear you getting off." Kakashi nudged me. I feel my face heat up and I know I'm blushing.

"Kakashi, that's not fair at all." I pout.

"Why's that?"

"Because you and Iruka keep me up at night, so do I have to be quiet when you guys wake the neighbors?"

"Maa, you could always walk in and stop us, that is if you want to be scared by seeing you father completely at my mercy. You know, he makes the sexiest noises when he's begging for relea-" Kakashi started but Iruka walked in at the moment and looked at us both. I bet he noticed the look of horror on my face and the slight blush on Kakashi's.

Iruka blushes. "Were you just telling Naruto something that he shouldn't know?! Kakashi I swear to God, I will take sex away for a month if you don't stop giving Naruto ideas!" Iruka closed the door and was staring Kakashi down.

"No Iruka baby! I wasn't telling Naruto except that he should be a good boy and listen to his father." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed when he knew it wasn't working.

"But didn't you just say something about Iruka making the sexiest noises when he's begging for release?" I ask slyly. Ha, I will not be the only one in trouble tonight. I smirk at Kakashi would look like he was about to faint. Iruka stormed up to him and, and...

Grabbed his mask, pulled it down and kissed Kakashi. "WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL IRUKA!?" I yelled after Kakashi smirked and pulled his mask back on. I was too busy being shocked that I still didn't get to see his face.

"Language. And I haven't seen him all day, and his month has already risen to three so that was just a parting gift for now." Iruka grinned at Kakashi's ghost hanging off his body. Looking at me again. "As for you, I want an explanation for the note. Now."

"Kiba has been trying to get me to ask Sasuke out, and since I refuse to he's stooped to telling Sasuke himself by pulling pranks like this. If you hadn't gotten the note then I'm positive Kiba would have given it to Sasuke himself. So actually I should thank you." I said all in one breath. I watched as Iruka thought about every word.

"Sasuke huh? I would have guessed Kiba before Sasuke. How long have you felt this way?" Iruka asked.

"Since freshman year." I ignored the Kiba part. We have been friends ever since Iruka adopted me and enrolled me in school. I saw both Iruka and Kakashi's eyes widen in astonishment.

"Oh, well then I'm with Kiba. I know for fact that Sasuke is gay as well, and with the way he looks at you in class when you sleep. I'm sure he has a thing for you Naruto." Iruka answered.

Now I'm the astonished one. Iruka has known Sasuke since elementary school when he taught there, and he would notice that one of his students is watching another when he's sleeping.

So, Sasuke might like me. But that doesn't explain why he hasn't made a move. He might now that he knows I like him. I feel a smile make its way to my face and stays there.

{::}

I'm still smiling as I say goodnight to Iruka and Kakashi and head off to bed. As payback for all the nights I laid awake and listened to Iruka's bed bang on the wall, I undress completely and lay naked in my bed. Thoughts of Sasuke fill my head.

Laying my hand flat on my stomach, right above my tattoo that I got on my 18th birthday. I close my eyes and my other hand searches around my sheets. My fingers hit a small bottle and out of memory, I squeeze a large dollop of lotion into my right hand and let my thoughts run free.

 **Sasuke is lying in between my thighs. He kisses my inner thigh while his other hand plays with one of my nipples. I run my hands through his raven colored hair and tug gently. I hums and begins to kiss the base of my cock. I thrust my hips into him and both hands move to my hips. Digging his thumbs into the place where my hipbone dips into my thigh, he holds me down. I feel his wet, and hot tongue slide up my hard cock. His tongue slides against my slit causing me to moan.**

I rub the lotion around my rock hard dick and gently behind to slide my hand up and down. I run my thumb over the head and take the drop of precum with my thumb. I moan loudly.

 _ **Sasuke takes my head into his mouth and wraps his tongue around**_ _**it. No longer controlling my urges, I shove his shaft into his wet mouth. My dick hits his throat and I groan loudly. I feel his smirk as his head starts to bob up and down. His tongue wraps and unwraps expertly. He sucks hard**_ _**and fast, all the while deep throating me. And I know for fact, that I'm not a easy size to deep throat.**_

My hands pumps faster and faster. I squeeze tightly at the base and tug forward, milking myself. My other hand grips the sheets and I don't hold back the extremely too loud moan that escaped me. I know that Kakashi and Iruka can hear me for I hear something being dropped and some laughter.

 _ **Sasuke hollows his cheeks and I can feel his nose nuzzle my blonde pubic hair. I can't take it. I tighten my grip on his hair, and thrust myself into his mouth. Every time I feel the head hit the back of his throat, I bring myself closer to my release.**_

"Sasu- nnngghhh... I'm cum- nghhhh.. ing.. Sasuke..." Panting heavily, I flick my wrist faster. I feel my stomach clench and heat flow into my entire body. With one more flick of my wrist, I shot my load into the air and shiver as it splatters into my belly and bed. Letting out a loud Sasuke and moan as I cum. I drop my hand from my spent shaft and try to control my breathing. I can still see the image of Sasuke smirking as he swallows my cum and then kisses me, making me taste myself.

I can hear Iruka whispering to Kakashi. Our apartment is one story and consist of two bedrooms and baths, a kitchen, living room, a laundry room, and a balcony, along with a good view. My bedroom is right next to the living room where I can hear the T.V. so I'm sure they heard me.

Good, serves them right for keeping me up all the time.

I get up and clean my cum off myself and the bed as much as I could. Throwing away the tissue paper and laying back down, I close my eyes and feel sleep calling my name. Again, I fall into hot and sweaty dreams about Sasuke.

{::}

"Little brat, did that on purpose. Did you hear him calling out Sasuke's name? He's fallen hard for the guy." Iruka was snuggled against Kakashi on the couch. Neither were watching the T.V. anymore once they heard the first moan.

Kakashi pulled his mask off and lifted Iruka into his lap. He leaned into Iruka's ear and whispered huskily. "Why don't I have you call out my name?" Iruka froze and Kakashi could feel Iruka's hard on pressed against his stomach.

"Kakashi... As much as I would love to be limping in the morning, we shouldn't wake Naruto up. Let's give him a peaceful night, okay? We can spend all day together in my bed, tearing apart the old thing. How does that sound?" Iruka whispered back into Kakashi's ear. Sliding his tongue gently against the shell and sucking on the ear lobe.

"You know? You're making it hard not to rip off your clothes and take you right here." Kakashi growled back. Iruka kissed his cheek.

"I know," he hopped off of Kakashi's lap and behind walking to his own room. He turned around when he noticed Kakashi wasn't following. He bent his pointer finger towards him in the come-here motion and winked at Kakashi.

Kakashi happily got up and followed Iruka into his room. He was soon disappointed when he found himself undressed, laying next to his dolphin, doing nothing but spooning. At least he could press his joy and excitement into Iruka's back. Maybe Iruka will change his mind. Nope. Iruka was already fast asleep, so Kakashi sighed and fell asleep happily as he tighten his hold on the one man he loved the most.


	2. Just Another Saturday, Right?

Chapter Two: Just Another Saturday, Isn't it?

(Naruto's POV)

THUMP...

What the hell? I groan and stretch out lazily. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and throw the covers off of me. I felt hot and sweaty. Probably from my dream. This is getting old, I should just come out with it. Just come out of the closet. No, I can't. I'm not going through that again.

THUMP, THUMP..THUMP,THUMP,THUMP...AHHHHH...

I jump out of bed and rush to get on some clothes. after getting on boxers and sweats I run out of my room. "Iruka!?" I slam his bedroom door open and I felt my jaw drop.

Iruka was straddling Kakashi, both naked as the day they were born. Kakashi hands were on Iruka's waist and Iruka's were on Kakashi's shoulders. Iruka is obviously riding Kakashi, right here, and right now.

I slap my hand to my forehead and groan. "Can't you guys think of a better way to wake me up? And why does it have to be this early?" I stare at the both of them. Kakashi is grinning like a madman and Iruka is blushing like crazy. It's not the first time I have caught them having sex.

I laugh and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walk back to my room and head for the shower. I shut the bathroom door and turn the shower on. Stripping completely I stick my hand in to check the water. Once the water is warm I jump in scrub my body clean. I probably would still be bullied if it wasn't for him. Sasuke. He was the first to accept me, to acknowledge me. And I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Iruka. He was the one that figured out about my abusive foster dad. He's the reason I have this whisker scars on my cheek. He said his dead wife loved cats, and one night he tied me down and cut this whisker scars as a gift to his dead wife. I went to school that day and Iruka noticed the blood and scars. He was the one that called the cops and adopted me.

Though I have been through a lot, I always smile and I love being here. I have a family, though small, it's full of love. I have friends, ass holes, but friends. But it does hurt every now and then. Not ever knowing your parents, never meeting them, never having a mother's unconditional love. Being forced to move around and join other loving families, and sometimes the families weren't nice.

Iruka taught at my middle school and one day during my eighth grade year he noticed the bruises on my face. I was fostered by a widowed husband and he wasn't the best. He would have drunk rages and sometimes he would hit me just for the fun of it. The worst was when he would treat me like his wife, and then cut the whisker marks into my cheeks.

I was bullied from that point on. I was called a hobo because my clothes were always ripped up and dirty, and I was called smelly and gross because my foster dad didn't pay the water bill so we didn't have working water at the moment. But I was mostly made fun of for my scars. I was called a pussy...cat, or something mean like that.

***There was this one day in my freshman year where Iruka was transferred and was the English teacher there. He saw me as skin and bones and decided to buy me lunch that only teachers could get. I stayed after school that day and sat in the bleachers watching the track team practice. I watched the whole practice wishing I could join, I know I'm pretty fast because I have done a lot of running in my life.

I was walking out of the gate of the stadium when practice ended. I closed my eyes and listened to the team yell and laugh and then it went quiet. I yelped when a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me under the stadium. I wiggle out of the person's grip and throw a wild punch. My fist was caught and I was thrown into another pair of arms.

"Come on kitty, can't you do better than that" The biggest guy asked. Oh, the QB of the football team. What have I done to him. I shut my mouth and decided not to make the situation worse. I will just take the beating and go home and clean myself up. His face scrunched up at my

silence. "What?! Cat got your tongue?" His voice was full of annoyance.

"He probably thinks he's too good for us. I mean he does put his puppy dog eyes and begs for food, poor Iruka-Sensei has no idea he's being played. We should teach him some respect for his teachers." The tallest guy pops his knuckles. I gulp and stare at the floor. the guy holding me holds my arms behind my back and tightens his grip. Well, at least I know I can't move.

I ball my hands into fists as the first punch hits me my in the cheek bone.

There was blood, either his knuckle split open or my cheek did. From the look of satisfaction on his face, it was my cheek. They kept yelling things about begging, playing, and being a fake. That's what caught my attention.

"Fake? A fake! Do you think that I go around and cut whisker marks into my face? Do you think that I purposely cut and tear my clothes? Do you think I enjoy feeling dirty and smelling like trash because I enjoy it? Of course I don't you shitheads! My parents were killed right in front of me! I was abandoned in a cage in a closet for days before anyone found me!

I dealt with foster parents that are sick and cruel people. I was sat on and held against my will as a knife was dug into my skin! The dumbass of a foster parent doesn't even work, he lays on his lazy ass and drinks our money away. That's why we don't have power, water, or food! I have to deal with the fear of going home because if I walk in and he's piss drunk and mad, then he beats on me and treats me like I'm trash. I have to sit there and watch as he cuts my skin and holds cigarettes to my stomach. If you honestly believe that I would do this to myself just for the attention, you are a terrible person.

At least I wake up and start everyday with a smile, at least I make something of myself. There's not many people who would go through this abuse and come out with a fake smile. And if you're wondering why I don't turn him in, I rather deal with him then go back into the system." I turned

to look the guy in the eye. There were brown pools of pity. He took a step forward and raised his fist again. "Just do it already, I'm already used to the pain."

With that said, he punched me once more in the stomach. Then he lifted my shirt. I started to panic. I wiggled violently. "Stop! Don't do that! Stop please. Don't look. Please..." He hitched my shirt up and saw all the old bruises and new ones, and I'm definitely sure he saw the "art" my foster dad carved around my stomach, completed with cigarette burns. He grabbed me from the

guy and pulled my face close to his.

"Disgusting," He sneered. He pulled his fist back again, and I closed my eyes. There was a loud pop noise and a groan. That's when I felt his hand on my shirt let go, and I feel to the floor. I snapped my eyes open and I saw the football player on the ground, lip busted open and blood pouring into his mouth.

There was another slapping noise and I turn to see Sasuke clapping his hands together like he got the job done. I tilt my head and see the other guys running away.

I try to stand but a sharp pain in my stomach stops me and I fall back down with a painful moan. The jock gets up to face Sasuke, but Sasuke catches his punch and elbows him in the stomach, slams his heel into his foot, then kicks him the balls, and as the guy falls, Sasuke punches him one more time in the corner of his eye.

I wince and then giggle. Have fun covering your black eye in the morning.

My smile vanished as I doubled over in pain. He hit an old bruise, and it was one that happened to hurt a lot. Sasuke turned around and I saw the jock running away out of the corner of my eye. I start to laugh but the action hurt, so I stick with a huge goofy grin instead.

Sasuke crouched by me and turned me over onto my back. My eyes closed by themselves and I let Sasuke take care of me. But when I felt him starting to pull my shirt up, my eyes reopened and I put my hands over his to stop their movement. I silently begged him with my eyes not to pull my shirt up. Like the guy said, it's a disgusting sight. The knife wasn't a clean cut one, it was old and jagged.

"Naruto, let me take your shirt off. I'm here to help you, not hurt you." I looked into his dark eyes. There was no pity, just pure concern and anger. But the anger wasn't at me, but at the ones that did this to me. I let go of his hands, not looking away I see his eyes soften and turn back to my shirt. He rolls the hem up to my chest and I sit up slightly so he can pull it off.

As my face was directed to his chest, I began to notice that he was shirtless and wet. But it wasn't because he was sweaty from practice, but because he had taken a shower and he smelled like the school cheap soap. I also noticed his pale skin was flawless and slender. He sported a nice pack and V-line. The hair under his belly button leading down was as dark as his hair. So the curtains match the carpet, I smiled to myself.

As he laid me back down, my eyes took in his long neck, his strong and small shoulders, his smooth chest, flat and toned stomach, and my eyes followed the trail of hair down into his pair of red track pants. I felt the urge to touch him, and heat began to set low in my stomach. My pants may or may not have been getting tighter at the sight. Water from his hair dripped onto my now bare chest, and it sent blood in the opposite direction of my brain.

I look up at his face and see that he is smirking and has an eyebrow raised as if asking if I liked the view. I blink a few times, and turn my face away from his. I knew I was blushing but dammit, I couldn't help it. "Thank you." I eventually told him.

He 'hn-ed' and from that moment my crush for him started, and with every evil glare he threw at people who began to pick on me, my crush grew and grew. ***

The water grew cold and I turned the water off. Now, I was adopted, I am toned and in shape, I have plenty of friends, and I'm happy. Though, I probably would be happier if I had Sasuke to call mine and to kiss. I shake my head as the thought of kissing Sasuke filled my head.

I dried myself and dressed in a pair of jeans and a orange shirt that Iruka got me. The bright orange got darker as water from my blonde hair dripped onto it. I rubbed a white towel into my head as I heard Kakashi and Iruka laughing and talking in their room. I smile as I began pouring myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I search for a spoon after I put the milk away. I hear Iruka's door open, and the chatter got louder.

"Fine! We'll go after you get home from work. But-" Kakashi mumbled something to Iruka. "Hush now, like I was saying, we'll go out, but Naruto is going too. We haven't all gone out together in a while. So you choose. We go out with Naruto and have a family dinner somewhere, or we can stay home and have a movie night, and I can cook something. Think about it at work, you don't have to choose now."

The lovely couple walked into the kitchen and Iruka ruffled my wet hair. "'Morning kiddo, Frosted Flakes huh? Mind making me a bowl too?" He hugged my shoulders.

"Sure, but don't blame me if you taste something funny." I smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Iruka fake pouted and Kakashi poked his cheek. He was dressed nicely for Kakashi. Dark jeans tucked into clean combat boots, a navy blue silk button up shirt tucked into the jeans. His usual mask was on and his eye patch in place. His hair was brushed and out of his face and he smelled like cologne.

"Hey hey hey hey! Kakashi!" I finished making Iruka's bowl and set it on the counter next to mine. I walk back over and sit on the stool. I turn and face Kakashi who looking at me with surprise evident in his right eye.

"Yessss?" He sounded uncertain.

"You actually look good for once. I was starting to wonder what Iruka sees in you," I rub my chin and fake ponder.

"Naruto!" Iruka playfully punched my shoulder and I shrug my shoulders, shoveling in few more bites of my cereal.

"You know Naruto, I'm going to take that as a compliment. I was beginning to wonder when your gayness would begin to notice this sexiness." And his hand traces his own body. Iruka chokes on his cereal, and I snort causing milk to shoot out of my nose. I use the towel around my neck

to clean my face.

I wait till I stop laughing, "Kakashi, I already know you're sexy, but you belong to Iruka so I'm doomed to admire you from afar." I love how Kakashi and I play around, it's what makes my morning the best.

"Why thank you slave. I must say, your abs are starting to look good. I wonder how much longer Sasuke can last? And don't you mean Iruka belongs to me?" Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Then he tilts his head to look at me. I hear Iruka grumble out 'I don't belong to anyone' and smile like a goofball.

Smirking, I lift my shirt up, and pat my stomach. "You think so? I knew that all those workouts were doing me good." I see Kakashi frown as he looks over my old scars. I quickly fix my shirt and turn back to my cereal.

I finished my bowl and cleaned it out in the sink. I hear Kakashi whisper something like a sorry and kissed Iruka goodbye. He walked around and ran his hand through my wet hair. I hug him real quick to show that he's forgiven. He walks to the front door, grabs his keys off the hook and leaves with a two finger salute.

{::}

"Jesus Naruto! What kind of demon are you?!" I stopped my pumping and flushed the toilet. I washed my hands and dried them. I walked out of the bathroom with a mischievous grin.

Iruka was sitting reading with the news on, he looked pissed and flushed at the same time.

"What ever are you talking about dad?" I leaned against the wall leading to the hallway. Iruka snapped his book shut and gave me a hard glare. I stood at attention and flinched.

"Jesus, not even Kakashi is that bad-" Iruka stopped and seemed to be thinking. "Well, no maybe Kakashi is worse, but still, how do you have that much energy to last that long and have that many go's?"

Oh, that's what he's talking about. "Ok, I will tell you my secret. Now pay attention," Iruka sat down groaning and shaking his head. He looked up and I knew I had his listening ears.

With a straight face, I continued, "I'm a demon vessel that holds the demon Kurama and he gives me unbelievable energy and strength. He currently lives in my stomach and talks to me.

And since he takes the shape of a fox, he's horny and looking for a mate. I can't help but hold him off until I can actually take Sasuke. So I just do my stuff until the real fun can start."

It was quiet for a few minutes, with Iruka and I having a staring contest. We hear the front door open but neither of us look away. I cross my arms over my chest but never break eye contact.

"Honey dolphin, I'm home! And I've made up my mind. We shall go out to this great Mexican place that I found." Kakashi popped his head into the living room. "What? No, Welcome home

honey, now fuck me'-" Kakashi looked between Iruka and me.

"What did I just walk into?" Kakashi walked next to me and waved his hand in front of my face. When I didn't blink and did the same to Iruka.

A few more seconds. 3..2...1...

"NARUTO I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL LOCK YOU IN YOUR ROOM AND TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR CHARGERS AND GAMES. YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO MOVE UNLESS I SAY SO!" Iruka blew up like a puffer fish. Kakashi and I doubled over with laughter. Of course we never took Iruka serious unless he was in the kitchen holding a knife.

"Jeez Naruto, what did you do now?" Kakashi went over to Iruka and patted down the few strands of hair that fell out of his ponytail.

They kissed and I wiped some tears away.

"He wanted to know why I was taking forever in the bathroom and why I can go for so long, so I told him that I'm possessed by a fox in heat, and I can't help but jack off until Sasuke is doing it himself. And well, then he freaked out. I heard something about Mexican."

{::}

We were seated outside of the restaurant Chuy's. The chips and sauce good. "How was work

Kakashi?" Iruka asked while eating a chip.

"Well, there was a fight between two customers and I actually had to stop what I was doing to stop it. And there was an accident where they got stuck and we had to rush them to the hospital.

And then some of my equipment broke and the company is going have to buy some more. Maybe I can throw in some ides of what they should get." Kakashi's face started out bored and ended with an evil glare.

"Kakashi, what do you do?" I asked

"Work," Came the simple reply.

"Could you be more specific?" I bite of the end of a chip and looked at him.

"I work with cameras." Kakashi said. Iruka was actually smiling.

"What do you do with the cameras?"

"Take videos with them."

"Video's? Of what?" The waiter set our food down and walked away. I sipped on my drink and looked between Iruka and Kakashi. They had that look where they know something that you don't.

"People of course." Kakashi lifted his mask and took a bit of whatever it is he got.

"So what's this equipment you were talking about?" I cut my burrito up and dunk it in the sauce.

"I can give you one when we get home if you want." Kakashi had a evil glint in his eyes.

"You will not! You shouldn't have even told him this much. Thank god he's so dense." Iruka sipped on his sweet tea and glared at Kakashi and then soften his look on me.

"Kakashi is a professional photographer and takes videos of couples and gets paid for it. He equipment is what he works with and what he gives his customers to make the pictures and videos memorable. Now eat up." Iruka pointed his fork at me and then at my plate. I frowned and then looked at Kakashi and pouted.

"Come on dolphin, he's 18, let him know. Let him know the work I do that's paying for his meal right now. I really want to tell him." Kakashi smiled and inhaled his meal and adjusted his meal.

"No, he really doesn't need to know."

"Come on mom, I wanna know, you know?" I finish my meal while it's still hot and finish the chips.

Kakashi laughs as Iruka's face reddens and slowly puts his fork down. The waiter refills his tea and leaves once again. "Mom, why am I the mom, Kakashi can be pretty girly at times too!" Iruka pouted and pointed a finger at Kakashi. Kakashi choked and coughed and stared back at Iruka with an aghast look. I bite down my laughter and cleared my throat.

"Trust me, Kakashi is the father in this family. Now, I wanna know what Kakashi does." Kakashi winked at me and leaned over the table. He motions for me to do the same.

Whispering so no one hears, "You know about the porn I watch and read?" I nod. "Well, I'm the person that films it. Now I have several different sized dildo's at my office if just jerking off gets

boring. Shoot me a text and I will set you up my son." And with that Kakashi leans back and steals a bit of food off of Iruka's plate.

Iruka was blushing madly now and pushed his plate to Kakashi, who in return, gave Iruka a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I start off with a little giggle. Then that turns into a quiet laugh. That turns into a loud laughter. Then soon I'm on the ground shaking with laughter. I close my eyes and wipe tears from my eyes. My chest and stomach were beginning to hurt but I couldn't stop laughing. Soon, Kakashi and Iruka were laughing too and I couldn't breathe.

I breathed in slowly and held my breath. Then exhaling, I stood up and wiped away any

remaining tears. my vision was blurred but I smiled my famous goofy grin.

"That's what you do, jeez, why didn't you just tell me. I guess that's why you have all that free time to volunteer at the school, and why you are smart. You should take me to work with you."

He gave me a thumb's up but Iruka gave me a thumb's down.

"He will do no such thing. Now let's go, my show should be on by the time we get home." Iruka waved for our check and Kakashi paid.

I walked in between Kakashi and Iruka on our way to the car and I couldn't remember a time that I have been happier.

The night was quiet and we all watched Iruka's show. Of course Kakashi tried to get into Iruka's pants but failed every attempt. Kiba, Shino, and I had a group chat which happened to be about me getting frisky with Sasuke. God, I have idiotic friends. But I'm still happy, and that's what counts


	3. Uchiha Brothers

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke! Get your lazy ass up. We're going to church." I heard Itachi call from the kitchen.

"Shut the hell up, I'm already up. I refuse to go to church. Take yourself and leave me alone." I call out. Stupid brother. There's no way in hell I'm going to church just to hell how my kind is a sin. I can't help that I lick dick.

"I'm just messing with you little brother. Get that rubber dick out of your ass and come eat some lunch." Itachi yells back. I groan and roll my eyes. I rub my eyes and roll out of bed. I walk slowly to the over sized kitchen and see Itachi wearing a black apron with red clouds. My left eye twitches.

I sit on a stool by the bar and keep reading an interesting yaoi on my phone. I get to the part where the gay couple begin to strip each other when Itachi pokes my forehead, hard. "Ow, nii-san that hurts you know?" I pout and rub my head. He smirks.

"What are you reading?" He asks, pointing to my phone. I quickly turn my phone off and lay it face down on the counter.

"Nothing important. Why don't we go out for lunch? You can invite Deidara too." I suggest but Itachi's eyes narrow in disbelief. I gulp. _Shit._

"Let me see then." He holds his hand out.

"No, you're not the boss of me." I pout. I reach for my phone but Itachi grabs it before I can. I jump out of my seat and reach for it.

"Hey! Give my phone back jerk. It's noting, seriously. Plus you don't know my password." I hiss, but Itachi simply hold my phone over his head. I jump up, but I can't reach it. Itachi chuckles.

"Then why do you care if I take one look? If you claim it's nothing then let me look real quick." He states. I growl but nod. I cross my arms and look down.

I expected him to ask me to unlock my phone but he never does. I look up and his typing in the password. He looks at me and smirks. "What? It's so painfully obvious that 'Naruto heart' would be your password."

My jaw drops and I feel my face flare up in embarrassment. "Whatever. Your boy toy is also an annoying blonde. Now just check for a second and give my phone back so I can finish it."

He clicks a few buttons and I can literally hear his amusement. "Hn..." I look down and pretend to be interested on an invisible spot on the floor. "The older male reached down and grabbed the smaller ones erection. He let out a mewl and begged him for more. '"More Sebastian, that's an order." The demon grinned at his young master and lifted the boy unto the bed. Laying in between his pale thighs, he takes the whole length in one suck."

I blush furiously and twirl my thumbs around. Itachi's calm and baritone voice not helping with my jitters. "So this is what wasn't important. I can see why you didn't want me to see this." He hands me my phone back, but I couldn't finish it anymore.

"Yeah whatever. You have nothing on me." I point out and pout. Itachi fake pouts and raises a hand to his chin.

"Oh, and whatever do you mean by that, horny little brother?" I gawk at the added word but smirk.

"I've seen your gay porn magazines in your closet." Itachi chocked on air and I grin. And the win goes to me.

"I'm telling Deidara about your book porn." I slam my hand into the counter and stare at him. He laughs loudly and pats my head.

"Don't. You. Dare." I bit out.

"He's going to have a blast when he finds out." Itachi sings and digs his car keys out of the pocket and jingles them in my face. "So where do you want to go? Think while I text Deidara the place."

Itachi walks away before I could punch him and I decide to finish the damn porn. Then I think of Naruto. Ramen comes with Naruto. So we will go to the most famous ramen stand, Ichiraku.

"Itachi, let's go to Ichiraku's. I'm up for some ramen." I call out from my stool. I hear a few taps and a ding and shuffling. Itachi comes into view with a smile.

"Alright, let's go."

{::}

"Porn huh?" Deidara asked. He slurped up some more noodles getting some broth on his chin. I watch in horror as Itachi leans over and licks up the juice. My eye twitches and I take a bite of my ramen. Deidara did indeed have a blast from hearing about my yaoi reading. I can't help it, the shit is good. Especially the fucking part.

"Oh yes, and you should have seen his blush. He was as red as a tomato. My little brother is going up." Itachi looks over at me and winks. "Now, if only he could grow some balls and ask his blonde doll out."

I growl but slurp up some more noodles. Itachi chuckles and Deidara started asking questions about what blonde and who, stuff like that. But their voices soon faded away as a blonde mop of unruly hair flashes in the corner of my eye. I choke on a stray noodle and Itachi pats my back softly.

"Speaking of the devil. Look over there, it's Naruto. Maybe we should call him over. Didn't you say he's in love with ramen?" Itachi grins, but I can see the evil intent in his eyes.

"What? Itachi don't you dare call him ov-" I started but Itachi slapped a hand over my mouth and Deidara looks over his shoulder to see Naruto walking down the street by himself, hands behind his head.

"Hey, Naruto!" Itachi calls out loud enough for Naruto to hear. I can already see my life flashing before my eyes. I bite down on Itachi's hand and he winces. He throws a glare and then looks back over at a frozen Naruto.

"Why don't you come join us for lunch. I'm buying? And I'm sure Sasuke would love some company."

"Itachi, I swear when we get home, I'm burning all of your magazines and cutting your dick off." I growl around my chopsticks. He just ruffles my hair and makes a hand motion for Naruto to come over.

Deidara looks over Itachi and at me, and smiles softly. "Please don't cut his dick off. It's one of his best assets." I groan and feel like throwing up.

Itachi brings his hand down and scoops Deidara into his arms. "But Deidara, I'm sure you're not only using me for sex, right?" Deidara makes the biggest innocent eyes ever.

"No, of course not Itachi. I love your wonderful tongue too." And with that, they engage in a fierce kiss. I push my bowl to the other side of the stand and freeze when a warm body sits next to me.

"Hey teme. Do they do that often?" Naruto asks while ordering his usual.

"Dobe. And it's a common occurrence." I reply dryly and eat another bowl before I begin to feel full.

"Wow, that has to be the most you have ever talked." He said while the waitress sets his bowl down. He practically inhales his bowl. I push mine towards him.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrug. "Go ahead."

"Thanks teme." And with a huge smile that went to my groin, he inhales my bowl as well.

I shift in my seat, trying to hide my bulge unnoticeably. Itachi coughs and I look over at him. He nods towards my hands that were resting in my lap. Of course he would notice.

I give him a cheeky smile and he laughs. He whispers something to Deidara who gets an evil glint in his eyes. Oh, shit.

"Hn," I reply to Naruto and he looks at me with concern evident in his blue eyes.

"So Naruto. How's school treating you?" Itachi asks while the waitress clears ours bowls. Naruto orders another one.

"School's been a bitch. Iruka is starting poetry now and I really don't want to spend my time writing poems that go nowhere. But Kakashi is very persistent in the whole partner idea. Other than that, all B's as far as I know." He slurps down some noodles. I watch as the noodles slip in between his pink lips and his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. I find the urge to latch my tongue unto his neck very strong.

Itachi and Deidara notice this of course. "Sasuke is very smart and has a lot of free time. I'm sure he could help you with your school work." Itachi adds.

"Sasuke has so much free time to waste that he reads all day in his room. I wonder what he reads." Deidara pipes in. I glare daggers at them, but Naruto is looking at me now. I blush a bit and look back into his beautiful blue eyes.

"It would be amazing to get out of the house every now and then. With Kakashi moving in, I can never get anything done anymore." Naruto groans and thanks Itachi for the meal as he pays.

"I bet you see a lot of action happen, don't you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Naruto answers.

"So you should have picked up on a few tricks by now." Deidara supplies. I blush furiously now, and look away. Naruto stutters a bit.

"Uh I guess, I don't know." He says shyly.

I hit my head on the table. But it's Itachi's next words that brings me into action.

"Sasuke, now you don't have to worry about the both of you being inexperience."

I jump out of the chair and pull both Itachi and Deidara away by their ponytails and speed walk out of the place. Leaving a blushing and confused Naruto behind.

Once we get some distance from the ramen stand I let go of them.

"I can't believe you said that! Expect to be dickless when you wake up tomorrow." I yell at Itachi. A few people stare but I could care less.

"Hn, at least he knows that he likes you. Can't you see the way he looks at you. I swear, either you need to make the first move or Naruto is going to die from a lack of vitamin D and take you by force. Though you can't rape the willing. But he is seriously itching to fuck you. Poor guy. I feel bad for him because he likes you." Itachi stated with a bored but serious expression.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I blurt out. I wasn't angry anymore. Nope, I put my mask back one and put my hands in my pocket.

"Nothing in particular. You always have this cool, annoyed mask on whenever you're around him. I bet you Deidara that he feels that he's at fault for it. You're my baby brother and I love you, but I don't understand how he came to like you." Itachi sighed and wrapped his arm around Deidara and walked ahead of me.

It got me thinking. I still remember that one track practice. Naruto was in the bleachers, watching us practice. I knew he liked to run, he always ran the fastest in gym. Practice came to an end and he left after we did. I jogged ahead and claimed a shower first. I cleaned fast and dressed quickly.

I remember leaving the lockers that were held behind the stadium and was heading home. That's when a laugh and painful groan. I dropped my stuff and ran towards the sound. Their were muffle words and growls.

I was nearing the stadium when I saw the unmistakable blonde hair of Naruto. I walked quietly under the stadium where I guy had his arms pinned behind him and Misuki, another jock, was punching Naruto any where he could. And I remember his speech quite well. It's what captured my attention.

"Fake? A fake! Do you think that I go around and cut whisker marks into my face? Do you think that I purposely cut and tear my clothes? Do you think I enjoy feeling dirty and smelling like trash because I enjoy it? Of course I don't you shitheads! My parents were killed right in front of me! I was abandoned in a cage in a closet for days before anyone found me!" _Wait... he's that kid. The one my parents..._

"I dealt with foster parents that are sick and cruel people. I was sat on and held against my will as a knife was dug into my skin! The dumbass of a foster parent doesn't even work, he lays on his lazy ass and drinks our money away. That's why we don't have power, water, or food! I have to deal with the fear of going home because if I walk in and he's piss drunk and mad, then he beats on me and treats me like I'm trash. I have to sit there and watch as he cuts my skin and holds cigarettes to my stomach. If you honestly believe that I would do this to myself just for the attention, you are a terrible person." _I knew he didn't have the best home... but's that's terrible. It's makes sense now..._

"At least I wake up and start everyday with a smile, at least I make something of myself. There's not many people who would go through this abuse and come out with a fake smile. And if you're wondering why I don't turn him in, I rather deal with him then go back into the system." _Naruto... you're so strong and brave. Stronger than me..._

I watched as Misuki hesitated for a second and took a step forward and raised his fist again. "Just do it already, I'm already used to the pain."

My anger boiled when he punched Naruto again. No, I won't let this happen. He deals with enough. I remember feeling good after beating him up and the rest of his loser friends. I remember the look on Naruto's face. How close he was to me, and how I vowed silently to protect him for people like Misuki and his father.

I remember telling Iruka about it, and I remember Kakashi , who was there, brought up the idea of adoption. And I remember Iruka's face and how fast he flew out of the classroom. And I remember the day when Naruto and Iruka showed up to school together. I can still see Naruto's goofy and bright smile from that day. And I also remember the A+ I got on my next assignment.

I didn't realize that the three of us walked back to the car until I walked right into Itachi. I frowned and he poked my forehead. "Watch were your walking little brother."

"Hn," was my reply and I got into the back seat and listened to the radio on the way home.

Itachi parked the car in the garage and the three of us made our way inside. I took my shoes off at the door and locked it behind me. I stared into the large kitchen and living room. Three people in a big mansion. Ever since Mother and Father passed away, the house seemed to be bigger than I remember.

Mother and Father were in the police. And one night while we were eating they got called in for an emergency. Apparently, the criminals they have been searching for have been spotted and were on the move for their next victims.

These criminals targets powerful people and had cruel ways of killing. They would drag the whole family into one room and kill the parents off in front of their children and then abuse the kid before leaving.

My parents left in a hurry, and died on scene. My father dove in front of my mother killing off one of the two bastards. My father died but not before taking one with him. the parents were already dead and the second guy had locked the kid in a cage and left him a closet to starve to death.

My mother was unlocking the cage when the guy shot her. She died saving the kid and back up took out the guy.

That day I realized that my parents died saving Naruto. Yes, I miss my parents so much. Almost took my own life, and I was depressed. Until I heard Naruto that day. I knew that may parents died doing the right thing, and I was happy that Naruto is alive to this day.

"Sasuke, how about a movie? Then I think you have homework to finish right?" Deidara's voice startled me out of my thoughts and I walked to the couch. I made myself comfortable by laying on my back and dangling my legs over the arm rest.

"How about Frozen? I know how you like Elsa." Deidara said sitting next to my head. Itachi sat next to him and wrapped in arm over his waist. He tugged Deidara into his lap and sighed in content.

"Sasuke likes Frozen because it proves that not every girl needs a man to save her. All you need is the love of your sibling. Isn't that right wittle bro?" Itachi pinched my cheek and I swatted at his hand.

"Hn," I scowled. My 'hn' was translated into 'just start the damn movie, Elsa is waiting for me'.


	4. Shino's Bug

**Chapter Four: Shino's Bugs**

 **(Sasuke's POV)**

 **"Sex Ed. Today, we will go over how to put a condom on, and safe sex. Any questions?" Yamato-sensei announce from the front of the class.**

 **I looked around the class with a bored expression. I raised an eyebrow when Naruto raised his hand.**

 **"Yes Naruto."**

 **"I already know all of this, so can I just take a nap?" The class grew loud with laughter and Naruto kept a serious expression before cracking a small smile. I rolled my eyes and sighed.**

 **"If you can dobe, show us." I replied quickly.** ** _No, I didn't raise the challenge to know his sex skills. Nope, of course not_** **.**

 **Naruto growled at me and snatched up a condom and at me the whole time, he rips the packet open with his teeth and finger and I watch as he pinches the top and slowly rolls the condom on.**

 **Because Naruto was staring at me, he wasn't paying attention to the condom. I smirked as I notice the condom catch onto the tip of the banana and Naruto tug it down. The rubber springs from his hand and flings off the banana and hits him on the nose.**

 **"Well then dobe, no nap for you then." I smirk as his face flushes an angry red. He settles in his seat and uses a book to cover his face.**

 **"Okay, Yamato-sensei, can we get on with the lesson?" Sakura asked, inspecting her nails.**

 **Yamato laughs at Naruto's demonstration before showing us the correct way of putting a condom on and then starting a video about safe sex. I glanced over at Naruto, who watched the correct way of putting on a condom before dozing off during the video.**

 **The class ended soon and I watch Sai slap Naruto on the head, waking him up. He jumps up**

 **and falls out of the desk. "The fu-" He starts.**

 **"Naruto, don't finish that word." Yamato butts in. I smirk and walk to my locker.**

 **I was shoving books into a neat order and taking out the ones I needed when an arm bumped into mine.**

 **"Hn,"I hiss and throw a sideways glance at the culprit. Blonde hair.**

 **Another arm bumps into me, this time harder. That's it!**

 **I slam my locker shut and I turn around in time to get a face full of blonde hair and to catch a falling body.**

 **I shove the blonde behind me and glare at the person. I back up in surprise to see Naruto staring at me with a look of hurt in his eyes. That's when I hear a snicker come from behind me.**

 **I spin around, I might be a bit dizzy, but I steady and my vision clears. Mizuki. (I know I spelled it wrong before. Sorry)**

 **"What happened Naruto? You're not going to be a pussy about this, are you?" Another snicker.**

 **"A pussy cat, that is."**

 **I see Naruto flinch slightly before throwing Mizuki a dirty glare. He opens his mouth but I cut in.**

 **"Look dick breath, leave before I beat the shit out of you,** ** _again_** **, and then let you watch as I cut your pinky sized dick off and shove it up your ass." I add a dark glare and tighten my fist. He slinks back a bit and turns away. "And take your sissy followers with you."**

 **I motion at the group standing behind him, and they turn tail and catch up with their lame leader. I moan in irritation, and rub my temples.., a headache forming. I turn back to Naruto, but his back is turned to me and he walks to Iruka-sensei's class.** ** _Did I do something wrong?_**

 **Shrugging, I tuck my books under my arm and follow behind Naruto. Finally, the last period of the day, and then I'm off to make dinner before Itachi can give me food poisoning.**

 **The bell rang as I sat down. I throw a quick glance at Naruto, but he's looking away with his head in his arms on the desk. I frown and open my book, but I don't read a single word.**

 **Iruka-sensei walks out of his office and began writing something on his whiteboard. I notice how he looks over at Naruto and gives a small smile at the sleeping form, but upon further inspection, his smiles turns into a frown and I see him sit down quickly.**

 **"Today, we're starting poetry, and I have a fun project to do." Half the class cheers, while the other complains. "Wait children, it acquires a partner. You may choose if you want, but the project is due tomorrow at the beginning of class." A few more people cheered.**

 **"Directions are on the board and begin, try to keep the talking to a min, please." I notice that after he directs us to the board, he pulls out his phone and begins to tap furiously. After a few minutes, someone's phone buzzes and in the corner of my eye, Naruto shifts in his seat.**

 **I was about to ask Naruto to be my partner, when a pink blob blocks my vision. "Hey Sasuke, wanna partner up?" Sakura asks while trying to puff out her barely there chest.**

 **I frown. "No thank you." I push her out of the way and take a few more steps towards Naruto.**

 **Then Ino stops me. Again, I refuse her offer. I only have one person in mind.**

 **Upon reaching Naruto, Kiba barks. "Naruto bro, partners?"**

 **"Nope, I want an A, not a F, now go away dog breath." Naruto completely hides his face and nuzzled deeper into his folded arms.**

 **I frown, and eyed him cautiously. "Alright, when you get that stick out of your ass, talk to me," Kiba turns away and waves at Shino. "Hey Shino, partners?" Shino barely nods and they push their desk together.**

 **I walk around Naruto's desk and sit in the empty desk in front of him. Straddling the chair, I fold my arms over the back and rest my chin on my arms.** ** _I can do this._**

 **"Hey dobe. I need a partner, you need a partner. How 'bout it?" I ask casually, or at I hope I sounded cool and calm.**

 **He mumbles something, but it's muffled and I couldn't make it out. Irritation sparks.**

 **"Dobe, why don't you lift up your head, so I can understand you." I hope that my annoyance was laced in my voice.**

 **Naruto's head shots up, and I guess it was. "Teme, go away." He glares at me. I simply smirk and pocket my hands.**

 **"No dobe, now what kind of poem do you want to do?" I ask, letting a small smile settle on my lips. His eyes widen in complete shock. He sits up properly and his eyes narrow in suspicion**

 **"Sasuke-bastard, what are you doing?" He asks as I take out some paper and label it Poetry Project, write both our names (struggled not to encase them in a heart), and date it.**

 **"I'm setting up our project. Now dobe, what kind of poem do you want to write?" I ask again. No annoyance, and no irritation. Just patience.**

 **"No, I mean why are acting like this? First, your rude, then you defend me, which I could have taken care of myself, but thank you anyways, and now you want to be my partner. You sure you didn't hit your head this morning?" He looked annoyed but a look of need was evident in his blue eyes.**

 **I feel my own eyes widen and I clear my throat. "No, I didn't hit my head, and no matter what you think about me, bullying is wrong. And honestly, I rather work with you than anyone else in this room." I chuckle softly at my last sentence and watch relief fill his eyes and see a huge grin plastered on his face.**

 **"Teme! We should write about ramen. Because it's the best food there is, obviously." Naruto took out his own sheet of paper and started jotting down ideas. I got up and rearranged the desk to sit next to Naruto.**

 **I don't know if it's a trick of the light, but a light blush covers his cheeks.** ** _Yeah, it's the light. Right?_** **"It should be about death." I just want to see his reaction. I hide my smirk by tapping my pencil on my lips.**

 **"WHAT?! We are not writing a poem about death! IT will be full of happiness and ramen!" Naruto waves his pencil in my face and pokes my nose. I sneeze softly and both Naruto and I freeze.**

 **I stare at him with pleading eyes. "Don't say any-"**

 **"Oh, my gosh. That had to be the cutest man sneeze ever." Naruto replied softly, as if not believing what he heard.**

 **A light blush settles on my face, and I look away. "S-shut up, and we are not writing about ramen, so find something else." Naruto grins and his eyes gleam over with something I couldn't make out.**

 **"Whatever bastard. Bless you, by the way." Naruto turns back to his paper and taps his eraser on the desk.**

 **"Oh, how about, we write about something that we don't know about each other. I will write one half, and you write the other. It can be anything, no matter how silly, as long as the other doesn't know about it. How does that sound?" Naruto lights up and looks at me with huge begging blue eyes. I feel my stomach turn into knots as I look into those eyes.**

 **"Hn," I couldn't form words. Were his emotions always so visible in his eyes? And Jesus, his eyes are gorgeous.** ** _Ah, focus, write, what doesn't he know about me. Think._**

 **Got it!**

 **I begin scribbling down ideas and things Naruto wouldn't know about me.** ** _Itachi, I'm gay, my parents, tomatoes, my crush, and... I can't think of anything else. Whatever._**

 **Parents and Itachi. I look at the board.** ** _Don't have to share, just completed with 20 lines or more._**

 **Deciding on my family, I begin to form ideas. As I press down on my pencil, the lead breaks. I curse loudly and stand up. As I walk away to the sharpener. Shino stands up too and bumps into Naruto. He quickly apologizes and waits for me to finish.**

 **I slowly walk back, watching a gigantic spider crawl around on Naruto's shoulder. And a complete oblivious Naruto, who's happily writing away.**

 **"Um, Naruto, don't look, but there's a spider on you." I point out standing a few steps away from**

 **him. Naruto looks up in confusion and then glances at his shoulder. He screams and his eyes widen to the size of two oceans. I watch in a panic as he jumps up and begins to shake violently.**

 **He slaps the spider off his shoulder and doesn't stop there. He pats his whole body down in a frantic search and spins widely. Not noticing that he's spinning towards me, he trips over his own foot, and crashes into me.**

 **It happened in a flash. There was a panicking Naruto and then pain in my head, chest and ass.**

 **I wince and open my eyes.** ** _When did they close?_** **I look and access the position I'm in and froze.**

 **I was laying on my ass, propped on one elbow. My other hand resting on Naruto's hip. My right knee was bent up and the other was trapped in between Naruto's thighs. Said person was sprawled out on top of me. Arms splayed on my chest, hips pressed against mine. Knee resting on my dick.**

 **Naruto moaned out in pain and moved around. His knee rubbed my cock and it took every**

 **ounce of willpower to hold in my moan. Naruto kept moving around until he was now straddling my waist.**

 **"Naruto, don't move." Shino stated calmly. He picked the spider off of Naruto (when did it crawl back on?)and Naruto began panicking again. In his panic, Naruto grinded his cock into mine and I had to forcefully grab his hips and shake him. His felt limp and his lips crashed into mine. Both our eyes were wide and reflected in the others.**

 **At least he stopped moving, but now we're kissing. His lips are definitely own mine.** ** _Wait, I just have to make sure._** **I grip his hips and push his lips apart and explore his wet cavern with my tongue. I can't help the soft moan that escaped me. My eyes close and I bask in the warmth that's Naruto.**

 **A snap of a few pictures and my eyes snap open. Naruto stares at me with bug eyes and jumps off of me. I whine at the lost of contact but I slow my heavy breathing and think about Itachi and Deidara, and what they do at night.**

 **Sadly, my cock goes limp and I sit up. Rubbing my head, I dust off my clothes and stand up. I see Kiba laughing his ass off, if Shino is showing any emotion, it was hidden behind his hood, and the rest of the class was staring at the both of us in complete shock.**

 **I looked back at Naruto. His whole face and neck were colored red and he was rubbing his elbow shyly. I opened my mouth and closed it. It was completely silent in the class.**

 **After a few awkward seconds, Iruka-sensei clears his throat. "Alright class, back to work. Thank you Shino for taking care of the spider. Naruto, Sasuke, you two okay?"**

 **I nodded and Naruto looked up. "Yeah dad, I'm fine." And with that everyone went back to work. Naruto and I sat back down, but there was more distance between us, and people would occasionally throw a glance at us.**

 **"So dobe, since we were held back for some reason, why don't you come over and we can finish the poem at my place?" He looks up at me suddenly. "Or your place if you want?" I could hear my heart beat faster but I take slow steady breaths and relax. But all I can think about is his lips on mine.**

 **My shaft was slowly coming back to life and I had to shake away the dirty thoughts from my head. No, I will not fuck him on the desk. No, I'm not thinking about shoving my cock up his ass. Nope, not thinking about him at all.**

 **I squirm as I wait for his reply. "Um, sure. Let me tell Iruka. Just stay after class and Kakashi can drive us home." He smiled and it with to my groin.** ** _Jeez, I need to relieve this as soon as I can._** **I raised my hand and asked to use the bathroom.**

 **{::}**

 **The bell rang loud and clear and I sighed in relief as the class moved the desk back in place and left. I leaned back in my desk as I waited for Iruka to come back from his teachers meeting. Naruto was sitting in Iruka's chair behind his desk. He leaned back and crossed his legs on the desk.**

 ** _Naruto is leaning over Iruka's desk. We are alone in the room and we have 30 minutes to ourselves. Naruto props himself on his elbows and wiggles his ass around absentmindedly. Feeling a surge of courage I stand up and walk behind him. I cup and squeeze his ass and Naruto moans. Arching his back and pressing into me, he whines._**

 ** _"Sasu-.. nghhh" I thrust my erection into him. "Please" I rock my hips into him and roam my hands to the bulge in his pants. I palm his clothed erection and I smirk as he struggles with either grinding into my erection or into my hand._**

 ** _"Sasuke.. please..." I remove my other hand from his ass and move it up under his shirt. Gliding my fingers up through his delicious abs and over a perk nub. I pinch a nipple and Naruto squirms and moans loudly._**

 ** _"Sasuke." He replied breathlessly._**

 **"Sasuke?" This time he sounded normal. Like nothing was happening.**

 **"Sasuke? Earth to Sasuke. Kakashi is here now." Huh? That shouldn't be in my day dream.**

 **My eyes snap open and a person I guess is Kakashi has a sly look in his eye, and Naruto is staring at me confused and concerned.**

 **"Hn, I'm fine dobe. Let's go." I said cooly and stood up. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, we stop by our lockers. The whole time I can feel a pair of eyes watching me and my movements.**

 **I throw in some textbooks and notebooks I don't need and only take the one I need for homework. Slamming my locker shut, I stare back at this Kakashi guy. I never officially met the guy, but I know him. He's Iruka-sensei's boyfriend and he's always volunteering at the school and sometimes attends Iruka's class. With that said, Naruto introduces us.**

 **That sly smile is still on his face, and it's starting to rile up my nerves. I leave my face emotionless as Naruto shuts his locker and we make our way to Kakashi's car.**

 **As I was opening the back door, Kakashi's voice stops my movements. "Naruto, why don't you let our guess ride in the front?"**

 **"But why? It's just Sasuke." He jabs a finger at me and I smirk. Kakashi does too and continues on.**

 **"Yeah, but he's still a guess, since he's never been invited over before. Be nice for once. Don't make me tell Iruka you're being rude. That's a lecture neither of us want to hear when he get's home." I watch as Naruto's face pale and immediately opens the door for me and then gets in the back seat.**

 **I smirk at how obedient he is.** ** _Guess I know who's going to bottom now._** **With that in mind, I thank Kakashi and get in. Buckling my seatbelt, I notice a strange look Kakashi has on. It bothers me bit but I leave it alone.**

 **The whole car ride was Naruto and Kakashi bickering back and front. Every now and then I would throw in a 'hn' and maybe an insult at Naruto, causing Kakashi to laugh and Naruto to throw one back. This is what caused the argument we are having now.**

 **"Damn Uchiha thinks he knows everything." Naruto bit out more to himself, but nonetheless I heard him and I smirked in response.**

 **"At least I can put a condom on properly. Wish I could say the same for you." I wave over my shoulder as I follow Kakashi into their apartment. Naruto following behind me.**

 **Kakashi looked back at us with an amused gleam in his eye. "Now, that's a story I have to hear. How about story telling over snacks?" He asked as Naruto closes the front door. I take off my shoes and place them neatly by the door. Naruto kicks his off and leaves them.I smile at how different we are. Little did I know, Kakashi saw that smile, and smiled as well.**

 **Kakashi takes out a ramen cup and throws it at Naruto, who catches it and begins drooling.** ** _That shit is gross. And unhealthy._**

 **"What would you like Sasuke?" Naruto turns his attention to e as he waits for his ramen to cook.**

 **"Anything that's actually good for me will work." I smirk at Naruto's expression. He's offended, shocked, and pissed all at the same time. I take the time to appreciate how expressive his eyes are. I swear I could look into them all day.** ** _Aw jeez, corny much. Itachi is rubbing off on me._** **I rub my eyes at the thought.**

 **Kakashi grins again and searches through the fridge. He mumbles to himself about cleaning it out and about how poor their eating habits are. Abruptly, he stands up with a big red tomato. I feel my mouth water. I haven't had a tomato in a while. Itachi stopped buying them because their wouldn't be any left by the time he needed them for dinner.** ** _Guilty as charged._** **I smile as I listened to Naruto tell Kakashi about the condom and Kakashi shrugging.**

 **"You don't need the damn class, when I'm standing right here. I knew where to get the good shit." Kakashi stated proudly. I snort and quickly cover it with a cough.**

 **A few minutes passed and we all made small talk.**

 **"Do you like tomatoes? Iruka really needs to buy more vegetables." Kakashi asked sheepishly.**

 **He turns the tomato in his hand and rinses it in water and dries the tomato off. He hands it to me and I practically snatch it up and take a huge bite out of it.**

 **The tomato bursts with flavor and I chew happily. Naruto and Kakashi look at me with bewilderment and I just shrug. I chew and swallow.**

 **"Hn, I just like tomatoes." I said curtly and take another big bite, savoring the taste. I close my eyes and sigh in contentment.**

 **"More like really like tomatoes. You're practically drooling over it." Naruto laughs and the microwave beeps. He takes out his ramen and blows on it.**

 **"Just like how you drool over ramen?" I ask, swallowing. He scowls over his ramen cup and slurps up some noodle. A dribble of juice runs down his chin and I find myself leaning closer to lick it up.**

 **"Would you like a napkin, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. I stop my movements and finish eating my tomato. I notice that I too made a mess, and tomato juice was running down my wrist and the corner of my mouth. I wonder if Naruto wanted to do the same thing.**

 **Then I notice the way Kakashi said my name. Like he was implying that he knew what I wanted to do. I took the napkin he held out for me and thanked him. I glare at him for a second and get an amused smirk in reply. Of course he would know. He's not as dense as Naruto and he has been eyeing me the whole time.**

 **I wipe my mouth and throw the paper towel away and clear my throat. "C'mon Naruto, we have a poem to write and I have to be home before Itachi. Lord only knows what he will put in my dinner." I shiver at the thought and look Naruto in the eye.**

 **"Oh, right. Poem." He quickly finishes his ramen and throws his cup away. "Bedroom is this way." He began leading me to his room. I felt my heartbeat race and sweat begin to form in my palms. Taking a deep breath I follow him.**

 **I didn't even take five steps before I heard Kakashi speak up. "Bedroom Naruto? Don't you mean the kitchen table?"**

 **I blink a few times in confusion and I see Naruto tense up. He turns around and shakes a fist at Kakashi. "NO! I refuse to do homework at the table. I'm 18 I can do my damn work in my room." He bellows at the silver hair man. Then in a softer tone. "Just tell me when Irka gets home. Can't**

 **piss mom off."**

 **Kakashi smirks and laughs again. "You're lucky your mom isn't here to hear you call him that."**

 **"Well, he acts like one. No wonder you top." Naruto smirks devilishly and my heart stops. Now I'm not too sure who's going to top anymore. That look screams dominance. I chance a glance at Kakashi. He turns his amused look onto me and winks.**

 **My heart begins to beat again and realization dawns on me. Damn prick did this on purpose.**

 **I growl lowly and and follow Naruto to the table and sit down across from him. I unpack my bag and get the paper I used in class out.**

 **Poetry Project Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha October 1st**

 **Parents. Their death. How I handled it.**

 **And that's all I got. I know it's personal, but I want Naruto to know about it, and this is how I can do it.**

 **Naruto does the same thing and takes his paper. There looks like there's more on it than mine. Kakashi sits at the head of the table with a video camera in hand. He has a few tools around him and he begins taking it apart.**

 **"So ten lines, about something your partner doesn't know about you, and due tomorrow." I heard Naruto say out loud.**

 **"Hn," It was a hn yes. Naruto smiled and began writing.**

 **"So what are you writing about?" He asked while I was thinking about how to write this poem.**

 **"You'll see when I finish it." I answer and begin to write a few lines.**

 **"And why can't you just tell me?" He replies a bit annoyed. I shrug and then remember he can't see me.**

 **I glance over at Kakashi. Though he's fixing his camera, I can tell he's listening to our conversation. "Dobe, like I said, you'll see when I'm done." I replied softly.**

 **Naruto stopped writing and looked into my eyes. His eyes that showed annoyance transformed into a knowing look and he nodded.** ** _What did he see in my eyes?_** **"Alright, just make sure it's ten lines."**

 **Kakashi choked on some air and looked between the two of us. I looked at him and blinked in confusion. Naruto didn't argue back.** ** _That's rare._** **Kakashi looked surprise and raised his eyebrow at me. I shrugged and read through what I wrote. I nodded, pleased. Sounds good so**

 **far.**

 **I was writing my 7th line when a felt a foot kick mine. My grip on my pencil tighten and I looked up at Naruto, who looks pleased. I kick back and he winces a bit. I smirk, and he glares. I felt his big toe ram into my shin. I bit my tongue to stop myself from crying out.**

 **I aim for his calf and he jumps up a bit. I look at Kakashi. He's engrossed with his camera.**

 **"What are you doing?" I hissed softly.**

 **"Trying to have some fun, now shut up teme." He whispered back. he smiles playfully and I feel my Sasuke Jr. jump up.** ** _Shit._**

 **Naruto's foot nuzzles mine and pokes my leg. I return the favor and freeze when his foot trails up my leg. I kick his leg again, a little harder than before. I will not let him turn me on here. He glared at me and mouths 'ouch'. I smirk and shrug.**

 **He trails his foot again and I glare at him.** ** _Alright, two can play this game._** **I run the front of my foot up the side of his leg. I hook my foot under his knee and pull his leg closer to me, spreading his legs further apart.**

 **I look up at him. His eyes are an icy blue, but as I rub my leg into his jean clad thighs, they fill with lust. Right now, I thank god for having long legs. I continue my journey up until I stretched my leg as far as I can. Naruto's breath hitches and I pull my leg back and smirk.**

 **"If you too are done playing, you have homework to finish." Kakashi announced in a playful tone. I smirk as Naruto's face turns to a lovely shade of red.**

 **"Whatcha working on Kakashi?" Naruto shakes his head and looks over at Kakashi.**

 **"Noting the subject change." He smirks. "I'm fixing this camera, along with a few Point of View camera's and connecting them the recorder. You see that?" Kakashi points to the laptop across the room. "Well, when I turn on the POV camera's and the recorder, I can watch what happens on this," He lifts up the recorder. "On the laptop. These." He holds up with look like small spy camera's. "These are either tied onto someone or placed somewhere in a room. they video tap what happens and the recorder tapes it. Then I can transform the video onto my laptop and edit the video there."**

 **I blink in surprise. I never thought that he would be able to do that kind of stuff. I look at Naruto and see he' grinning devilishly again and so is Kakashi. Now I feel left out.**

 **"So that's what you do at work, right?" Naruto asked nodding toward the equipment.**

 **Kakashi nods. "I did tell you and Iruka that I was bringing home some stuff that broke down. I still have that** ** _special_** **gift for you Naruto, just don't tell Iruka." Naruto jumped up at that part, a small blush settling on his cheeks. My curiosity pikes up.**

 **"What kind of work do you do?" I asked, setting my pencil down. The both of them smirk at me and I blink a few times.**

 **"Well, you can say I'm some sort of photographer." Kakashi replies, and Naruto snorts. I frown.**

 **"And this special item?" I'm sure pure curiosity is evident in my voice because I can hear it myself.**

 **"That's a secret. Can't tell you." Kakashi replies quickly. I feel my eyes widen and nod.**

 **"Okay.. secret." I look over at Naruto who's blush deepened. "Hn," I shake my head and finish my part if the poem. I slide it over to Naruto. Kakashi laughs at my confused face and settle back into fixing his camera's.**

 **"What's this?" Naruto eyes the paper.**

 **"It's my poem dobe. what else would it be?"**

 **"Teme," Naruto begins reading. I lean back and watch as his narrow eyes slowly widen. His eyes move from left to right and down the paper. A tear forms at his eye and he quickly wipes it away. I feel my heart somersault into my throat as I watch the emotions flash in his eyes.**

 **"Naruto? You okay?" Kakashi asked, he actually sounds pretty worried. I gulp. Naruto nods and wipes away another tear. My insides tighten and I frown.**

 **"Sorry, if it's bad. I don't write a lot." I admitted. Naruto looks up at me with huge sad eyes. His tears giving them a glassy look and I feel my blood heat up under his glare.**

 **"This isn't bad at all. Sorry for crying like a baby." He chuckled and handed the paper back to me. I frown at it and he wipes away the rest of his offending tears. "It just reminded me of some things." He said softly. He meant for himself only to hear it, but I did. I look at Kakashi, and knew he heard it too.**

 **I heard the front door open and Iruka announce that he's home. Naruto's sad face lit up and he jumped out of his chair. He ran into Iruka's arms and hugged him tightly.**

 **Kakashi smiles and stands up too. I frown and he sends me a questioning look. In a quiet voice I answer he silent question. "Never trust a hug, it just hides a person's face."**

 **Kakashi stared at me with a wide eye and then understanding crept in. His face softened and he nodded. He ruffled my hair in a loving manner and the act took me by surprise.**

 **He kissed Iruka and they began making dinner in the kitchen. Naruto walked back to the table and looked at me. His movements froze and he stared at me with bug eyes. "Sasuke! What's wrong?"**

 **His question took me by surprise. "Dobe, what are you talking about?"**

 **"Teme, you're crying." His voice and face soften as he stepped closer to me. His hand brushed along my cheek and wiped away a tear.**

 **"I didn't even realize that I was." I said breathlessly. Only y mom and dad ruffled my hair in a loving way. I guess the act took me be surprise.**

 **"What's wrong? Was it your poem? I didn't mean to cry." Naruto started.**

 **"No it wasn't that. Anyways, I should be going." I felt another tear leak from my eyes, and Naruto moved his thumb across my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding.**

 **With that, I packed my bag and headed for the door. I thanked Naruto and Iruka. They suggested I stay for dinner. I laughed and said that no one would be there to cook for Itachi and Kakashi offered to take me home. I took his offer.**

 **At first the car ride was silent, besides me giving Kakashi directions. I still couldn't believe that I cried in front of Naruto, and better yet he wiped my tears away. I just noticed that I didn't get to read his half of the poem.**

 **"Why were you crying? If you don't mind me asking." Kakashi asked signaling a left and turning.**

 **I sink into the seat and stare out the window. "My parents were the only ones who ever messed up my hair like that. And well, when you did, it took me by surprise. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Naruto said something." Might as well tell him the truth.**

 **"I didn't know. Sorry." Kakashi said cutting off the garbage truck in front of us.**

 **"Don't be, like you said you didn't know." I replied dryly.**

 **"Will you read me your poem?" He asked. He slowed to a stop at a red light. I could feel his eye on me but I continued looking out the window. I didn't move until the light turned green.**

 **Deciding just to do it, I reach for my bag and pull the paper out of my folder. And I read out loud.**

 ** _"It started with another normal lovely dinner._**

 ** _Then there was a call, and they had to leave._**

 ** _There was kid, and he didn't know what was happening,_**

 ** _At first he was excited, then time passed and he was scared._**

 ** _Hours upon hours, and they never showed up. Then another call to announce their bad news._**

 ** _This scared little kid cried rivers and never understood why him, and why them._**

 ** _He put on a mask of indifference and fell into a dark hole._**

 ** _It wasn't until he stumbled upon another lonely boy,_**

 ** _That he had someone to understand him and someone to love._**

 ** _Years and years later, he learned that this boy was the ray of light that showed him the way out of the dark._**

 ** _The boy finally grew up to learn that his parents left protecting this ray of sunlight._**

 ** _And the boy smiled for the first time in a while."_**

 **A comfortable silence settled in the car.**

 **I decided to break it. "I know it's more than ten lines but I'm sure Iruka won't mind." I shrugged as I pointed to which house was mine. Itachi and I inherited our old house. Itachi is 23 and took over the bills and I live with him.**

 **"Naruto is the light, isn't he?" Kakashi asked putting the car in park. I unbuckled my seatbelt and put the sheet of paper back into the folder and zipped my bag up.**

 **"Yes," I didn't even hesitate.**

 **"It's a lovely poem. If you don't mind, I would like to hear what happened." Kakashi spoke kindly.**

 **Damn, there's something that just gives him a fatherly figure. I shifted in my seat.**

 **"When I was around five or six, my parents got called into work during dinner. My father was the Sheriff of the Police Force. My mom was his deputy. They had been working on a case of a group of murders called the Akatsuki. Story is, they showed up in time to save the child but both parents died. My father died catching a bullet for my mother, who in turn took out the guy. While waiting for backup she found the child. She was trying to unlock the cage they had the kid in when they partner in crime shot my mother. Backup showed up to catch him, but all four parents died that night. And the child in the cage lived. After that Itachi looked after me, and we lived with our grandparents until he was 18 and took custody of me and inherited this house right here." I started to cry softly. I wiped my nose and took a few deep breaths.**

 **"I was depressed. I never ate, missed three months of school, and was forced into therapy after being declared suicidal. My brother tried so hard to cheer me up, but I couldn't stop the hatred from taking over. That kid was Naruto. I was there when Naruto was getting beat up in our freshman year. When Naruto was getting beat up that one day, I overheard him telling the kids that his parents were killed in front of him and he was locked in a cage. It was that moment that I realized that my parents died for Naruto, and though I miss my parents, I'm glad that Naruto lived because like the poem says. He brought me out of the darkness."**

 **I jumped when Kakashi laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he handed me a tissue.**

 **I wiped away the tears before they could fall onto my lap and join the others that have.**

 **"Everyone has to deal with pain, and suffering. Even if it is for the smallest thing. And everyone deals with pain and the truth differently. I too deal with troubles from my pass, and I still do to this day. It left a hole in my heart that I never thought could be filled, but then I met Iruka and Naruto. And we have to be happy to have friends that fill the void in our hearts. Do you get it?" Kakashi explained in a hushed voice, like he didn't want to hurt a kicked puppy. It irked me, but**

 **in a good way.**

 **"Yeah I get it, but I don't have friends to fill that void, it's still there haunting me. Itachi is the only family I have. And well maybe Deidara. But not really." I said in a stubborn voice.**

 **"Sasuke." Kakashi starts in a stern voice.** ** _Did I say something wrong?_** **"I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it. Which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" I stare at him and nod.** ** _When did he get so fatherly._**

 **Kakashi continues. "You have family and friends to fill the void. Naruto, Iruka and I are now your family. The second you stepped into my car and into our apartment made you a part of our small, dorky family. Naruto never allows people over, I was quite shocked when he told me we were taking you with us. And I know what your thinking. I've always been this fatherly after spending time with Naruto. I can't help it now." He smiles shyly, and I smile sadly.**

 **"Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me." I open the car door and swing one leg out of the car.**

 **"Oh and Sasuke." I look back at Sasuke. "The special item I gave Naruto was a dildo. I video tape porn as a living, and I'm planning on putting those spy cams in Iruka's bathroom." He held a finger to his clothed lips and then zipped them. I smirked and nodded.**

 **"I wish you luck and enjoyment. And why would you give Naruto a dildo?" I say swinging my other leg out of his silver Porsche.** ** _God he must make a ton of money._** **I shut the door and Kakashi rolls the window down. I poke my head through it.**

 **He smiled and gave me a two finger salute. Putting his car in reverse, he looked back at me.**

 **"Why? For you of course." And with that said he sped out of my driveway and back towards his place. I blinked a few times, and the words through my head again and again, and again.**

 **For me. Me. Why me? Kakashi giving him a dildo. For me. For Naruto to practice. For me. ... THAT PRICK!**

 **{::}**

 **I made spaghetti for dinner and finished all my homework. Itachi was running a little late but I'm sure it was due to work. And then Deidara walked in and it explained everything. thank god I made enough for the three of us. Itachi and Deidara did the dishes and I sat down and re-watched Frozen. Elsa and Anna lost their parents, and they found love warm enough to melt a frozen heart.**

 **Itachi was partially right when he said I liked Frozen because of Elsa. But I like Frozen because it reminds me of Itachi and myself.**

 **Itachi loved me no matter what I did or decided to do. And it was him and a little ray of light, that melted my frozen heart.**

 **I look over at Deidara feeding Itachi a strawberry that I'm guessing he bought at the store today. I saw the love for each other shine in both their eyes. Deidara looks at me and smiles playfully.**

 **He throws a strawberry in my direction and I eat it in one bite. I flick my hand in a lazy salute as a thank you and Deidara smiles in triumph. Okay maybe Deidara is part of this silly family.**

 **Then Itachi looks at me and the love in his eyes intensifies and softens. I return his look and smile a genuine smile. His eyes flicker with shock and then he chuckles softly. Turning back to the T.V, a single thought crossed my mind as I hummed along with 'Let It Go'.**

 ** _I wonder if he got any tomatoes._**


	5. Trip to the Forest

Chapter Five: Into the Forest

(Naruto's POV)

"Field trip to the woods? The one behind the school? Isn't it full of animals that could probably eat us alive?" I asked finishing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Kakashi made me this morning. I sigh happily and now start to understand why Iruka likes the pervert so much. He can make delicious sandwiches.

"Yup, please don't tell me you won't go. Still scared of ghost, Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"I am not scared of ghost!" I practically yell at him. Shikamaru gives me a bored look and pushes his tray of food to Choji.

"Huh uh, sure. The last time we ventured into the woods one Halloween, you nearly pissed your pants. Yelling something about a ghost, and what not." Ino added and sipped on her sweet tea.

"Says the one you cried when Kiba and I dyed your hair pink." I snorted and Kiba shot chocolate milk out of his nose and choked on his pizza. Shino slapped him hard in the back causing Kiba to snarl at him like a dog.

"That's a completely different situation." Ino replied coolly.

I stare at her through slitted eyes. "How so? We both were victims of a prank and we both cried at the end of it." Letting my pride slip up, I did admit that I cried after Kiba jumped out of the fake ghost in the woods.

"All true, but when you dyed my hair pink, I cried because I looked like Billboard Brow, you cried because you were scared." Sakura popped up just then and poked Ino's forehead before sitting next to her. "And I didn't pee myself either." She added and Kiba barked with laughter.

"I did not pee myself so stop saying I did!" I yell at her and jab at her with a plastic fork. She looked bored and not frightened at all with the fork in her face. Ino grabbed my fork, snapped it in half and threw it into the trash bin behind her.

I stare at her in shock. I look down dumbly at my hand, and then slowly blink at Ino. "My fork."

My voice cracked and sounded all squeaky and high pitched.

"Shouldn't have pointed it in my face." Ino shrugged, and Choji handed me his. I took it and slowly poked at the blob of green stuff the lunch lady called peas. _Yeah, I'm not eating it, it looks like it's breathing. And, oh my god, is that hair? Yup, pushing it to Choji. Here you go big guy._

"Yeah, yeah, I know that now, thanks." I stare coldly at her and she smiles. Turning to Sakura, they begin to have a heated conversation and they make sure that they are the only ones that can hear what they were talking about. The last time I tried listening to their conversation, Sakura hit me with her Sakura chop and went home with a few bumps on my head.

Turning back to Shikamaru and the rest of the guy's, I push my tray to Choji, who happily takes it. "So tell me why we are going into the woods again?" I ask, I'm not sure why Iruka would take us there, I think he mentioned it yesterday at dinner, but I was too busy thinking about the kiss with Sasuke, and his poem.

"Well, I heard that we are starting another project in his class, and he wants to give us a little break in between the poetry and this one. So it's a free day. " Kankuro, whom already had

Iruka's class, answers my question. I relax a bit.

"Don't get too comfortable Naruto. Remember the murder that happened in that woods. A girl and her boyfriend were going on a date and decided to use a short cut to arrive earlier. After getting lost, they began to notice that something was off. No birds chirping, no wind howling, there was an eery silence. They ventured deeper into the woods and came upon a cabin.

Deciding to ask for directions, the couple entered the cabin. Noting that it was empty, they left only to find the front door shut and locked. All means of escaped were blocked and they began to panic. Soon a crazed man with a screw for an eye caught them. Thinking they were stealing his possessions, he used a fork to cut out their eyes and used them for his own. It's safe to say the couple never made it to their date. People say that this couple of ghost haunt other couples and try to possess them so they can finally finish their date, but they end up killing the host, and they still haunt the woods together." Kiba says in a scary husky voice.

I gulp and shake off the goose bumps on my arms and legs. "Ha, there's no such thing as ghost. Stop it Kiba." Kiba was staring at me like a grew a second look and began shuttering.

Then I realized he was looking behind me. Kiba's eyes widen and I felt fear prick my heart.

"N-na-naru-to. Whatever y-you d-do. Do-n't look b-be-hind you." Kiba warned but of course I decide to look. You can't tell me to not do something and expect me to listen.

Turning slowly, someone jumps at me and claps their hands, causing a loud slapping noise.

"Boo!" The person yelled in my ear. I screamed and jumped six feet in the air and unto the floor. I close my eyes and use the tray as a weapon and began swinging it around in the air.

"Go away! Ghosts aren't real. If I can't see it, it can't see me." Words flew out of my mouth, and I notice that my hitting air and slowly blink my eyes open. Kiba, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, and the rest of the people at my table were laughing hard. Even Shikamaru was chuckling along with them. I look up at the offender and my eyes widen and then narrow.

Sasuke.

"You damn bastard! You gave me a freaking heart attack! God, I seriously dislike all of you at the moment." I throw the tray at Sasuke, who easily catches it.

Sasuke's face was scrunched up, meaning he's trying to hold his laughter in. He offers a hand to help me up, but I swat it away. Throwing a angry glare at all of them, I storm out of the café.

I let my feet lead me to Iruka's room. I was about to open the door when I look through the glass window. Iruka was sitting in his desk chair, pen still in hand. Kakashi was sitting in front of him in between his legs. Iruka had one hand holding the pen on some paper and they other was pulling Kakashi's mask down. They kiss passionately and I look away.

I decided not to ruin their moment. They haven't had a playful or romantic night in a while because of me, so instead I lean against the wall and slowly sink to the floor.

Taking out my poem, I read over it. Most of my friends know about how my parents are dead, and everyone knows Iruka adopted me. I can guess that Sasuke knows about my dead parents since he overheard me that one day.

But he doesn't know the pain I felt inside, even though I put a smile on everyday. He probably thinks that I'm so strong to be able to walk away everyday with a smile on my face. But he doesn't know that I was always sad and hurt once I was alone.

I read my poem to myself.

 _1) Wake up to the sun shining on my face._

 _2) I smile, and then remember the hole in the ceiling above my head._

 _3) Walking to the kitchen, I smile as I smell breakfast being made._

 _4) Then I look out the kitchen window and see the neighbors eating happily._

 _5) My stomach growls and I smile, patting my stomach._

 _6) Then I remember that there's no food in the kitchen._

 _7) I smile when I hear my father enter the house and my name being called._

 _8) Then I see my father drunk and asking for some more whiskey._

 _9) I smile as I look at the happy faces of my friends._

 _10) Then I turn and see the hated and disgusted looks from all the others._

 _11) Looking away, I smile and think to myself 'I'm loved, it doesn't matter what others think.'_

 _12) Then I look around me, and no one is there. 'I'm invisible'. 'They don't care'. 'Whatever'._

 _13) Then I smile, telling myself that it will get better and crying won't make things better._

 _14) But I couldn't help thinking. 'No one will see my pain or tears, so it's ok to cry.'_

 _15) Heading home slowly, 'Someone will love me one day, I just can't give up. Believe it!'_

I couldn't help but think that it fit nicely with Sasuke's also personal poem. Deciding to find Sasuke and have him read it, and re-write it on his paper to turn in, I stand up and ran down the hallway. I turn the corner sharply and ran into a brick wall. Falling down I grab the person's arm to stop my falling, but end up pulling the person with me.

The person falls in between my legs and their head hits my stomach hard. Gasping for air, I feel the person tense up and sit up immediately. "Ow shit, you oka-" I look up and see Sasuke lying in between my legs, rubbing his head. "Oh, it's you. Never mind."

"Dobe, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke rubs his head and stands up. His knee brushes over my groin, and I left out a soft mewl. He looks down at me, his face pale and his eyes wide. I slap a hand over my mouth and shake my head.

"You didn't hear a thing, alright? And what are you doing?" I said in a hurried voice. Sasuke offers me a hand and this time I accepted it and he helped pull me up. Pulling me flush against his chest, I feel his breath on my cheek and I feel myself melt into his touch.

Sasuke freezes and stops breathing. Feeling disgusted at myself for loving the way he feels against me, I pull away and stare at the floor.

"Well, you ran away and I came to check on you. Also, I wanted to know if you finished your poem so I can combine them." Sasuke says his usual cold and bored voice. _Bastard. Wait. Check on me._

"Oh, yeah. I finished it. Here you go. I know it's not the best, but I'm sure you won't mind. And, I made it longer than ten lines, I hope you don't mind." I forced a smile, but on the inside I was freaking out. I remembered how Sasuke's poem put me in tears. _I wonder who the ray of light is? Even Sasuke can have a crush on someone._

Sasuke shrugs and takes my poem from my hand. "Mine was longer than ten too, so it would be unfair if I did say something." I smiled and watched him read my poem.

I felt my heart flutter as I saw his lips moving as he read the paper. He looked deep in thought and re-read the poem. Rare emotions flickered in his eyes before disappearing and then reappearing a second later.

His eyes began to attain a glassy look, and a sparking tear slid down his pale cheek. He quickly wiped it away and took slow calming breaths. Soon he looked like nothing happened. He folded the paper and stuff it in his back pocket and turned around.

Walking away, he looks behind his shoulder. Waving a hand at me, "Great poem, fits well with mine, don't you think?" I stare at him frozen to the spot.

He smirked and turned fully to face me. He nodded his head, motioning behind him. "You coming dobe? Or do you plan to stand in the middle of the hallway looking like a ghost." Sasuke snickered, and I balled my fist.

Smiling - glad that it wasn't forced - I shook a fist at him and jogged to catch up to him. "Damn bastard. I'm still mad at you for scaring the shit out of me back there." I playfully punch him in the shoulder and he turns around and slaps me in the back of my head.

"Sorry not sorry. That was priceless and your scream was adorable, along with the way you whimpered and shook underneath me." Sasuke smirked slyly and I felt like punching him. I settled with a hard shove against his shoulder. Getting one back.

"Whatever." I smiled to myself. "Teme." I looked away, trying to hide my forming blush.

"Dobe,"

Shouldn't have looked away because I missed a rare smile and a look full of love.

{::}

"Good afternoon class. I'm sure you all heard what we are doing today, and I'm here to say that's it true. So make sure you leave everything in the class and go wait in the hallway." Iruka clapped his hands cheerfully and grabbed the classroom keys.

"Also, class, I'm sure you've seen him around but I should introduce you guys to each other. This guy standing over there." Iruka points to his office door and everyone turns and looks at the silver hair man leaning on the door with his hands in his pocket.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake, and he will be escorting us around the woods. Wave, and act excited and behave." Iruka bit that last part out. I smirk at him and then turn to Kakashi.

Kakashi catches my eye, and I wave enthusiastically . Kakashi smiles and barely nods. I fake a loud gasp and point a finger at Kakashi. Turning my head to Iruka, I glare at him. "If we have to act excited and behave, so should the bastard!" I yell. Iruka's eye twitches and I see him shaking a bit. _Shit. I did it this time._

"Kakashi, please don't annoy Naruto. Don't make me do you know what." Iruka said, glaring daggers at Kakashi. I turn back to Kakashi and smirk. Kakashi's smile faded into a scowl and I know its for me.

"Yeah Kakashi. Listen to mom. Don't make him take sex away. That would kill you." The class erupted into laughter and Kakashi sweat dropped. If I was looking at Iruka, I'm sure he was beet red, and if looks could kill, I would be laying 6 feet under by now.

"No ramen for you for the next month." Iruka yelled and ushered Kakashi and I out of the room with the rest of the class. I turned around and stomped my foot, pouting at Iruka. He just glared and pointed to the exit. Then I looked over at Kakashi. He pulled out a book and shrugged.

I pouted even more at Iruka but he didn't break. "C'mon Naruto. There's ghost waiting for us in the woods. Leave them alone." Kiba called from the exit down the hall. He was holding the door, waiting.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I stomp my way down the hall. "Humph." Then a thought hit me.

 _This works every time._ My inner fox demon grinned demonically and chuckled darkly.

Turning back to Iruka, and Kakashi -who were holding hands and whispering to each other - I wave my hand and catch their attention. I was already out of the door and a little ways to the woods. I waited until they were out of the door and Kiba ran past me to catch up with the rest of the class. They were waiting at the gate that leads to the woods.

"I guess tonight I will just have to make sure I'm extra loud and horny." I call out to them. Iruka lets go of Kakashi's hand and starts charging at me. Kakashi quickly wraps his arms under Iruka's arms and holds him back. I smile sweetly before running to Kiba and squeezing myself in between him and Hinata. Jeez, these two have gotten really close lately.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kiba asked. I shrugged and glanced at Hinata. She was blushing and twirling her thumbs. _Oh, they have gotten close. And I just stepped in between_

 _them. Stupid me._

Smiling, I stepped around Hinata, and bumped into her. She stumbled over into Kiba, who caught her. His arms were around her waist and her face was pressed into his chest. Kiba looked surprised and happy.

Hinata quickly fixed herself and began apologizing. Kiba looked over her head and at me. I whistled and looked everywhere but them. Then throwing a side glance, my eyes lock with Kiba's. He nods, and I wiggle my eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Kiba barked out with

laughter that shook his whole body.

Smiling, I watched Iruka open the gate and lead us into the woods. Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru leading the rest of us. Sasuke was in the back being trailed by Sakura and Ino. _They really need to get a better life. Let's see. Did I bring my rubber snake and spider. Gotta get them back for the lunch fiasco._

Sai, who was walking next to me, looked over my shoulder, and grinned at what was in my hands. Hinata did too, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. _Who knew she had a playful side?_

"Alright, I will get Ugly, and you get Uglier." Sai whispered and I handed him the snake.

I gave him a confused look. "Who's who again?"

"Huh, I will get Ino and you get Sakura." I smiled darkly and nodded at Sai. We split up and walk backwards in different directions. I spread out more into the trees and I hold up a hand, and we both wait until Sakura and Ino pass us.

After a few seconds, I hold up two fingers and point them toward. We both creep up on our prey. I watch as the giggle at something. _Completely oblivious._

I walk up behind Sakura, and throw the spider on her head. Squealing loudly enough to wake the dead, her hands reached up to her head and she flicked the rubber spider off. At the same time, Sai walked next to Ino and threw the snake in front of her feet. I watched her blue eyes grow wide as she screamed 'SNAKE!'

The whole class turned around and looked at the two screaming girls. Sai and I fall to the floor, laughing. My body shakes as my fist pound the forest floor. I grab the discarded spider and hold it up to Sakura. Her screaming instantly stops and her face turns red.

"NARUTO! WHEN WILL YOU GROW UP?!" She yelled and held a fist up. I was too busy laughing to notice her fist. I stand up, grabbing my stomach. Still laughing, I look up at her.

Noticing the killing intent in her eyes, I choke on a laugh and gulp.

In the next three seconds, I'm in the floor again. Not because I was laughing, but because Sakura punched me so hard I fell backwards. Unlike me, Ino jumped into Sai's arms and he was grinning like a champ.

Realization hit me like a bitch.

"You son of a bitch Sai. You knew Ino would react like that and purposely chose her. And damn Sakura that hurt." I groan as I stand up again.

Hearing a faint, "Language, Naruto," from Iruka, I grin proudly. Towering Sakura with my height, I look down at her.

"I'm sorry. But I had to get you and Ino back for lunch. And this was the perfect moment." I wiped a tear away, and chuckled softly.

Sakura sighed and then smiled. "Yeah whatever, you big goofball." She got on her tiptoes and ruffled my already messy hair. Her tone was soft and forgiving and I reveled in her touch.

Sakura loves me too much to stay mad at me for too long. She's my best friend after all. Then her tone turns hard and cold. "But do that again, and I will make sure you never have babies. Understood?" She tugged roughly on my hair causing me to swat away her hands.

"Ow, yeah yeah." She pulled again. I cringed. "OW! Yes, ok, I get it! Now let go of my gorgeous hair." She smiled and let go. I rubbed my scalp and pouted. I turned a icy look at Sai who was comforting Ino.

 _Of course. How could I forget? They're dating._

The class continued their way down a worn path in the forest. It was nice and peaceful. Birds flew around, chirping happily, and the wind played a sweet melody as it whipped through trees.

Leaves and flowers fell upon the ground. I was smiling. I looked ahead and saw Kakashi and Iruka holding hands again and Iruka pointing at things and blabbering and Kakashi smiling and nodding. I felt my heart swell with happiness. Everything was ok for once, well it could be if that was Sasuke and I.

Said person bumped into me, causing me to trip over my own foot. I saw the floor becoming bigger and bigger as I fell. But in an instant arms wrapped around my chest and I was pulled back unto my feet.

"Jesus, you're heavier than you look." Sasuke huffed and smoothed his clothes down.

I turned around in his grip and jabbed a finger in his chest, hard. I was too mad at him shoving me that I didn't realize that Sasuke's arms moved to my waist and we stopped walking with the group.

"Shut up teme, are you in a bad mood today?"

"Why would you think that dobe?"

"Well, let's go back in time. First, you scare the shit out of me at lunch, then you bump into my in the hallway, knocking me over-"

"You pulled me down with you, we're even." Sasuke interrupted. I ignored him and continued talking as if he didn't say anything. "Then you tease me all through the rest of lunch, and in Sex Ed today you snapped a condom on my cheek and that freaking hurt, and you kept making fun of my inexperience and shit like that, and now you're tripping me again." I huffed and puffed, my hands still on his chest, pinching him every now and then.

"I merely bumped into you by accident, you're the one that tripped over your own feet." He smirked.

I slapped his chest hard and he groan in pain, and tightened his arms around me for a second. That's when I realized his arms were still around me. They hung loosely now, but they were still there. _Where they belong._

"Ow," He faked a pained expression and pout. I smiled up at him. He returned my smile with his infamous smirk.

"That's what you get bastard. Karma's a bitch." I chuckle happily.

Sasuke leaned down and I flinched when his lips brushed the shell of my ear. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He purred. _Purred. Damn it! Kyuubi is awake now._

(Naruto named Naruto Jr. Kyuubi, I thought it would be funny)

Thinking quickly, which is new for me, I pulled out of his embrace and walked ahead a bit. Kakashi's head just disappeared from site. "Ramen would be great. Iruka banned it, and mom's word is law."

"Ramen it is. I still don't get how you that unhealthy shit, but if you like it, then I will treat you to some." Sasuke smirked and his arms fell limp at his sides. They felt so right against me.

"I don't get how you eat that healthy shit called tomatoes." I replied and smiled. "Let's catch up." I nod towards the disappearing class.

Sasuke smirked and began taking long strides that matched mine since we are close in height. Him beating me by a few inches.

 _Sasuke's arms wrapped my chest and pulled me into his chest. Sasuke began stroking my sides and one hand grabbed a butt cheek. I moaned into his chest and I felt his groan rumbled through his chest and out his mouth._

 _His other hand slipped underneath my shirt and rubbed up my back and he pushed his half hard erection into mine. Sighing happily, I begin rocking my hips into his searching for that heavenly friction._

 _Sasuke forced a knee in between my legs and rubbed my groin. I felt myself melting into him. Sasuke noticed too and pushed me into the tree behind us._

 _"Sasuke, the others...nghhh..." I started with words, but as Sasuke rubbed his thigh against my cock, my voice trailed off into a moan._

 _"Don't care. They can all see that you are mine. How 'bout it? We'll give them a show." I could feel Sasuke's smirk against my neck before he latched his hot mouth on my neck. I tilted my head to the side and fisted his hair._

 _"Sasuke...that feels good." I barely managed to say as I felt his hot tongue slip out and lick my neck to my ear lobe. Sucking softly I mewled and pleaded for more._

 _"Tell me what you want." Sasuke asked in a rushed voice. He too was losing his cool and control._

 _"You." I stated simply like it was obvious._

 _He smirked and tilted my head up. He pulled me into a hot and desperate kiss. I felt his hand move from my ass to my crotch. Palming me through my jeans, I break the kiss and cry out._

 _I knew it felt good when I jerk off, but this is totally different. Sasuke hummed and rubbed harder. I felt his thumb and forefinger work together to undo the button and pull the zipper down. I sighed as the heavy weight was pulled off my cock. Now just the boxers were left._

 _Sasuke palmed me once more through my boxers. I squirmed and thrust my hip forward into his hand. A hand gripped my hip and pushed me into the tree._ _"Patience Naruto." Sasuke's husky voice stilled me and I felt Kyuubi harden even more._

 _"Please Sasuke." I wiggled a bit more as his hand stroked me through my boxers. His hand dipped into my boxers and my breath hitched. I held my breath and could hear my heartbeat beat rapidly in my ears._

 _Sasuke's fingers twirled in my pubic hair before he hooked his thumb in the elastic of the boxers and tugged him down to join my jeans. I breathed when the final material was off my straining cock. Kyuubi sprang free and slapped against my stomach before standing out proud._

 _"So big," Sasuke hummed as he sank to his knees. I closed my eyes and waited to be sucked off. But it never came. "Naruto look at me." Sasuke whispered and I shivered at his hot breath had my dick twitching with need._

 _I looked down into dark pools of lust and the second our eyes locked, Sasuke took the head of my cock in his mouth and gave a hard suck._

 _"Sasuke!"_

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking at me.

"Huh? I didn't say anything." I looked at him confused.

"Yes you did. You practically yelled out my name." Sasuke said, amused glint in his eyes.

"I thought I saw something, sorry." I lied quickly. The look on Sasuke's face said that he didn't believe me, but he shrugged anyway.

"Hn." That ended our conversation and I looked away, blushing. Missed another smile.

(Sasuke's thoughts happening at the same time as Naruto's)

 _I pulled Naruto up and grunted as his weight crashed against me. I didn't mind now. Since he's this close he can feel how hard he's making me._

 _I wrapped my arms loosely around his hips so it wouldn't freak him out. He began ranting about me being an ass and a bastard, but I'm just watching his full pink lips move. I felt myself hardening more at the thought of those lips being put to better use._

 _"Hey are you even listening to me? Bastard? HELLLOOOOO?" Naruto began pinching my chest and accidently pinched my nipple. I moaned and felt Naruto tense up in my arms. That shut him up._

 _Naruto looked at me with lust full eyes. I felt my stomach twist and turn and I decided; Fuck it._

 _I leaned down and pressed my lips on his. Forcing his lips apart, I snake my tongue into his wet mouth and probe his tongue alive. Sooner than I thought, Naruto returned my kiss and sucked lightly on my tongue. I pushed Naruto against the nearest tree and ran my hands over his body. Pausing in my search, I grabbed his ass and gave it a big squeeze. Naruto moaned into the kiss, breaking it._

 _I latched my mouth on his neck and sucked harshly, marking him as mine. Naruto bucked his hips against mine, and I felt how hard he has become. Smirking, my hands went to the front of his jeans and unbuttoned them._

 _I removed his jeans and Naruto stepped out of them. Next to go was his boxers. I stroked his cock, and marveled at how big he is. Too bad he's taking it this time._

 _I spit onto my hand and pumped him a few times before kicking his legs further apart. Using my spit and his precum, I lubed my fingers up and traced his puckered hole. Naruto whined and pressed his ass against my finger. The tip pushed through the first ring of muscle, and I watched Naruto lower himself onto my finger. He slides back up and I added another finger as he slid back down. He moaned at the added finger, but continued moving._

 _"Please, more." He whined and wiggled his ass. I smirked and added a third finger. I pulled them as far as I could without pulling them out, and shoved them back in, hard. Naruto cried out, a few birds fluttered away._

 _I pulled out, and pushed back in, twisting my wrist. Naruto spread his legs some more and purred. I thrust my fingers faster and bent them into a hook. I was searching for that special spot and probe around in Naruto some more. Finding it, Naruto gasped loudly, and bucked his hips down on my fingers. I pulled out and smirked at Naruto's whimper at the lost of fingers. Ah, but you're getting something so much better._

 _I tugged my sweats and boxers down at the same time and pumped myself a few times to spread my precum around my enlarged shaft. I smirked at the fact that I'm longer than Naruto, but he's thicker._

 _I positioned myself and I felt Naruto wrap his arms around my neck and pull me into a heated kiss. With that, I find his stretched hole, and slam in and begin moving without waiting for him to get use to the feel of me._

 _"Sasuke!"_

Naruto's scream pulled me out of my thought's and I looked over at Naruto's flushed face. Having naughty thought too, huh?

"Yes, Naruto?" I tried my best to hide my amusement in my voice.

(Back to Naruto)

Once I saw Kakashi's silver hair, I jogged up to him and threw my arms around him and Iruka.

"Hey guys!" We should have a movie tonight and order ramen." Iruka and Kakashi laughed and let go of each other's hand and trapped me in between them.

"I do believe I said no ramen for a month." Iruka put a finger on his mouth and tilted his head up in fake thoughts.

"But Mommmmm, I love ramen." I whined. Iruka swatted my head in annoyance and huffed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah Naruto. Listen to your mother." Kakashi said in a stern voice and puffed his chest out.

Iruka leaned over me to slap the back of Kakashi's head. "I will make you sleep on the couch and I will make you, Naruto, wait two months before I buy you ramen."

"Whatttt? But Iruka, it's ramen." I sloughed and looked up at Iruka with my famous puppy dog eyes. I watch Iruka fight an internal fight before looking away and covering his eyes.

"No means no, Naruto." Iruka finally said.

I shrugged and dropped my arms from their shoulders. "Fine, doesn't matter. Sasuke is going to take me out to some." I humphed, and ran ahead and slowed next to Hinata, and Kiba.

Kiba was whispering something in Hinata's ear, and she nodded. I nudged Hinata, and she beamed at me. I looked at her, then at Kiba, and back at her, and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata blushed and then giggled. "Instead of helping other's with their love life, why don't you work on yours?"

"Me? Have a love life? You give me too much credit Hinata." I laughed and she gave me a stern look. I instantly freeze and fear for my life.

"I know who you like Uzumaki. And I think it's quite adorable and perfect. You two are polar opposites, and we all know opposites attract. I mean , look at me and Kiba. I come off as a quiet and shy girl, while Kiba is loud and brash. Complete opposites, but we both love each other." Hinata poked me in the ribs. I rubbed the sore spot.

"Well, you got the loud part right. Don't forget that you are attractive and smart, while Kiba is good-looking and dumb as a door knob." I laugh but Hinata pokes me hard again stopping me mid laugh.

"You don't have much room to talk. While Sasuke is a genius and talented, you barely pass and have few to none talents. What you are good at and Sasuke isn't, is that you give people hope and bring happiness." Hinata tickled my side and giggled as I squealed.

"You really mean that Hinata?" I asked in a quiet voice. Her face softened and a sincere smile that reached her eyes spread across her face.

"With all my heart Naruto." I smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lifting her up, I spun us around. She squealed and swatted my head and arms.

"Put me down Naruto. Seriously. I have motion sickness." With that I put her down and she fixes her clothes and her hair.

She looks over my shoulder and her eyes widen. "Naruto, look at that." She points behind me and I turn and follow her gaze.

We walked through the thick mass of trees away from the path, that's when I heard a scared whimper. It sounded like an animal.

Following the sounds of the whimper, Hinata trailing behind me, I come to a bush. The bush shook. No the animal in the bush shook. We jump back a bit and the shaking stops. Then a painful wailing starts. I walk slowly to the bush and place my hands against the small branches.

My heart breaks as I push the bush apart. A baby fox was caught in a hunters trap. The kit was red and orange with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. And that's saying something because my eyes are pretty blue too.

I usher Hinata over and she gasps when she sees the kit. "Hinata, I'm going to free the kit, and take it back to the school, and take some bandages from the nurse's office. I want you to tell Iruka and Kakashi that I went back to take a dump. They won't question that, trust me." Hinata blushed lightly and then nodded seriously.

I look back at the scared kit, his eyes were round and big and full of fear and pain. I look at the matted fur underneath his eyes, and I immediately know that it's been crying for a while.

I press the release on the trap and the kit wails again. But it sounded different this time. Probably happy. The kit stumbles and falls. I know it lost a lot of blood I work quickly. I take my

hoodie off and wrap the kit in my arms.

The kit, wrapped like a baby, licked my cheek in gratitude as I picked it up and hugged it to my chest. It rubbed it's head on my chest and yawned. "Oh my gosh, Hinata. It's going to kill me with it's extreme cuteness." I nuzzle my face against its cold body and hold it tighter against my warmth.

If I wasn't distracted at the cute kit, I would have noticed the picture Hinata took of me babying a baby fox.

"Anyways, I have to get its wound clean. Remember to tell Iruka and Kakashi that I went back to take a dump. Okay?" I look up at her, and she nods.

I jogged back carefully to the path and waited for the last person to pass. After Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi pass, I jump back onto the worn trail, and run back to the school.

Holding tightly to the kit, I run as fast as I can, jumping over roots and ducking under low hanging branches. The school gate and building came into view. I smiled and panted as the building grew larger the closer I got.

Twisting my body sideways and jumping, I pass the gate without stopping to open it wider. I ran through the ditch that separated the school and the forest. I ran to the building and silently thanked the heavens as a nurse came out of the building, swinging the door wide open.

I sped past her and into the hallway. I ran to the main office and found an empty nurses office.

Setting the kit down on a bed, I rummage through the closets and cabinets. I found hydrogen peroxide, Neosporin, an ace wrap and gauze.

I dumped the contents on the same bed the kit sat on. I carefully unwrapped my hoodie from the kit and set it aside. I reached from the kits injured leg and he snapped his jaws at my hand.

"Hey, hey. I'm here to help. Let me help you baby. It's going to feel better soon, just let me make sure it will heal properly and make sure you don't get an infection." I cooed at the kit.

Surprisingly, he seemed to understand me and laid down, stretching out it's injured hind leg.

I looked at the two holes that were still bleeding. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I took a wet washcloth to the wounds. The once white cloth turned red instantly and wiped away the dried blood along with the new blood. The tears falls unto my hand and disappears in the rag.

Once I cleaned away the dirt and grass from the wound, I rinsed the rag until it was white again. This time I poured the peroxide on the cloth and squeezed it onto the wound. The kit whined

loudly, and I petted it softly.

"Shh, baby. I promise it's going to feel better soon. Just hang in a little bit more." I cooed and scratched him behind his fuzzy ear. He turned his head and licked my hand.

Again, I rinsed off the rag, and dampened it again. Cleaning away the white foam from the peroxide, I throw the rag in the sink instead of getting up.

I grab the Neosporin and slab the cream on the wound. The kit let out a soft mewl and yawned again. "Feels good doesn't it?" I chuckle and pet the fox. I cap the tube and throw it with the bottle of peroxide. I grab the gauze and wrap it carefully around the wounds. Blood bleeds through, but not much as before. I smile softly and then wrap the ace bandage and secure it was a safety pin that I found in a drawer.

The kit brings his leg back to himself and licks at the wrap. I smile and pet the fox again. I still marvel at the incredible blue eyes.

"Hello there, Naruto. Has anyone told you, you could be a great vet?" The nurse that I ran past was leaning against the door to the nurse's office, watching me intently.

"I'm sorry. But when I saw him hurt, out in the forest. I just couldn't leave him there. Look at the kit. He's just so precious." I look at her with pure love for the kit in my eyes.

"I'm not mad, I'm impressed." Now go, the bell is about to ring." She smiled.

"I could kiss you right now, but I won't because I'm gay." I grinned, and looked at the kit. Fast asleep snuggled against my hoodie. My heart swelled at the sight. "I hate to ask, but do you have a box or something I can hide him in?" I asked the nurse.

She was already removing some items in a box to another one and handed the empty box and lid to me. I took a pen and poked a bunch of holes in the lid and gave the pen back to the nurse.

I picked the kit up, who whined, but fell asleep again. "My god, this thing is going to kill me." I whine too and fold my hoodie so it would fit in the box. I picked the kit up again and the nurse helped me place its leg down carefully.

"Thank you so much." I hug her and close the lid. I walk quickly but carefully back to Iruka's class. The bell rang as I opened the door. Everyone gave me a weird look as the looked at me and then the box, but no one asked what was in it.

I held the door for everyone and then walked into the classroom. I froze and was met with four pairs of eyes staring intently at me. The door closing was the only sound for a minute.

Hinata looked at the box and then back at me. She didn't say a word but her eyes spoke for her.

She wanted to know if the kit made it. She a curt nod, she released a relieved sigh.

I said her goodbyes and walked past me to the door. She rested a hand on my shoulder and gave a calming squeeze before leaving for good.

"What's in the box?" Sasuke asked.

I look at the box and then at him. "Something."

"What's in the box Naruto?" Iruka asked curiously.

I shrugged. "It's my hoodie."

"Pray tell, there's a good reason why your hoodie is in a box." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his temple.

I growled and walked past them to my desk. Setting it down nice and easy, I turn my attention back to the three nosy people.

"I was washing my hands in the bathroom when I noticed the facet turned upside down. My hoodie took some serious water damage and I didn't want to put it back on or in my bag with all my work, so I went to the nurse's office. She gave me that beat up box and I put my hoodie in there. The end. Now can we stop with the questions. Sasuke still has to take me to ramen, and I have to go home and change my clothes before I go on that date." I huffed and gathered my bag and shrugged it on. I picked up the box carefully and stare at Iruka and Kakashi and raise an eyebrow.

"Spoken like a true gay man." Kakashi smirked and nodded towards the door. "I guess Sasuke can come with us too if he's taking you out for ramen. Unless you too want to change before going?" Kakashi snickered and Iruka playfully poked him in the forehead.

"Stop being mean to them Kakashi. Let's go before Naruto pops a blood vessel." Iruka giggled and lead the way out of his classroom.

I quickly followed him and then Sasuke and finally Kakashi. Once all out and set, Iruka locked his door and walked us out to the teachers parking lot. Kakashi got in the passenger seat and I opened the back door to set my stuff down slowly.

I looked back at Sasuke, who was slowly rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" I asked him with slanted eyes. A part wants to cancel and reschedule the ramen date to stay with the kit, but I want to go out and be alone with Sasuke too.

He opened his mouth before the sound of a phone going off cut him off. He frowned and wiggled his phone out of his jeans.

"Itachi? What's up?" We all watched Sasuke talk on the phone with his older brother.

His face paled and went serious. "You sure it has to be now? Why don't you have Deidara do it?"

Sasuke listened for a minute, his face lighting up a bit. "I knew that obnoxious blonde freak was useless. And to think I was beginning to call him Deidara nii-san." Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples with his free hand.

Sasuke listened as Itachi spoke loudly, and a smirk grew on his face, and then turned into a scowl. His eyes briefly locked with mine before turning back to the car. "You did not just say that? They are two totally different peo-"

Sasuke was cut off. He looked at me again and then back at the car. "True, I will give you that. So tell me again why Deidara can't do it. I mean all you need to do is drive your lazy ass to the house and then back home."

Itachi's voice was a bunch of jumbled words, and Sasuke's face softened as he listened to Itachi.

"Yeah, I understand. Yes, I remember. Second floor, old room. Closet. Secret floorboard. I got you. Quick question brother. How the hell did you learn about that? Mum and dad never brought that up."

I giggled as Sasuke called his parents mum and dad. Sasuke smiled too for a second.

"The cats? My god, how drunk are you? You sound fine, so how high are you? Did Deidara do this? I knew his explosive personality would do this to you." Sasuke looked dead serious and both Kakashi and I erupted in laughter.

Sasuke waited for Itachi's reply. His eyes widen and he snickered into the phone.

"Those cats? Alright, I will be there as soon as I can. Tell Deidara I meant no offense as I insulted him." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yeah, whatever. I want tomatoes for this. Huh?" Sasuke's face turned a deep red color. "I can't believe you. I swear you _will_ be dickless in the morning." And with that he hung up. We al waited for him to explain that last part.

Sasuke looks around sheepishly. "Well that was Itachi. Apparently he left something back at our grandparents house, and I have to go pick it up." I hang my head feeling disappointed but relieved. Sasuke steps closer to me and hooks his forefinger under my chin and lifts my face up.

He looks at me with dark passion in his eyes. Regret was clearly evident in those ebony pools. "We will do this another day all right?" I was speechless, so I nodded. He smirked and backed away.

"If you're wondering about that last part. Remember Deidara? Well that's Itachi partner. And while he was on the phone with me, he was fucking Deidara, reason why he couldn't be the one to do the job." Kakashi smirks and nods his agreement and I just shake my head.

I reach out and tap Sasuke on the nose. He sneezes his adorable soft sneeze and glares at me.

"Bless you, and do you need a ride there?"

"No, I drove to school today. see you tomorrow?" Sasuke began his walk to the student parking lot.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I waved and he gave a wave back, never looking back.

I got into the back seat and stared at Kakashi and Iruka through the rear view mirror.

"You saw that right? That wasn't just my imagination right?" I stared dumbly before blinking.

"Oh yeah, that was a whole lot of sexual tension between you guys. I think I just need to lock you two in a room and let nature take its course." Kakashi shrugs and takes out his book. Iruka starts to car and drives out of the front gate. I rested my hand on the box of the sleeping kit and sigh.

{::}

I ate dinner with Iruka and Kakashi, and then Iruka helped me with his homework and Kakashi helped with my math and Physics homework. He explained everything and then some. After dinner and homework, we watched a movie, and then I spent the rest of the night in my room with the kit. I named him Kurama.

Kurama laid curled up on my hoodie and mewled loudly when I walked into my room. I shh-ed him and cut up the chicken that was leftover from dinner. I fed him and poured water from a bottle into a small bowl I snuck in.

Eating and drinking happily, Kurama limped into my lap seeking attention. "Oh my god, you are certainly cuter than Sasuke, I wish I could keep you but I need you to heal so I can bring you back to your mom." Kurama nuzzled closer to me and let out another loud mewl.

"I will tell Iruka tomorrow about you. I won't keep you a secret, because I'm sure it will be too difficult for me." I patted Kurama's head and rubbed his fuzzy ears. He let another delighted mewl.

"But you are making hard to let you go." I picked up the kit and held him to my chest. His paws rested over my heart and he licked my cheek.

"Too damn cute." I flip on my bed and take his leg into my hand. "How is this feeling?" He let out a soft wail. "Hurts huh?"

I unwrap the ace bandage and remove the gauze. I hold up a hand to Kurama. "Stay here. I will be right back." If I sneak out of my room and quietly crawl to the kitchen, Iruka and Kakashi won't be able to see me from the armchair. And they will be too caught up in whatever show they are watching.

Honestly, I'm not worried about Iruka, it's Kakashi that scares me shitless. _He's like a fucking ninja, a fucking awesome ninja._

I open my bed to a wide crack and squeeze my skinny body through it without making a sound. Leaving it barely opened to get in the same way, I drop to the floor quietly and crawl slowly to the kitchen. Once there I peak over the sink. _Good, they haven't noticed._

Grabbing the first aid basket from under the sink, I slide it under my arm and slowly close the cabinet door. With a small 'thump' I crawl back to my room. I get to the door when a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled at Kakashi, who grinned slyly down at me.

"Naruto! Language!" Iruka yells from the couch.

"Sorry mom!" I yell back. I get an annoyed huff in reply.

Then I turn back to Kakashi - who is still staring at me suspiciously. _Damn ninja._

"Why are you sneaking around?" He asked while raising a silver eyebrow.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I hiss. His visible eye widens and then narrows.

"I will tell Iruka about the fox if you don't start answering questions." I gulped at the stern tone he was using.

In a low voice, "Come on in Kakashi." I push my door wider and crawl in. Standing up, I walk behind Kakashi and shut my door.

I walk to my bed and lay the first aid kit next to Kurama. "Kakashi, meet Kurama, Kurama baby, this is Kakashi, he won't hurt you." I lifted my hoodie to reveal Kurama who was licking his injured leg.

I watch Kakashi's face soften and a nurturing look cross his eye. "You rescued him didn't you? What is wrong with his leg?" Kakashi stuck his hand out to the kit, who in return sniffed it and licked his fingers.

Kakashi sat on my bed, covered his lap with my hoodie, and then gently picked the kit up and placed him on his lap.

"Hinata technically found him, he was trapped by a fox trap, the ones that clamp around the animal's feet. It's a kit Kakashi, I wasn't going to let it bleed to death before getting the chance to live it's life. So I wrapped it in my hoodie and took him to the nurse's office. I cleaned him up and brought him back here. I was honestly going to tell you guys tomorrow but I didn't want to ruin Iruka's mood with it." I explained.

Kakashi patted the furry fox and smiled. "I see, and you did this by yourself? Has anyone told you, you could be a great nurse with your love for animals?"

I smirked and nodded. "The nurse did. And yes, she caught me, but helped me with the box, so that part wasn't a lie." I added quickly.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, I will help you this time. Let's clean the wound again and wrap it with a fresh bandage." Kakashi held the kit and threw away the old wrappings, while I cleaned and reapplied cream to the wound. It stopped bleeding and is healing now. I secured the bandaged and petted the sleeping kit.

"My gosh Kakashi. He's so precious. Did you know foxes are my favorite animals? Then it's toads and frogs." I grinned a goofy grin and Kakashi ruffled my hair.

"I won't tell Iruka, until tomorrow. But I will vouch for you when the time comes. Also, I will be the one waking you up so Iruka won't see Kurama, okay? So don't freak out." Kakashi set down the sleeping kit and left my room.

I smiled and thanked the heaven's for giving me to two best parents in the world. I hope the make it official soon. I don't think Kakashi knows that I know about it. I snickered and undressed. Going to the bathroom, I brush my teeth and hair and throw my dirty clothes into the basket.

Back in my room, I make a bed for Kurama in the box. I push a small throw pillow into box for softness then I lay my hoodie over it. Kurama seems to have taken a liking to it. Smiling softly, I place the dreaming kit in the makeshift bed and then proceed to crawl into my own.

Sighing happily, I turn the light off and fall into endless dreams about a ninja world where Sasuke and I fuck a lot using ninjutsu and genjutsu.


	6. Hinata, Innocent?

Chapter Six: Hinata Isn't All That Innocent

(Third Person)

"Hey Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto stepped into the school building; Iruka following behind Naruto.

"Hinata! What a sweet surprise?" Naruto hugged Hinata and picked her up. Hinata squealed and swatted Naruto's head.

"Down boy!" Hinata laughed and Naruto put her down gently.

"I wanted to ask you a question, about you know what." Hinata whispered the last part. Iruka raised a curious eyebrow but didn't question it, thinking _high school drama._

"I have a class to teach. Don't be late to your first block, Naruto. Have a good day you two, see you in class." Iruka leaned over Naruto's shoulder and laid a tender kiss on Naruto's temple. Naruto beamed a brilliant smile at him and waved as Iruka left Hinata and Naruto alone.

Naruto waited till Iruka was out of sight before pulling Hinata closer to the lockers and spoke quietly. "I named the fox Kurama. And he's doing fine. Kakashi said he would stay home today and watch over him. Iruka doesn't know, yet. I plan on telling him when we get home tonight. So let's keep this a secret between us, okay?"

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Sure Naruto. It's our little furry secret." She giggled and Naruto snickered.

The bell rang through the school and the two made their way to class. Naruto couldn't wait to get home while Hinata was thinking up a storm.

{::}

Naruto was having a rough day, and was seeking the company of his fox. He texted Kakashi multiple times but got the same reply every time.

 _He's fine Naruto. Stop texting me while you are in class. I will tell Iruka. And that means no ramen. Bye! ;)_

Naruto shivered. _Damn pervert._ Growling, Naruto turned his phone off and tucked in his back pocket.

His chemistry teacher had left class unexpectedly, so Naruto went to Orochimaru sensei biology class, where they were dissecting a frog.

Naruto had thrown up over the desk and sat in the nurse's office for that period. Iruka went to check on him, but was thrown out by Naruto for laughing at him and calling him a baby.

Then in Naruto's Trig class, Kurenai sensei had him solve a problem on the board, which he couldn't. He was embarrassed. _Thank god Sasuke doesn't have this class with me._ Naruto thought as he went to sit back down.

In economics, Naruto doozed off a few times, and decided to blow up Kakashi's phone until he sent a picture of Kurama to prove that he was alright. Same answer, _no._

It was gym class that threw Naruto off today.

Naruto walked to the locker rooms with Lee, when he noticed bright red hair. A tall handsome figure was leaning against a locker in the men's locker room. He was already dressed in basketball shorts and a wife beater. _Hot._ Was all Naruto thought as they made their way to their lockers to change.

Naruto unlocked his locker and undressed to his boxers. He felt cold eyes roam his body, and he shivered, and then sneezed. _Someone is talking about me._

Pulling on an orange shirt and black gym shorts, Naruto stuffed his school clothes in his locker and slammed it shut. He sat on a bench and pulled on his gym shoes and tied them tightly so he wouldn't trip over them like he did yesterday. He still has the bruise.

Naruto and Lee left the locker room when they were done dressing out. "So Bushy Brow, what do you think we are doing today?"

"I heard Gai sensei is having us run till our youthful selves drop." Lee pumped a fist in the air and a fire lit in his eyes.

Naruto gawked at him and groaned. Then a thought came to him. It's always fun teasing Lee. "Why doesn't Gai test your youthfulness somewhere else. Such as a bed."

Lee snapped out of his youth speech and gawked at Naruto. "I do not understand

you. How can Gai sensei test my youth in a bed?"

Naruto smirked and in a hushed voice answered. "Trust me Lee, there's many ways Gai can test your youth and his in a bed. Why don't you go ask him, I'm sure he would love to demonstrate a few ways for you." Naruto winked and gave Lee a thumb's up.

Lee gasped and the fire came back to his eyes. "Yes! I will do so. Thank you Naruto for your help. I will tell you how this youthful adventure turns out!" Lee gave Naruto a thumb's up and ran over to Gai sensei.

Naruto was laughing as he watched Lee speed towards the other green giant. That is until a cold voice broke him out of his glee. "You know, Gai could get fired for that?"

Naruto instantly knew the face and blushed. Sasuke was leaning over his shoulder and whispering in his ear. Naruto stuttered for a bit and felt his blush reach his ears. "And tell me, how would you know how to test one's youthfulness in a bed, when you yourself, don't do much of this _testing_ in a bed?" Sasuke purred.

That shook Naruto out of his blush and to gawk. "Oh, really? And tell me, how would you know that?" When there was no answer, Naruto humphed and walked off to the football field, where the rest of the class was.

Sasuke followed and chuckled. He caught up to Naruto and walked next to him. "I'm still sorry about yesterday. Today is fine though, if you're still up for it." A hint of regret was laced in Sasuke's voice.

"Well, I will have to check with Iruka and Kakashi about an issue at home. Speaking of homes, how's Itachi?" Naruto didn't want to say no, but was worried about Kurama. He didn't want to say yes, tell Iruka about the fox, and then have to tell Sasuke no.

"Itachi?... Oh, you mean the dickless freak of a brother. He's fine, apparently, when we were living in my grandmother's house, he left an old photo album in his closet. And some other stuff that I never knew he had, but it's whatever now." Sasuke sounded annoyed at his brother, but still loved him.

Naruto giggled at Sasuke's antics. He would get so annoyed and impatient with someone, but he never denied a favor or needed help. Something Naruto loved about him.

"So what were the cat's?" Naruto still wanted to know what they were.

"Cat's? Ah jeez, I had thought Itachi was high for a second before he reminded me that the _cat's_ where our grandparent's. They would always wear cat ears and tails, and added 'meow' to the end of every sentence." Sasuke rubbed his temples and sighed loudly.

On the football field, the duo walked around the class and to the back of their group. On the way there, Naruto was scanning the crowd for the new kid. He wanted to meet him. _Red hair…._

Finally, Naruto passed him. Said guy looked up and their eyes met and locked onto each others. Naruto instantly realized the same pain and loneliness he felt in this guy's eyes. Said guy has bright red hair that;s long and almost shaggy but brushed over his eyes, which are a beautiful blue green color, and he wore eyeliner around his eyes making the color pop.

But the eyes held so much emotion, and Naruto felt drawn to him. They were cold and menacing, but underneath the hate was a wounded heart. One Naruto knew very well. _We're the same._ Naruto thought to himself as time slowed. Naruto stopped walking and kept the man's stare.

Sasuke stopped next to Naruto, confused at his sudden stop. He followed his stare. His face twisted into a scowl as he noticed Naruto was looking at the new guy. Said man was looking at Naruto with cold eyes, and Sasuke didn't like it.

Sasuke noticed the cold eyes, laced with pain. But it drove Sasuke away. He recognized similar pain to his own, but this was on a level different from his.

This man was lied to his whole life, he was hated, and he only desired a friend. Sasuke still didn't like the way he was looking at Naruto, but his face softened. Naruto blinked first and looked at Sasuke. But Sasuke was looking at the new guy. Who was looking back.

The new guy assessed Sasuke and Naruto before making his way over to them. "Do you mind? Staring is impolite." His voice was velvety and deep.

Naruto to mumble an apology but Sasuke cut him off. "What's your name?"

"Gaara, and your's?" So the sexy man has a name equally hot and mysterious.

"Sasuke Uchiha. We will not apologize for staring when you yourself was too." Sasuke sounded annoyed and peeved.

"Ah yes, but I believe it was your friend that was staring first." Gaara's lip twitched into a smirk.

"Ah yes, and for you to know he was staring; you would have had to be as well. We are done here." Sasuke frowned and tugged on Naruto's elbow. "Pleasure to meet you." That part sounded bit out.

"You as well, Uchiha." Gaara began walking away, ignoring Naruto. That irked Naruto into ripping his elbow from Sasuke and interrupting Gai's instructions.

"Hey Gaara! What about me? Don't you want to know my name as well?!" Naruto hollered at the retreating red head.

"No, you don't interest me. Only the Uchiha," and with that Gaara faded into the crowd of students leaving behind a pissed off Naruto and slightly interested Sasuke.

{::}

Naruto had been in a bad mood all day. He knew what he saw. How could he forget? He woke up every day looking into those eyes. That belonged to himself. He grew accustomed to them until Iruka adopted him.

They had some kind of bond forming, Naruto knew it. he fumed all lunch as he heard his voice mingle with Sasuke's. Naruto knew that Sasuke was getting fed up with the guy, but was just being courteous to the newbie. That only pissed Naruto off. He ended up ranting about it to Iruka during lunch.

{::}

During Naruto's free period after lunch, he decided to try again with Gaara. Naruto was ecstatic to know that Gaara too had a free period after lunch. Naruto followed the oblivious red head to the library and then broke off in a different direction. he didn't want to come off as a stalker on the first day. He just wanted to know the guy.

Gaara walked to the nonfiction section of the library, while Naruto went straight for fiction. Naruto peeped around the bookshelf and searched for red hair. _Found him._

Naruto grabbed a random book, and made his way to Gaara. Pretending to read a book about mystical tailed demons, he "accidentally" bumped in Gaara.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. You alright?" Naruto faked his surprise, but was happy to know it sounded real. _Shit, it actually hurt. He has a hard head._

Gaara dropped his book when the blonde bumped into him. Naruto bent down and picked up Gaara's book, handing it back to him. "I'm okay, thank you." Gaara sounded bored.

"Oh, hey! You're the new kid, Gaara, right? We met earlier today, remember?"

"No," came the simple answer.

"It was gym, where he saw Sasuke and me together," Naruto blushed at the thought of them being together _together._

"Nope, I remember the Uchiha, but not you. Unless, you're saying that you were that loud mouth blonde." Gaara sent him a cold look, but Naruto knew he was just afraid of being close to someone and was pushing everyone away.

Naruto softly smiled. He knew he's loud and dense sometimes, and he didn't mind being called that.

With the same soft smile, "You know Gaara? I see the pain in your eyes. They were in mine once as well. If you ever need a friend, just listen for the loud mouth blonde, and you will find me. Unless it's Ino." Naruto chuckled and looked up at Gaara.

Naruto looked up and saw wide, disbelieving eyes. Naruto felt his heart clench. No one should be this lonely. He felt tears swell in his eyes as he thought about the suffering they both went through.

Naruto rubbed the offending tears away, and spoke again. "I know you don't believe me, but ask anyone. I was there too, and I understand you. I wouldn't cry for just anybody."

"Why would you do that?" Gaara's voice was soft and timid.

"Why would I do what?" Naruto blinked.

"Why would you cry for me? You don't know me. I was so mean to you, but you cried for me, and still smile at me." Gaara's voice went back to its mean and cold tone.

"I just can't help thinking that I would have wanted someone to be my friend and be there when I needed to cry. So it would be wrong of me if I ignored someone who needs a friend. A true friend, and I will be that friend, believe it."

With that, Naruto waved and left Gaara to think over what he said. Naruto was at the end of the aisle when a voice stopped him.

"Hey, you never told me your name. Have can we be friends if I don't even know your name?" Gaara called from his place and Naruto was graced with a small smile painted on Gaara's face.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto rounded the corner and replaced the book back to its original place before leaving the library.

{::}

Naruto found himself in a gloomy mood in his last period. Today Iruka was actually giving a lesson in class, and threatened Naruto with ramen if he fell asleep in class. Every now and then he would doze off, only to have Kiba wake him up with a painful snap of a rubber band. Or Hinata, who sat behind him, would shake him slightly.

Naruto, was not having a good day. Tapping his pencil impatiently, Iruka glared at him.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka asked. The class turned and looked at him.

Pouting, "Nothing mom, please continue this boring lesson. At least I'm not asleep." Naruto looked at Iruka. "And I want ramen tonight."

Iruka frowned and then smiled. "Sure Naruto, but call me mom one more time, and you won't ever be able to speak again." Iruka kept his smile on, and Naruto gulped. He nodded quickly and Iruka clapped.

"Great!" Iruka went back to his lesson, and Naruto started dozing off again.

Every now and then, you could hear a giggle, and then a cough. Naruto ignored it. Then it grew louder and happened more often.

"Oh my gosh, can you please stop laughing?" Naruto called out to whoever was laughing.

Iruka snapped at Naruto. "Naruto! Don't interrupt my lesson! Now, whom ever is laughing, can you please pay attention? This is important."

The giggling stopped, but only for a few minutes. Naruto bite down on his jaw.

"Hinata! I'm surprised. Hand your phone over. And please tell me what's more important then this huge project." Iruka walked to her desk and Hinata calmly placed her phone in Iruka's hand.

"Well, though I agree that this is important. I think a fox that lives in your apartment is more important." Hinata giggled. Naruto gagged and jumped out of his seat.

"Hinata! Why would you say that?" Naruto panicked. He didn't know how Iruka was going to react. Slowly, and gulping, Naruto looked at Iruka, who was looking at Hinata's phone.

"Naruto? What is Hinata talking about?" Iruka's voice was soft, as was his face as he examined the picture. It was the one of Naruto snuggling the hurt fox in his arms.

"We found him in the woods yesterday. Naruto and I heard whimpering so we went to check it out. I was scared but Naruto was brave and looked into the bush where the fox was in. After rustling around a bit, Naruto took his hoodie off and picked up a fox. A _baby_ fox. Naruto saved a baby fox from a hunter's trap. He raced back to school and took care of it. If it wasn't for Naruto, this baby fox would be dead. He was going to tell you today. So don't be mad. I mean look at the picture." Hinata explained.

She grabbed her phone and tapped a few buttons. Soon the whole class had access to the picture. And the room was filled with aw's. Naruto blushed.

"Though what you did was good Naruto, you are still in trouble, and you know we can't keep it." Iruka said. Naruto frowned.

"Yes, I understand."

"Naru-" Iruka started.

"I understand," And with that Naruto left the class. Not going far, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

I guess this adds to Naruto's bad day. The hallway was empty and quiet. Or was until a door opened and footsteps headed towards Naruto. He brought his knees up, rested his head on them and wrapped his arms around his legs.

The person sat next to him and put an arm around him. "I'll talk to Kakashi about it, okay?" Iruka's voice echoed in the hallway. Naruto nodded and Iruka left.

Minutes later another pair of footsteps was heard. The person sat down next to Naruto and punched him in the arm, hard. Naruto knew who it was instantly. Why? Because he recognized the person's punches.

"You damn bastard, leave me alone." Naruto punched Sasuke back equally hard. Naruto looked up at him and saw a rare smile.

"There we go. You sulking isn't a good look on you. I missed the fire in your eyes." Sasuke rubbed his shoulder, and both men settled down.

"I think that was really great of you to rescue the kit by the way." Sasuke said after a while of sitting in silence.

Naruto yawned and leaned into Sasuke's shoulder. Said person tensed at the touch and then heard Naruto's steady breathing, and relaxed. _The fox probably kept him up all night._

Sasuke smiled again and wrapped an arm around Naruto. He pulled Naruto into his lap and leaned against the locker. Seventh period still had 20 minutes before the bell rang. And if anyone dare tell them to move, Sasuke has his famous Uchiha glare up his sleeve.

Thankfully, no one showed up till the bell rang. Sasuke himself was falling asleep. Naruto was talking in his sleep and he swore he heard his name but didn't say anything. Shaking Naruto, Naruto yawned and blinked slowly.

Naruto jumped when he saw the position he was in. He was sitting in Sasuke's lap, his knees resting on Sasuke's thigh, and his head was tucked under Sasuke's chin.

Blushing, Naruto untangled himself and stood up, and helped Sasuke up. "Um, thanks I guess." Naruto didn't know what to say, so a thank you was best.

Sasuke smirked and began walking back to Iruka's class. "Just remember you owe me now." And Sasuke disappeared into the class. Naruto mirrored Sasuke's smirk and followed after him.

The class was empty besides a pacing Iruka and a packing Sasuke. Sasuke said his goodbyes and gave Naruto a playful punch before leaving the class.

"Teme," Naruto called out.

"Bye dobe." Sasuke waved without looking back. Naruto lost him in the crowd.

Naruto smiled and turned back to Iruka. Iruka saw Naruto and quickly embraced him in a tight loving hug. "Don't scare me like that. I thought the both of you just left like that. I thought it was because of me. Hinata explained that it was a prank Kiba made her do. That's when Sasuke left to get you to come back, but ended up not. I was worried."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka and smiled. "Alright Mom, I'm here now. Damn Kiba, I swear, I'm going to pour mouthwash down his throat to get rid of that dog breath." Naruto snickered and Iruka swatted his head.

"Language. Let's go, ramen is on me." Iruka pulled out of the hug and grabbed his class keys. Naruto grabbed his bag and followed Iruka out of the class and to his car.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen." Naruto repeated the whole ride.

* * *

Kakashi was home when Iruka and Naruto walked through the door. The sleeping kit, Kurama, was curled in his lap. Iruka had texted him, telling him that he knew about the kit and what Naruto did. They came to a decision, one Kakashi was very happy about.

Naruto's face lit up when he saw the kit. "Kurama!" The kit woke and sniffed. Kurama bounced off Kakashi's lap and landed awkwardly, due to his injured leg. Kurama tried walking to Naruto, but his limp was still too heavy so the kit fell.

"Aw, baby, don't walk, I will come to you." Naruto cooed as he walked to the kit and picked him up. Kurama licked his scars and head butted Naruto's jaw. Naruto laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

Kurama's tail swayed happily and his ears perked forward when Iruka began petting him too. Kurama was enjoying the attention and spent all day demanding attention from Kakashi.

Naruto walked to the kitchen to find something to feed him. Setting the kit on the counter, Naruto opened the fridge. Searching till he found some chicken, he pulled it out and set it next to the kit, then went and grabbed a cutting board and knife.

Setting the already cooked chicken breast on the cutting board, Naruto cut it into small pieces and slide the board to Kurama, who smashed his nose into the chicken. After sniffing the food, he opened his small jaws and munched hungrily on the chicken.

Naruto looked over to see Iruka and Kakashi kiss before Iruka sat down next to him. They were whispering about something and Naruto would occasionally pull out a 'fox' and 'vet'. But Naruto didn't pay attention when he felt Kurama bite his hand.

"Ow! Kurama, that hurt!" Naruto pouted and sucked on his hand. Kurama's ear drooped and wrapped his tail around his paws. Naruto squirmed at his huge blue eyes and picked the kit up. "Baby, I didn't mean to yell. Bite me all you want, I still love you." Naruto snuggled the animal against his chest. Kurama bite his shoulder and Naruto held in a yell.

"Iruka, we have to let him keep Kurama. I mean, look at him. They are good for each other. Naruto learns responsibility and has a friend away from school. And I went back to the woods, the kit's mother was killed in a trap a few feet from the one Naruto saw. Kurama is motherless and can't survive by himself." Kakashi whispered to his boyfriend.

Iruka sighed and leaned into Kakashi before settling in his lap. "I know, and I have an idea." Kakashi undid Iruka's hair tie and ran a hand through the knots.

"And this plan is?" Kakashi asked. He listened to Iruka share his idea and beamed. It was marvelous.

"Great plan, now how should I reward you?" Kakashi purred in Iruka's ear and tugged gently on Iruka's hair.

Iruka blushed and lightly grinded against Kakashi's growing erection.

"Suggestion noted, and granted." Kakashi growled.


	7. Blonde and Pink Twin Attack

_Sorry for the late update, but school started and that's my top priority at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was pretty funny._

Chapter Seven: Blonde and Pink Twin Attack

(Sasuke's POV)

* * *

I was having a wonderful dream, but I woke up too early. Peering into Itachi's dark eyes, I start up and fall out of my bed. Hitting the floor hard I wince. "Damn it Itachi, can't you wake me up in a different way?"

Itachi helps me up and chuckles. "Foolish little brother, you're the one that fell out of bed. I merely woke you up." I rub my ass and shoot a glare at Itachi, who smirks.

"C'mon little brother, don't glare at the person that taught you that glare. I have breakfast ready." Itachi smiled and walked towards my bedroom door. I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"And how many eggs did you use this time?" I asked mocking my brother smirk.

"Half a carton, now stop being an ass and get dressed." Itachi glared and I laughed. He was about to shut my door when he poked his head back in. "And take care you that before you come to the kitchen." He nodded to my waist, and I looked down.

I was sporting a huge morning wood problem, I cursed at Itachi. He laughed and shut my door completely. "Damn Itachi. Might as well as get it taken care off." I stripped my sweats and boxers and stepped into my bathroom. Closing the door, I started the shower and stepped into a cold shower. I winced at the cold water pelting my skin, but soon enough my boner went away.

I was having a great dream about Naruto. I really need to do something about it already. I know he's gay. He's admitted to it, unlike me. But the way he looked at Gaara yesterday threw me off. And then the library. No, I'm thinking too much. I should just go up to him and kiss him. Today is October 4th, and his birthday is coming up. I will do it then.

I turned the shower off, and stepped out. Drying off my body and hair, I stepped back into my room. Pulling on faded blue jeans, and a black collar shirt, I form a plan. Get him alone on his birthday and just confess. No lies, no going back. And hope to god he feels the same.

Finished with dressing, I find a pair of socks, and my shoes and pull them on. Tying my shoes I hear Itachi call my name, telling me to hurry up. Damn, I haven't even done my hair yet.

I quickly comb my hair, and just let it fall naturally today. It's fluffy and not hard from gel. Just keep the fan girls at bay and I'm all good. With that in mind, I grab my school bag, and turn my light off. Closing my door, I walk to the kitchen and sit on the counter. Itachi frowns at my antic, but nonetheless hands my a plate of perfectly cooked eggs, a fork, and orange juice.

I sip the orange juice, and set it down; picking up the fork I stab the yolk. Then proceed to cut up the egg. I take a bite and chew slowly, closing my eyes pretending to think.

"So, how is it?" I hear Itachi asked curiously. For a chef, he's lacking confidence in his cooking.

Still chewing slowly, I shallow just as slow. Opening one eye and looking at him, "I've had better." But I gobble down the rest of the eggs, and thank him. Itachi knows that, that is my way of saying it's the best I've had, ever. Itachi reaches over and poked my forehead; I smile at him, and returns the gesture.

"Time for school little brother, I will drive you today. You have track practice, so i will pick you up after that, okay?" Itachi finished his coffee and grabbed his car keys. I finished my orange juice and rinsed the cup in the sink, and set it on the rack beside it.

Grabbing my track bag and school bag, Itachi and I make our way out of the house and to the garage. Setting my bags in the back, I sit in the front and buckle my seatbelt. Itachi slides in and buckles his seatbelt, and starts the car.

Pulling out of the garage and unto the road to the high school, we sit in a comfortable silence. Well it was at first. "Little brother, when are you going to make a move? It's sad listening to you talk in your sleep. And your pillow could use a break from all your squeezing."

"I can't. And I never said you had to listen to me when I sleep. And keep my pillow out of this. I can do whatever I want with the pillow." I stare out the window and pout.

"If you want, I can talk to Naruto, and find out if he feels the same. Would that make it easier for you?" Itachi asked turning right and heading south.

"No! I don't need you help. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Advicewouldbegreatthough." I slur my words all together and look over at Itachi. A sly smirk placed on his face.

"What was that little brother? I couldn't understand that last part." Sarcasm dripped off his voice and I sunk in the seat.

"Advice would be great though." I started slowly and softly. I fumbled with the seatbelt and waited for Itachi to speak.

"Sit up foolish brother. Uchiha's don't slouch. We play it cool, and keep our emotions in check." He started, and I sat up immediately. "And the best part about being an Uchiha," I sat up straight and combed a hand through my hair. We pulled into the school parking lot and I unbuckled my seatbelt, and waited for him to finish. "We always get what we want."

I opened the car door and smirked. Of course that would be the best part about being an Uchiha. Getting what we want. Just as the thought crossed my mind; Naruto's blonde hair crossed my vision, and his loud voice yelling at someone filled my ears. Naruto will be my mine.

"But, I will pick you up from practice. Have a good day, little brother, and little brother's now limp friend." Itachi smirked and sped off from the school parking lot. Two seconds later…

"ITACHI I SWEAR TO THE CATS THAT I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF!" I yelled and my voice echoed through the parking lot. I blushed when I heard a few giggles and quickly made my way to the locker room.

After putting my track bag in my locker, I heard the bell ring and sighed. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and took long strides to my first period class. I won't see Naruto until gym, and then get to show off some more.

I almost felt bad for Naruto. Not because of his life, no, I think of Naruto as someone who is stronger than me in that sense. No, I felt bad because of the pranks everyone is pulling on him. Why? I have no clue. Of course, my favorite one was the spider one, but the kit really got me.

I remember Iruka mentioning a project in class, I think we get our partners today. Please give me someone who actually does their part of their work. I prayed silently as I sat in my sit and watched the teacher set up the work for the day.

* * *

I was peacefully eating my lunch with Gaara, when I noticed it. Sakura and Ino, sneaking out of the cafeteria and failing to look stealthy. They have been doing that all day, and honestly; even I'm curious to what they are planning.

I peered over Gaara's shoulder and at Naruto, who was happily slurping on ramen. He looked at Sakura and Ino and questioned Kiba.

"What the hell are they up to now?" Naruto's voice.

"Does it look like I care? As long as I stay out of it, I don't care, and I don't know." Kiba answered his own question. He's lying. But Naruto is too dense to know that.

Naruto grunted, and slurped some more noodles. "Knowing them, I should probably skip English, but Iruka would kill me when I got home." I saw Naruto shiver. Kiba had on a smirk that suited him. Yup, he knows what they are doing.

Kiba finally replied. "Bro, just come to class. Don't be a pussy. We all know how you hate those." He wiggled his eyes suggestively. Naruto spilt some of his ramen, and threw the spilt noodles into Kiba's hair. Kiba yowled and threw them back. The gooey noodle blending in with Naruto's hair.

I heard a snapping noise and saw pale fingers in my face. I blinked and refocused my

eyes on the person in front of me. Gaara.

"You okay there? You were spacing out?" Gaara looked cold and annoyed. I drew my lip back in a snarl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I answered. I don't like people in my business. Especially not this guy.

"Is it about a certain blonde with blue eyes?" Gaara twirled the fork in his hand and pointed behind him.

"Hn." And with that we continued eating until the bell rang too loudly for my liking.

* * *

It was my free period, along with most other seniors. Usually, I would sit on the roof of the school. It's quiet. No one goes there besides me. And I'm free to my thoughts and thinking out loud. But today, I went to the track.

After changing and stretching, I walk to the track. I few people scattered here and there, but it seems empty. Except for a blonde and orange blur that flew past me as I stepped onto the track. I smirked and settled into a starting position.

I could catch up pretty quick, if I wanted to so I took my time building up speed and stamina. When the blonde rounded the first turn, I took off. I started off with a fast jog, then built up to a run. I noticed that Naruto was cutting his strides short, waiting for me to catch up for the real race to begin.

Taking the challenge, I catch up to the blonde and swat him on the head as I pass him. "Teme! That hurt!" But there was no pain evident in his voice, only happiness.

Looking behind my shoulder and at him, I wave. "Got to be faster than that to beat me. Did you forget? I'm the fastest runner on the team." And I started running faster, but not my fastest. Naruto grinned and a look of concentration crosses his eyes.

Turning my head back around, I pay attention to the sound of his feet catching up to mine. Smirking, I keep a steady pace and hear his thundering toward me. Next thing I know, he's swatting my head yelling 'teme' and laughing as he passes me. Smiling to myself, I let him stay in the lead, but keep the distance between us constant. There's no way I'm letting him win. That's bad on my part.

Picking up some speed as we round the second turn, I run right next to him. Pinching his arm, he pouts and looks at me. Our long legs, matching in stride and speed. He flashes me a toothy grin and I smirk.

The finish line appears and Naruto picks up speed, I do the same, running next to him again. "You know, I know you're the fastest on the team. But how about outside the team?" Naruto points out and pulls ahead at the last second and crosses the finish line first. Me behind him in one stride.

He cheers and asked for round two. After catching my breath, I agree. We start together at the same time, this time. He counts down from three and on go, we speed off. He takes the lead and I pace myself. We pass the first turn and he starts tiring. I decided this is the time to speed up.

Kicking up my legs and making them move faster, I pass the blonde as a blur of raven hair. I hear him chuckle and take deep breaths. But I'm already quite a few paces ahead of him already. I hear him catching up, and realize that he seriously fast. Maybe just as good as me. Now I remember why I wanted him to join track. But then I remember the bruises he had the next day, and him saying his dad didn't like the idea of me racing.

My anger exploded at the memories, and my pace picked up till I was panting. I turned for the second time and keep up the fast pace I have now. I see flashes of Naruto's weak smile as he watched our practices, I remember the bruise on his cheek and looked fresh. I remember the way he flinched when I helped him that day under the bleachers. Picking up even more speed, I pass the finish line, and skid to a halt. I noticed that I was panting, but not to the point where I'm gulping for air. When did I start holding my breath?

Still gulping air, I turn around in time to catch a flying blonde blur. Wrapping my arms around Naruto, he rests his chin on my shoulder. His arms lazily wrap around my waist and fights for air. He must have really fought to go his fastest to catch up.

We stood there for a while, holding each other and taking deep breaths of air. "Jeez S'uke, you really picked up speed in that last turn. But I still ended up catching up a bit." Hearing my elementary nickname, given by said blonde person, had me standing at attention.

"Jeez, I know you're competitive, but jeez, what made you run so fast? Don't tell me you saw a spider? Because I'm with you on that one." Naruto wheezed out a laugh and patted my back.

"Hn," I smirked and enjoyed the moment. It's not everyday you hear the love of your life's heartbeat beat rapidly against your owns. My smirk widened at the thought of how else his heartbeat can be this face against my own fast beat.

Naruto pulled back and looked at me, his eyes instantly lost their shine. "What's wrong S'uke?" His question shocked me but I didn't let it show.

"Hn, nothing's wrong, dobe." I answered him, and began walking to the locker room to clean up. Naruto ran towards me and grabbed my wrist; spinning me around.

"Look Sasuke," the seriousness of his voice had me paying attention. No more nicknames. "I've known you long enough to tell the 'hn' yes from the 'hn' no, and this was a 'hn' yes. Plus, I can see it in your eyes." My eyes. A hn yes.

"Let go, the bell is about to ring." I snatch my wrist back and spin on my heel. I was walking away fast, no footsteps following me. Naruto's next words had me stopping, turning around, walking back, and pressing myself against him in a threatening manner.

"Is it because of me? You were thinking about me, weren't you? You were thinking about the last time you asked me to join track, and what happened afterwards." It was more of a statement than a question.

His breath was warm and frantic on my cheek. His eyes showing his anger for the past. His anger at me for thinking about it. Why can you always read my mind? How can you read me like an open book when no one else can?

"Yes, I was thinking that. But I was also thinking about how I couldn't be there to help you when you needed someone. I was thinking about how I used to laugh with the person that made fun of you. I was thinking about how you smiled and carried on after everything happened to you. I was thinking about how I broke into a million pieces after I lost my parents. I was thinking about how I became an arrogant asshole because I wasn't strong enough to let anyone in. I was thinking about how I wished I could have done something to save you from all that pain and trouble. I was thinking about you, Naruto. Only you, always." I hissed in his ear. And turned back and sprinted to the locker rooms.

As I was showering, I couldn't get the look in his eyes. The anger dissipating, and turning into shock, then understanding, and then something else I couldn't make out. But I really liked that last look. It looked at the real me, not the one I display in front of people. The look was searching for the lost boy, trying to bring him back.

I cleaned my body and hair from sweat and dirt, and dressed quickly. As I laced up my shoes, the bell rang and sighed as I would have to have my last classes with Naruto. My first four classes, I don't see him, then I have sex ed, and English with him after this free period.

* * *

I made it to Sex Ed just in time for the bell, and sat down in my desk in the back. I heard hushed whispers coming from Ino, Sakura, and Yamato sensei. I frowned as he smiled and nodded. Sakura and Ino handed him something in a bag and Yamato sensei placed it under his desk. He shooed the girls away as the bell rang loudly and they sat in their desks, laughing.

Yamato was talking about some kind of disease when Naruto rushed in. He looked disheveled slightly, like he ran here. His eyes were puffy and red, but had a thoughtful look in his eyes and he scanned the room and when he got to me he quickly looked elsewhere.

"Hey, sorry. Iruka had me help him with something. He said to check your email if you have any problems with me being late." I knew it was a lie when he said it. He went to Iruka to tell him what happened, and ended up crying. Guilt settled low in my stomach and rose to my heart when he sniffled as he passed me to get to his desk.

Did I really make him cry? Why do I have to be so mean sometimes? I mentally beat myself up and distract myself by taking notes and writing down the date of our next quiz.

The bell sounding the end of class came quicker than I thought, and next thing I know I'm walking to Iruka sensei's class. His eyes followed me as I sat down and took my book out. Covering my face with my face was a good idea as I could still feel his eyes on me. Jeez, does he hate me now?

Naruto walked in without looking at Iruka or me, and sat down silently. Iruka's eyes left me and glanced at Naruto. His sigh was loud enough for me to hear it, and I sunk lower in my seat. The class piled in and the bell rang.

"Alright, it's project time. You will be working with a partner for the next two weeks on this one and I will pick the partners this time." The class groaned and Iruka looked pissed.

"Stop complaining about every little thing. It's a grade, and it's a big one. Stop with this nonsense and actually give a damn about your education. If you want to waste my time by complaining and not caring just get up and leave now." The class fell quiet. Everyone stared at Iruka in shock, including me. He's never yelled at us for complaining. Did he and Naruto fight about something?

No one stood and left; Iruka cleared his throat. "Alright, now that that is settled, this project will be a presentation on you and your partner's favorite poet and their favorite piece of work. Then together, the two of you will construct either a paper on who you chose or a poster board consisting of pictures and captions for the pictures. I will pass out a piece of paper that has everything you will need for this project and a rubric. Any questions?" Iruka explained calmly.

"Yeah, when will we get our partners? And is there two parts to this project or three? You lost me at presentation." Kiba asked sincerely. Iruka smiled softly.

"There's two. One, will be a PowerPoint in front of the class, and the second is up to you. You can either choose to write an essay, or a poster board and turn that into me. And you will get your partners today."

-‐"Alright, now explain what we are doing again. I missed that too." Kiba stated loudly. Iruka chuckled. This was nothing new to him. Kiba is always like this.

"We have been working on poetry this week. This is the final project before we can move on. You and your partner will both pick out your favorite poet. From that poet, you will pick your favorite poem. On the PowerPoint, you will answer all the questions on the sheet of paper you just got, and explain why they are your favorite. In the essay you will explain what poetry is to you and what your definition of it is to you. On the board, you will print pictures of the poets and parts of the poem and give captions to each picture. It should be an easy project, in my opinion."

Kiba nodded his head in understanding and smiled. "So partner time?"

"Partner time." Iruka smiled. "But first attendance."

"Shino Aburame." "Here"

"Choji Akimichi." "Here and starving."

"Sakura Haruno." "Present!"

"Hinata Hyuuga" "Here sensei."

"Kiba Inuzuka." "Is here."

"Shikamaru Nara." "This is such a drag… here."

"Sasuke Uchiha." "Hn,"

"Naruto Uzumaki," A loud snore.

"Ino Yamanaka." "Present sir!"

"And finally Sai." "I am here."

Is it me or did Sakura and Ino sound too happy during attendance? "Good everyone is here, so everyone pack your stuff and prepare to have new seats for the next two weeks."

Kiba woke Naruto up and told him what to do. When everyone was ready, Iruka started reading off names.

"Shino and Ino."

"Choji and Sakura."

"Hinata and Kiba." Bad idea, I thought to myself.

"Shikamaru and" Please be me, at least he's smart. "Sai."

Damn, that leaves me and..

"Leaving Naruto and Sasuke. Today you guys and can talk things out for now." I don't think there will be much talking.

A everyone settled in their seats, I slide into the desk on Naruto's right. He looked away. I frowned and continued reading my book.

A minute passed. The classroom was full of talking.

Another minute. Papers were handed around and Iruka frowned at Naruto and me.

Another minute of complete silence between Naruto and me and I was getting irritated.

"Naru.." A loud knock interrupted me and I snapped the wooden pencil in my hand from annoyance.

Yamato sensei walked into the class looking shy. "Sorry Iruka, it's just Naruto forget his bag in my room. And I came to return it." Yamato sensei stepped in fully and began walking to where Naruto was sitting up straight with curiosity.

"Oh sure, thank you." Iruka remained sitting and went back to grading work. I eyed the bag. The zipper was open wide and there was something inside. I also noticed how Yamato sensei kept looking over at Ino and Sakura. They nodded and so did Yamato.

Determination in his eyes, Yamato made his way past Ino, who stuck her foot out and tripped Yamato sensei. The contents in the bag spilt onto my desk and onto the floor. Yamato straightened up and apologized. Leaving the classroom, I look at the books on my desk.

"So what did you leave in Yamato sensei's class, Naruto?" Sakura asked with fake curiosity.

I held up a gay porn magazine and blushed lightly at the full poster that unfolded itself. It was a blonde man and raven hair man. The raven haired man was dominating the blonde man. He had the blonde pressed against a brick wall and was pressed up to the hilt in the blonde man. The blonde's face was full of pleasure and his tongue was stuck out of his mouth. Drool running down his chin in a very sexy way. He had his eyes screwed shut, his hands planted firm on the wall. The raven had one hand on the blondes hip and the other in his hair, pulling his head back, his face in his neck, pink tongue licking at the sweat forming.

The scene was frozen like that but the longer I held it up for the class to see and the longer I looked at it, the picture seemed to move. I replaced the blonde with Naruto and the raven with myself.

"Oh my, Naruto. You brought those to school?" Ino giggled. The class whooped and laughed." I knew you were gay, but gay porn? Really?"

That's what sparked my anger, and what ruin my boner. I fold the paper up and grab all of the magazines and stuff them harshly into the bag and threw the bag out of Iruka's open window.

"Well you guys shut the fuck up? It's just porn. Stop acting like you've never watched it. Don't act like you're any better that he is. If it makes you feel better, I watch the fuck out of gay porn and enjoy it. " I hissed at the class and sat down with a huff.

Taking my phone out I text Itachi, trying to distract myself. He replies with a smiley face and told me to stop texting during school. Dumb fuck. Of course he would say that.

I made a reminder to pick up the bag after school and read them when I get home. Mentally, I smirked evilly, but on the outside I was pissed. "S'uke?" I look over at Naruto with a glare and watch him give me a small smile, blush, and look away from my glare.

The hell is up with him now? Usually he meets my glares with his own. Then I realize that I just admitted to being gay in front of the whole class. Groaning, I sink into my seat and pray for the bell to ring so I can run at track and think things over.

Answering my prayers, the bell rings and I fly out of the class and to the locker room. Passing Iruka's classroom window, I pick up the bag and run off. I open my locker and slam the bag into it and grab my track clothes. Changing quickly, I jog out to the track and wait for Guy sensei's instructions. As we were running a practice lap, I notice Lee limping and the quick glances at Guy. I swear to God that if they get caught before graduation, I'm blaming it on Naruto for giving Lee the idea.

* * *

Practice ended, and every now and then, I would notice Naruto on the bleachers watching. In the locker room, I shower again and change slowly. Itachi said he will be another ten minutes. Deciding with my ten minutes to do something, I walk to Guy sensei's office. I peek instead and instantly wish I didn't.

Rock Lee was sitting on his lap, kissing the crap out of our coach. Deciding to save them from being caught, I look away and knock loudly on the door and step back. I hear some rustling and a few curse words, before a blushing Lee rushes out of the office. I hear a "come in" and walk into the office.

Hiding my smirk, I leave the door open and sit in one of the seats in front of Guy sensei. I notice that he is unusually close the desk with his hands in his lap. Covering a laugh with a cough.

"What can I do for you Sasuke?" Guy sensei asked politely.

"I want to talk to you about letting someone join track." I answer with a smirk.

"And this person is?" Guy sensei asked interested.

"Naruto Uzumaki." I answered placing an ankle on my knee. It was going to be a long talk and a lot of persuasion to get Naruto into track. Guy smiled and leaned on one elbow.

"Please, explain." He stated simply.

* * *

 **(Naruto's POV)**

I watched the track students leave, their captain yelling at them to get to the locker rooms. _Bastard._ I thought and smiled. Sasuke is captain, yes, but at least tell them it was a good practice and they did good.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the parking lot. Iruka said he had a teacher meeting and just to wait in the car until he got out. He should be out in ten minutes. I walked slowly to Iruka's car and noticed a sleek black Dodge Challenger sitting a few slots from Iruka's. I walk slower and get a good look at the beauty. Sort of reminds me of Sasuke.

Laughing at myself, I jump when the window rolls down and an older version of Sasuke looks out of it. "Hey, Uzumaki?" Itachi called. I calmed down when he called me over.

"Hey Itachi, picking up Sasuke from practice?" I asked cheerfully.

"Yup, his car is experiencing difficulties at the moment." Itachi stated plainly.

"Bummer, I would have offered a ride if I knew. But knowing the bastard, I should have expected him not to tell me." I smile and Itachi smirks. "Wow, I see where Sasuke learned to smirk now, has anyone told you that you two look almost exactly the same?" I ask to keep the conversation going.

His smirk widens. "We get it all the time. You seem to pay attention to Sasuke a lot to notice that our smirks are alike too." Itachi said darkly. I felt a shiver run through my spine. And then his words sink in and a light blush settles on my cheeks.

"Yes, of course." Then I notice Itachi's raised eyebrow. My face heats up more. "NO! I meant I see him a lot at school, but it's not like I pay attention and watch him all day." I laugh sheepishly.

Itachi's look tells me he doesn't believe me and I sigh. _Great, I'm supposed to impress him, he is Sasuke's brother._

Itachi laughs and I jump in shock. "Uzumaki, I don't know what my brother sees, but you complete him."

I stare at him confused and blink a few times. I was about to ask what he means when he cuts me off with his hand. "Tell me Naruto, what do you see my little brother as?" His voice was soft but was etched with a seriousness that sent cold chills throughout my body.

I stood rigid as I thought about his question. After a minute of thinking, I decide to just tell him the truth. "I love him…" I say softly, hoping that maybe he wouldn't hear me. I hung my head and stared at the tires.

But of course he did. "In what way?" Itachi asked. I looked up into his onyx eyes. I notice how they are exactly like Sasuke's except there is a mature and calm look to them where Sasuke's are young and wild.

Itachi, hopefully, saw the love I held for Sasuke. "Not in a brotherly way, not in a friendly way, but in a romantic way. I have for years now. And it only grows everyday." I say in a strong sincere voice. Itachi's eyes flash with pride and then go back to a calm storm.

"Hm, I'm glad. Now, if only my foolish little brother will stop being foolish," Itachi mumbled to himself and then looked at the time. His eyes widened a little.

"Naruto." His voice was cold. I stood at attention.

"Sir," I called out. Itachi laughed a little and looked at me.

"Can you do me a favor? Walk to the back for me and get the bag that's in there."

Though it was a weird favor, I did as he asked. Nodding, I walked to the back and he popped the trunk open. I grabbed a white plain bag, and closed the trunk. Walking back I hand him the bag, and I hear another pair of footsteps approaching the car.

Itachi hurried his working and set some stuff up and then hide the small blinking device from sight. "Naruto, duck." I did as he said again and heard a door open and close.

* * *

 **(Sasuke's POV)**

"Thanks again Itachi." I noticed Itachi's quiet aura. "'Tachi." I poke his arm and he looks at me with hard black eyes. I gulp.

Fear etches into my brain, Itachi pissed is never a good thing. Thoughts about what I could have done wrong filled my head.

My thoughts were occupying my head and I swear I heard a chuckle, and then a cough to cover it up. But none of that is what caught my attention.

"What is it about that blonde Sasuke?" Itachi's voice had me snapped back to reality. He wasn't playing this time; he really wants to know to know. I stare at him. Our eyes lock, onyx on onyx.

I thought about it for a second. "It's the same as you and Deidara, isn't it?" I notice the way his fingers curl around the steering while, tight. Like he's angry with my answer. I frown at him.

"No, this… love is different from mine. It's stronger, deeper. You two have been building up a relationship from a young age. Unlike Deidara and I, whom I met two years ago. Mind you, I love Deidara fully, but yours runs deeper, like an unbreakable bond. A bond that we don't have. Cherish it, foolish little brother." Itachi looked at me, still expecting a real answer.

"It's Mum and Dad." I state looking out the window. The simple answer settled the icy aura I began feeling. Itachi released the wheel only to grab it tightly again. "They died protecting him, Naruto. Did you know that?" I mumbled loudly. I drummed my fingers on the dashboard. Itachi's grip loosens and I take it that he knew already.

"How did you know that?" He sighs. Apparently, he didn't know that I knew.

"I snuck into the Police Station, and read the report. I connected the dots on my own." I answer looking at my brother, who was looking to his left in his mirror. It only lasted a second and then he was looking at me.

"Sasuke," His voice was cold again. I stared into pain filled eyes, glazed with forming tears. "How can you look at him without feeling hatred at all? He's the reason our parents were murd-"

His voice sounded broken, so I cut his sentence short. "Finish that sentence and I don't think I could forgive you for even thinking that way. 'Tachi, he's not the reason they passed away. It was the group of murders that attacked his family. Our parents were heroes who died doing what they believed was right. Don't you dare say that it was because of Naruto. I look at him and see Naruto Uzumaki, the person I wanted to be but couldn't. When I broke into a million pieces, he picked himself up and carried on. He was always a better and stronger person than me. So that's why it's him brother. And I wouldn't change a change." Itachi stared at me in disbelief. This is probably the longest he has heard me talk in a while.

Continuing my speech. "And, I'm glad Mum and Dad died protecting him. Or I would have lost my other half, my everything, and most importantly, I would have lost the love of my life." I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door.

Itachi took a quick glance again at the mirror and sighed in relief. I took one step out of the door before Itachi grabbed my hand, distracting me. For a while we just stared at each other. I heard another car leave the parking lot and that's when Itachi released me.

"I'm going to walk home ok? I see you when I get there big brother." I gave him a rare Uchiha smile and he flashed one back. Stepping out completely, I shut the door, hearing him sigh loudly.

He drove off slowly, when he left the school gates, I started off in the same direction. I had no idea why Itachi kept looking out his window. walking out of the gates and on the sidewalk, I see our Challenger up ahead, and smirk. _Always watching out for me. Good thing I left all my bags in the car._ With that, I break out into a jog and Itachi speeds up slightly.

* * *

 **(Itachi's POV)**

I notice Sasuke jogging, and press slightly on the gas, keeping the distance between us constant.

Smirking, I replay the tape. I sigh at Sasuke's voice ringing true and strong during his speech. He sure does love the blonde. And the blonde loves Sasuke.

I also noticed that Sasuke noticed that I kept looking out my window. I would check on Naruto to see if he was still there.

He had tears pricking his eyes, and a fist in his mouth. I was disappointed that he had to leave before Sasuke got to the 'love of my life' part. Iruka had walked out of the building was looking around for Naruto.

"'Itachi, I have to go. Cover me.'" Naruto whispered quietly. I nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand, distracting him long enough for Naruto to escape into Iruka's car and waited for them to take off before releasing Sasuke.

I faked my hatred for Naruto, only to irk Sasuke on. It's the only way to get him to talk about his true feelings, and Naruto deserves to hear them since Sasuke is such a princess sometimes.

Naruto obviously knew that I didn't actually hate him. I smile at how right Sasuke is when he talks about Naruto. He did mention once about how he always knows what you are thinking about and can tell when one is lying or not. Well, sometimes.

I pulled into my garage and parked my car. Turning the car off, I step out and look for my younger brother. Seeing him a few blocks down, I smile and walk inside, leaving the door unlocked for Sasuke.

"Soon foolish brother, just wait a few more days." I say as the transfer the recording to my laptop and email it to Kakashi.


	8. Sai's Drawing Lessons

Chapter Eight: Sai's Drawing Lessons.

Naruto's POV

 **(Warning: I was going through a rough time when I wrote this. So it might make some people cry. Depends on the person. Even I cried typing it. So enjoy.)**

* * *

I groaned as I turned around in my bed. Kakashi and Iruka were at it again and I couldn't sleep. Mumbling to myself, I give up on sleep and my mind wonders to what Sasuke had said.

I didn't get the last part of his speech and I was barely listening. I only heard the fear in his voice as he asked Itachi what was wrong. I couldn't help but laugh, thank God Itachi covered it up with a cough or I would have been caught.

Iruka pulled up at the moment, and I had noticed Itachi looking at me. Whispering as quiet as I could, I told him to cover me. I snuck away successfully and without being caught.

Now here I am, trying to sleep, but can't with Iruka's loud moans. Tomorrow, I'm asking him for some ear buds for sleep.

Eventually, I drifted off and fell into a ramen filled dream. There might have been a moment where Sasuke feed me ramen, but I couldn't really remember.

I felt my conscious slowly start up as a hushed voice wakes me up. I groan and turn my back on the person. I was dreaming about Sasuke and not wanting to be waken up. Slowly, Sasuke's face appears as I fall back asleep. Then I felt ice cold water hit my bare, exposed back. My body is instantly awake and I yelp loudly.

Knowing who it was immediately, I glare at the tall man. "Damn it Kakashi! You just ruined a perfectly good dream!" I yell in his face. He smirks and shrugs.

"Noted," He says and then walks out of my room. I growl as he shuts my door but end up jumping into my shower.

* * *

Today was one of those days where everything wasn't working out for me. I completely failed a pop quiz in Physics, and I forgot my lunch at home, Kakashi had made his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwich and I left it at home. Meaning, I had to eat disgusting cafeteria food that could possibly give me food poisoning.

And then on my way to throw my trash out I trip and spill my milk and the rest of my uneaten food on my shirt and jeans. _Great, now it looks like I peed myself._

Storming to Iruka's room, I barged into the office. Seeing Iruka and Kakashi, I quickly shut the door and storm up to the roof.

Opening the roof access door, I sigh appreciatively as fresh air filled my lungs. I walked to the edge of the building and sat down heavily. I ran my hands through my hair and slump down into a lying position. I stared up into the clouds and reach my hand out, grasping nothing. I sat there, grabbing onto nothing and staring at clouds.

 _My birthday is coming up. No, not my birthday. Their death day._ I released a long breath of air sadly and felt my heart clench painfully.

Seeing my mother's wide and beautiful eyes fade into a glassy nothingness, has scared my memories. Hearing my dad calling out my mother's name as he laid dying, forever rang in my ears. I still have nightmares, sometimes Iruka would walk into my room and lay in bed with me, comforting me, or Kakashi would make some homemade ramen and wake me up whenever Iruka was away for teacher conferences out of state.

My heart clenched again as I tried remembering what having a mother was like. I can only remember her dying eyes, and beautiful, long red hair. I remember playing with her all the time. I remember complaining at 5 that I had blonde girly hair instead of fiery red manly hair.

Mom had picked me up that day and said she liked my blonde hair, because I would one day grow up to be the handsomest man there is, after Dad of course. I giggled and swayed my legs, hitting the side of school.

"Mom, you listening?" A small breeze flicked my hair into my eyes. I grinned. "Dad?" Another breeze flew through and brushed my hair out of my eyes and I breathe it in sadly.

"I miss you guys." A breeze tickles my legs. "You shouldn't have died that day. You should have lived, and raised me. That day shouldn't bring so many painful memories. No, it should be a happy loving day, because we would be celebrating my birthday." Wind brushes my cheeks.

"I can't celebrate it anymore. It's not special like it used to be. All I think of is how I live on another year, but you guys lay, rotting in the ground another year. It's not right!" I cry out. Tears had pricked my eyes but didn't fall just yet. Another breezed ran over my hair, causing the tears to fall. They slide slowly down my cheek bones and dripped off.

"I know you don't want me grieving. But can you expect me not to? You were my parents, you brought me into this world, and then left me. Just like that! We were having a good time. I had just opened my birthday present when the front door busted open. Dad, you were the first to go protecting Mom. Mom.." I choke on my tears as they started flowing easily down my cheeks. "Mom, you rushed me to my room and pushed me into the closet. I remember your panicked voice and the light dying from your lovely eyes. I can still feel your blood coating me as you coughed, hugging me to you. I don't know if you remember, but the bullet that killed you, ended up in my stomach. Of course, it didn't end up deep enough to kill me, but it left a scar. One I will have as a reminder for the rest of my life." I weeped till snot dripped from my nose.

I hear the bell ring, but I don't attempt to move. Still gazing at the sky. The wind picks up, lifting my shirt, revealing a hideous circular scar. A leaf that was carried in the wind landed on the scar, tickling me. I sat up quickly, letting my shirt fall back down. I brought the leaf to my lips and softly kissed it. I tucked it into my pocket.

I watched my tears fall into my lap and soak my faded jeans. "I went to an orphanage after that. They were so mean, Mom. You probably would have beaten them up the instance you saw them. Dad, wouldn't have agreed and used nicer words to advertise his demise." I chuckle, turning it into a cough. "Look at me, I'm using big words, well big for me." I pull my shirt up and blow my nose in a spot that's already stained with food. I have other clothes in my gym locker.

"I was abused. Beaten daily. Starved. Nearly raped. Nearly murdered. Bullied. And then saved." Wind blew through my hair, wrapping around me like a blanket. "That bastard," I started but wind whipped my face. I laughed. "He helped me one day after my daily beat ups from a few students. Mom, Dad, I think it was love at first sight. Well, more like a developed crush, but I knew it instantly." Wind caressed my chest. Over my heart. "Yeah, you guessed right. That adorable child that kicked my ass in elementary and middle school." Wind whipped again and I chuckled.

"You do remember. I vaguely remember you and his parents meeting to apologize for our behaviors. Then made us hug it out. Itachi had voiced his disapproval by saying '"Um, mother, I don't agree with them hugging. It might make matters worse."' But she hushed him and pushed little Sasuke forward. I remember demanding an apology and stomping my tiny foot. Sasuke had opened his arms, inviting a hug, but I crossed my arms and snorted. That's what caused him to punch me. Eventually, you and his parents had to pull us apart once more." I laughed hard. Tears spilling from laughing for too long.

"Mom, your face when you shoved me behind you. It was priceless. You were so pissed off at me, but smiled anyways. You had a thumb's up behind your back, but was waving apologetically in your front. Dad, patted my head and shook a finger at me. But he had a small smile too. I peeked around her big butt." Wind whipped at my face again, sand stinging my eyes.

"I saw Sasuke's parents mirroring you and Dad. His dad looked pissed but happy that Sasuke had the first punch and the last. But I caused the most damage." Snickering, I continue. "Itachi rolled his eyes and then smirked, mouthing 'I told you so', but Sasuke's mom smiled apologetically like you Mom. Man was she a beauty too. Like damn, she sure rivalled you Mom." Wind lashed painfully and I laugh.

Soothing breezes settled after that. "You know, it's like your spirits are in the wind and sky. You're watching over me, aren't you?" I smirk knowingly at the clouds.

Wind wrapped around me again. "Please, don't. It only makes it more painful in the end." The wind settled down. I was crying again. "But I don't want you to leave. I would do anything just to see you one more time. Every child deserves his parents. Please come back to me." I was a sobbing mess now. The wind came back stronger than before. I tried grabbing it, but it slipped through my fingers.

My shoulders shook violently. "Come back...please. I miss you so much it hurts, hurts Dad. You always hated seeing me in pain. So come back." I leaned over my knees and stared at the ground below me. Somehow it looked inviting. There was no winds, no answers.

"I guess not huh?" I called out to no one. I dug the heel of my palm into my eyes and rubbed the tears away. But the second they were gone, a fresh batch started.

My body shook and tears spilt freely from my closed eyes. A sudden feeling of loneliness settled deep in my heart and grew larger with each passing minute.

I brought my knees up and rocked myself. I tried to remember all of the good times but it only caused more sobs. I started screaming loudly instead of bottling it up. I screamed into my knees and punched the roof. I felt my knuckles split and blood began to drip.

I sobbed loudly, wishing for anyone to come and push me over the edge so the pain would stop. I raised my fist to slam it into the concrete roof one more time, but it hit something fleshy instead.

I choked on my sob/scream and looked into dark longing onyx eyes. _Sasuke._ He wrapped his extremely long arms around my shaking shoulders and crushed our bodies together.

"Dobe, stop feeling sorry for them. They wouldn't like that. They would want you to smile and be happy. They would want you to move on. Stop living in the past and look into the future." Sasuke's creamy voice filled the silent air.

I clutched tightly on his shirt and cried some more. My forehead was plastered to his chest, that rose and fell slowly, my arms circled his lower back. He wrapped one arm over my shoulder and the other combed through my hair soothingly. Soon, my sobbing calmed down and I was wiping my tears off on his shirt.

The whole time, he rocked us back and forth, whispering soothing words in my ear, rubbing my back in circles, and combing out my unruly hair. "How long were you standing there?" I finally ask out loud. I didn't really care how long. I just wanted to know.

"I walked in at the "child who kicked my ass" part." I could tell he was smirking without even looking at him. "And I recall you having the most bruises by the end of each fight. What? Trying to look good now?" He asked teasingly.

I sniffled and settled into his lap. He tensed up at first and then adjusted to the cuddling. I needed it at the moment. He held me tightly in his arms, his breathing slow, and I found myself enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. I could fall asleep to it. It's so peaceful.

"Why were you talking to yourself Naruto? It's not like they can actually hear you." Sasuke asked running a hand through my hair.

I readjust my sitting position, not realizing I was now straddling him, and gaze into his eyes. "Have you ever tried it?" I ask seriously. He shook his head no. "Just try, it always helps me." I shrug and wait for his answer.

A smug smirk spreads across his face. "Really? You consider crying your eyes out, help?" I pout and swat his head.

"Bastard. And yes, it let's go of all those bottled up emotions. And don't worry about anyone hearing you, it's just you and me. So you can actually show some expressions now." I snickered and a scowl replaced his smirk.

I felt my face soften and I look him in the eyes again. "Just give it a try Sasuke." I say his name slowly and begin to move off him.

Instantly, his arms wrap around my back and he holds me against him. He nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck and sighs. "Don't leave yet. Just hold me while I do this." His voice held so much pain. Raw pain. I wrapped my arms over his shoulder and neck. I ran a hand through his raven locks and hummed.

Another sigh and he brought his head back up. I spread my legs wider to settle more comfortably in his lap. Our hips touch and our bodies relax around each other. His chin rests on my head and I rest my forehead on his chest.

"Mum? Father?" His voice was hoarse, like he hasn't talked in years. A chilling breeze followed his words. Unlike mine, with was a warm and relaxing air, this one was cold and had a hair raising effect.

Another long sigh. "I don't exactly believe this is working, but it wouldn't hurt to talk to you." That cold air again. Sasuke shivered, I pulled him closer to me.

"Grandma and grandpa did good jobs at raising me and Itachi. Though Itachi was pretty much mature by then. He took me in Mum. You would have pinched his cheeks and praise him for being a good older brother. Father, you.. Well, I don't actually know what you would do. We weren't always on good terms, even if I was just a kid." I squeezed him softly. "All I ever wanted to do was to impress you. I was going to join the Police Force when I was old enough. I wanted to work under you and show you that I was just as good as Itachi. But you only praised him." Sasuke sucked in a shaky breath.

Cool air swarmed around us, lifting up Sasuke's bangs. He sighed and basked in the air. "Mum, you always knew I liked the early winter breeze. Is that why it's suddenly so cold? Are you actually here? Or is this my imagination?" Another breeze.

"I have so much to tell you, but I don't know where to start." I felt something wet fall on top my head. _Is he crying?_ "You left Itachi and I. Left us. We were having a family dinner. My favorite actually. Spaghetti with plenty of chopped tomatoes in the sauce. I never told you, but you were one hell of a cook Mum. And I find myself missing your cooking all the time. Itachi became a chef in your favor. He's great, but I will never admit that to him." I knew he was smirking. The wind whipped our faces and a low grumbling settled in his chest. Laughter.

"You got a call, usually you didn't accept them at dinner. But after hearing the person speak, you fled the house. I will always remember the satisfying look in both your faces as you told Itachi and I that you finally caught the bastards. I remember Mum kissing my forehead, telling me to behave before leaving. I pouted and acted like a spoiled child. Father, he ruffled my hair and said that he was proud to have two wonderful sons. And then both of you left. Dad's words left a sinking feeling that you weren't coming back. "Tachi had to hold me down when we heard the news. I nearly jumped the officer. Da, I got a good punch in." Sasuke chuckled and was lost in his talking. That he didn't notice the change from father to dad.

"I won't ever forget that you guys left with the ast imagine of a pouting Sasuke, and an emotionless Itachi. He probably knew. Damn ass. I miss you, that's for sure. But unlike this dobe I'm holding right now, I'm glad you died doing what was right." I froze. Sasuke nuzzled into me and continued talking. His breath hot against my neck.

"None of this would have happened if you would have made it out alive. But I wasn't like this at first. I grew depressed. Itachi worried a lot but nothing was working. Then I met a certain someone. This person was the light that brought me out of the darkness. So I'm glad you accepted this one call. But know I will always miss you terribly. But I'm not ready to see you anytime soon." Sasuke breathed out slowly, and dried his tears.

The breeze grew warm and wrapped us into a tighter embrace. Like a group hug. A light whip of wind ruffled Sasuke's hair. His eyes grew watery but he didn't cry. "Stupid dobe, look at me. I don't feel better at all." He laughed in my ear. I playfully punch him in the chest, knocking him on his back. His arms around me, brought me with him.

I laid on top of Sasuke for a good minute before anything registered. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. His eyes kept flickering to my lips before back to my eyes. I was doing the same thing.

His eyes softened and filled with a needy look. They shone brighter than they ever have before. They usually do when he looks at me. _Why?_ I shuffled around, laying in between his legs. His knees brushed mine, our thighs pressing together, chest to chest. I slowly leaned in for some unknown reason.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw Sasuke do the same thing. I could feel his breath on my lips. A bell rang but I ignored it. Our noses brushed and I tilted my head to the right. Sasuke does too. His arms spread across my back, while mine find their way into his hair.

A cool breeze swept through the mere inches between our lips, encouraging us. I leaned further. A warm gust of air settled on my back, pushing me into the kiss. Lips barely brushed as the roof door flew open, slamming past the rubber stopper, leaving a dent in the metal.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha, how dare you skip Yamato sensei's class. Your lucky this is my planning period, or I would have allowed him to give you both that detention you deserve!" Iruka's voice boomed over the roof.

I jumped away from Sasuke, and ran to Iruka. Iruka glared daggers at me, then taking a look at me, his eyes softened and he nodded in understanding. "Do you want Kakashi to take you home, or are you ok?" Iruka asked softly, bringing me into a hug.

Pulling from the hug, "I'm fine, I'm better now. Thank Sasuke for that." I smiled weakly and noted Sasuke sitting up now and turning his back to us. His arms move around but I couldn't tell you what he was doing.

Turning to Iruka, who was watching Sasuke, had a knowing look and a smirk. He turned back to me and began pushing my back to the stairs that lead up to roof.

"Well, let's leave the Uchiha here for a minute for him to feel better." Iruka patted my shoulder as I climbed down the stairs. One flight down before I heard the heavy thunks on metal from Sasuke.

* * *

I hate to admit it, but this poetry project actually makes me excited. The poem Sasuke and I did together got a 100 from Iruka and my grade went up from a 87 to a 94. Iruka bought me ramen, Kakashi got me lube for the dildo. _Weirdo._

I couldn't pick from Robert Frost and William Wordsworth. It's frustrating, but what was worse was picking form "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud," or "The Road Not Taken." Growling in frustrated, I break the lead from my pencil. I notice Sasuke glance at me and then roll his eyes.

"MOMMM!" I call Iruka over. I mentally smirk as he walks over with a sigh. He finally accepted being called mom.

"Yes daughter." He smirks at me, and I pout.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I have a dick, a very large one for that, and I'm your son." I point and wave a finger at Iruka, clicking my tongue.

He opens his mouth, but I cut in. "You're mother because you act like one, and we both know Kakashi is the man in the relationship." I laugh at Iruka's blushing face. "Anyways, I need your help."

Iruka forces his blush away and turns serious. "You have a partner for a reason Naruto. Ask him." He turned to walk away.

"But sensei, I need to know which one you think I should do. I can't pick." I pout seriously. Iruka comes back over and looks at the two poets on my paper.

"Personally, I like Robert Frost. But it's up to you Naruto. Which one do you find yourself leaning more towards?" Iruka sets my paper down and fixes his ponytail.

I think about it for a minute, and I think about how I usually read more Frost than Wordsworth. I snapped my fingers and began working. I researched poems by Frost and wrote down a lot of information about him.

Iruka turned on a movie, some kids watched the movie, some continued working. I glance at my paper and see a decent amount of notes. I shoved the paper in my bag and rested my head in my arms. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

 _It was my birthday. Balloons surrounded the room and invaded the house. Mom and Dad were sitting in my room on my bed. Mom slide one last present to me. They were tucking me into bed when she pulled out a small box._

 _It was wrapped in orange wrapping paper with a big blue bow. From that moment, orange was my favorite color. I couldn't help the excitement that ran through me as I ripped open the wrappers and placed the bow in my hair. I remember the snap of a picture being taken._

 _Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. A blue crystal that hung on a ring that was laced into a black string. My eyes widened as my Dad took it out carefully and handed it to my mom. She undid the clasp and reclasped it around my neck._

 _I was speechless. Only Granny Tsundae wore this necklace. "She gave it to you Naruto. Said to always think about family and cherish those around you. She would have gave it to you personally, but she couldn't make it today." Dad explained._

 _A huge smile appeared on my face as I hugged both of them. "Thank you guys so much! This is the best birthday ever! I love you so much. Mommy and Daddy." They hugged me back tightly and kissed me goodnight._

" _Naru-" A loud knock erupted through the house. My parents looked confused at first and then a look of realization crossed their faces. I didn't know what it meant and I stared at them, scared._

 _Dad looked at me and his words were soft and timid. "Protect this necklace forever Naruto. Always wear it, never take it off." He kissed my forehead. "Be strong, never give up." He said standing up._

 _He kissed Mom for a long time, another knock broke their kiss. They had tears in their eyes. I started crying too. It was so confusing, Mommy and Daddy were crying. It was making me sad._

 _Mom looked at me and sat on my bed, bringing me into her lap. She kissed my hair and whispered soothing words. Dad left and a bunch of mean voices could be heard. A few minutes passed and Mom began rocking me to sleep._

 _I was nearly lulled to sleep when two loud bangs rang through the silence. Mom jumped and began crying more. "Mom, what is it? What was that sound? Is Dad ok? Mommy, why are you crying?" I kept repeating these questions as she picked me up._

 _She carried me to my closet and opened the door. She tucked the necklace in my shirt, hiding it from view. "Be a good boy Naruto. Eat your vegetables, and study for school. There's so much to tell you in such little time." Her tears fell onto my face as she leaned over to brush my hair from my eyes._

 _She hugged me tight to her chest. "Mom, who's in the house? Mommy, you're hurting me. Mom…" I clawed at her back but she didn't let go. Not even when another bang sounded through the house._

" _Mom, what is that loud noise? Please, tell me. Mom, why ar-" I started._

" _I love you Naruto. You were the best son a mother could ask for." Mom cut me off and kept repeating words of love._

" _Mom, what do you mean? Are you leaving or something? I love you too, please don't leave me." I said confused. She moved her head to press her forehead against mine._

" _I'm not going anywhere. I will forever be in your heart Naruto." Someone burst into my room and I saw my eyes widen in my mom's eyes. They were full of life and glossy from tears._

" _MOM! There's someone behind you. Look! Please, mom do something. I'm scared." My voice was trembling with fear. It practically dripped off of me. She held me tight, never breaking eye contact as another shot rang out._

 _Slowly, the life faded from her eyes, and they became dull. A searing pain exploded in my chest. I pushed Mom away, and she fell to the floor in a limp heap. I climbed over her. My blood mixing with hers._

" _MOM, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! WHERE'S DAD? Mom, please. It's my birthday! You can't leave now. It's my birthday…" I cried like a baby. Tears and snot poured down my face._

 _The man grabbed me and stuffed me into a cage. Some voices yelled in the background and he quickly stuffed me in my closet. Shutting the door. I don't know how long I was in there for, but by the time I got out, I could barely talk because I had been screaming my head off all night._

 _I called for my parents. No response. I called for help. Still no response._

 _Something was shaking me. I looked around but didn't see anyone there. The shaking started again and this time I saw a figure. The person walked closer to me. I reached my small arm through the bars of the cage. I tried calling for help but my voice sounded like sandpaper._

 _The figure began running toward me and stopped in front of me. I looked up at the tall person and I recognized who it was immediately. I only know one person with raven colored hair, onyx eyes, and would call me… "Dobe,"_

 _Sasuke._

Another rough shove woke me up. "Huh? Wha-" I started. I looked around at the empty class. Then I looked up at Iruka. He looked me in the eyes and handed me a few tissues. "Um, why do I need these?" I ask him, staring at the tissue paper.

I heard Sasuke snicker. I scowl and glare at him. Poking him in the cheek I ask the question again. "Well, first off. You were crying and talking in your sleep. And secondly, go look in a mirror." Sasuke actually laughed and looked away from me. I looked back at Iruka, who was trying to hold his laughter in.

I frown at them and walk to Iruka's office knowing there's a mirror in there. I scream when I look at myself. Laughter exploded from the room.

I stormed back to Sasuke and Iruka and glare daggers at both of them. My shoulders were scrunched up to my ears, hands balled up, eyes screwed shut, and face twisted in anger. "This is not funny! I will kill Sai, and you." I pointed at Sasuke who had tears running out of his eyes from laughing.

"No, you're right it's not funny." Sasuke started. I blinked and began to calm down. "It's fucking hilarious." He called out before laughing all over again.

"A dick drawn on my face is not hilarious. Nor is your name in a heart anything I want to advertise!" I all but yelled at them. Iruka took a quick picture and I knew he was sending it to Kakashi. "You better fucking delete that fucking picture." My hate now focusing on Iruka. He grinned and locked himself in his office.

I grabbed a bunch of tissues and sanitizer and begin rubbing my face harshly. I knew I got a lot off, but not all. I can't without a mirror, but Iruka locked his door.

"Dobe, you missed a few spots." Sasuke said as he stood and walked over to me. He took a new tissue and used his forefinger to tilt my chin up. My nose brushed his chin every now and then, reminding me that he has a few inches on me.

His breath was hot on my face and I felt my blood traveling south. His strokes were soft but had enough pressure to wipe away the marker.

"You know? You looked good having my name on you. Kind of like you belonged to me." Sasuke whispered probably to himself. I blushed wildly and tried turning away from him. He just tightened his grip on my chin and forced my face close to his.

"There, finished. Good as new." He smirked, but didn't let go. He threw the tissue into the trash next to us but didn't look away from my eyes. My eyes closed automatically and felt myself standing on my tiptoes. Our faces grew closer and closer.

Once again, our breaths mingled together and I found myself enjoying this closeness. Noses brushed when the office door slammed open. "Alright Naruto, Sasuke, I finished collecting all my work. We can go home no-" Iruka paused when he saw our positions.

I pull away suddenly and grab my bag. "Alright, let's go. I'm sure Kakashi has made dinner, and I'm starving." I head for the door and march out of the room.

I hear Sasuke snicker and Iruka sigh as they file out of the room and Iruka locks the door.

* * *

As soon as we got home, I went straight for my room. I had to feed Kurama. I kick my door open, and look for the kit, but he's nowhere to be found. I frown and throw my stuff on my bed. Sasuke followed me in and slowly set his stuff on the floor.

"Dobe, what's wrong?" I hear Sasuke ask, but it doesn't register as I search for the little fox. My frown deepens as I throw the pillows off my bed and look under the blanket. _He's hiding, don't panic._ But Kurama isn't there either.

I look under dirty clothes and look in my closet. My closet doesn't have doors so I quickly peek in and out. My eyebrows knit together as I storm pass Sasuke and into the living room. Kakashi was typing at lightning speed on his laptop while Iruka was setting the table.

"Iruka." Said person snaps his head up, hearing the distress in my voice. "Where is he?" _What if he ran away chasing something, and is lost?_

"Where's who Naruto?" Iruka tilts his head in confusion and I scowl. Iruka stares sadly at me and shakes his head.

"You know who, _Iruka._ " I spit out. Kakashi's typing slows down a bit signalling that he is listening.

Iruka's stare hardens and a frown mares his face. "He's gone Naruto. He couldn't keep him and you know that."

My anger raises and I ball my fists by my sides. "Why?! Why couldn't we?! Between you and Kakashi, we are well off. We could afford food and bedding. We could have kept him Iruka." My voice was quiet and steady. Every word carefully spoke. It's never a good thing when I'm like this.

"Naruto. Stop it. The landlady doesn't allow animals, let alone a fox. He's where he belongs." Iruka says in a sharp voice.

I screw my eyes shut. "I could have asked her to! I would have taken full responsibility for Kurama. Hell, I was the one that saved the poor thing. It wasn't fully healed yet." I wanted to scream at him, but that wouldn't solve anything.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry Naruto, but that's where he belongs. Please don't be mad at me, I'm only doing what's best for Kurama. I will make it up to you Naruto. Your birthday is in a few days. Anything you want, just ask and it's yours. Kakashi and I both agree that this is the right thing to do. We took him to a vet and she said he was safe to go back to his mother and is what was right."

I began to cry half way through Iruka's explanation. He was right, and I'm acting like a kid. Iruka hugged me and I held him tightly. I held him like I was going to lose him and he patted my head Running a hand through my hair like I like it. He began massaging my scalp and I felt my tears reseeding. I faintly hear Kakashi shut his laptop and walk to us. He joins our hug.

Kakashi knew what Iruka was really planning, and he was all for it, 100%. He didn't imagine Naruto to cry, no he thought he would throw a fit and go looking for the kit fox. _Just wait till your birthday, Naruto. That's when everything will get better for you._ Kakashi wrapped his strong arms tighter around his lover and his lover's son.

 _No, not's Iruka's kid._ Kakashi thought to himself as he rested his head in Iruka's shoulder. _Ours. I'm hugging our child, Naruto._ Kakashi hummed to himself and the hug broke apart.

I rubbed my eyes and ran to grab Sasuke. We all ate dinner and cleaned up. Sasuke and I had a water and soap fight in the kitchen and ended up cleaning up the mess.

By the time Sasuke and I actually got to work in my room, we were soaked from doing to the dishes. I shut my door and pulled out all the paperwork needed. I started up my computer and waited for the old thing to connect to the internet.

I laughed at Sasuke. "Hn, why are you laughing dobe?" He hissed as he pulled on his wet shirt.

"You looked like a drowned cat." I chuckled. He threw a pillow at me, and I threw it back. It hit him in the face and he made a mmph sound. I laughed harder. I threw my shirt off and in my closet. I will get to it later.

"You don't look any better dobe," Is what Sasuke said before he tackled me to the floor. We wrestle back and forth. In the end I pin him to the floor.

Crying triumphally, "Ha, I told you I top!" I yell in his face. He smirks and jabs a marker in my ribs. I scream and he rolls us over, sitting on top of me.

He smirks again. "No dobe, I'm on top, you bottom. Always." He says quite loudly.

I growl. "You damn teme, that hurt, don't poke me there. It hurts." He pokes and rubs the marker into my chest. I squirm and cry out. "Stop, that hurts. Stop pushing it in bastard." He starts tickling me by running it down my sides. "Okay, seriously, ha, stop bast -haha- ard. Stop rubbing it there. It tickles." I couldn't control my laughing.

He jabs me hard again and my laughing seizes. "Teme! Stop pushing so hard!" I yell. I'm sure I heard footsteps head toward my room, but the pain takes my mind away.

"Idiot, stop struggling and admit that I'm top. And relax, your so tight." He frowns and hold me down harder.

I struggle some more. My breath comes out in pants. I really need to stop holding my breath. "I would relax if you would stop rubbing me so hard. That hurts you know?" I scowl.

He smirk and shrugs. "No, I wouldn't know because I don't bottom."

Anger explodes and I sit up suddenly. It throws Sasuke off and I leap onto him. Settling in between his thighs and holding his hands by his head. I hiss in his face. "Look who's on the bottom now?" I take the marker from his hand and start jabbing him with it.

"Okay, dobe- ow- stop. I get it. Stop hitting so hard. Hey, don't poke me there!" Sasuke yells when I poke him in the chest, hard.

Sasuke wiggles his hands free and starts tickling me again. My arms wobble before I collapse on his chest. I start wiggling around in his lap, laughing into his chest. I felt his chest rumble from laughter and he tickles me more.

Wiggling and grinding more, by accident of course, a small, barely there moan leaves Sasuke as I feel something hard poke my stomach. Both our ministrations freeze as we stare at each other.

I grow curious to what caused that sound. Was it pain, or what? I roll my hips once more, wanting to know why he moaned. When I feel something hard rub against my cock, I mewl loudly, and he releases a small gasp.

The door opens suddenly and Kakashi steps inside. "Naruto, you are supposed to be working on your project. Remember I have to take Sasuke home, and I'm sure he wants to go home _dry._ "

Kakashi's eye closes as he smiles and looks between the two of us. I blush and throw myself from Sasuke. "N- no, it's n-not like t-th-that. I swear. He was poking me with a marker and I poked him back, that's all." I stammer.

Kakashi smiles slyly and blinks. "Mhm, sure. Stammer and blush noted." He says out loud and leaves my room.

I blow out the air I was holding and rub the back of my neck. Sasuke was adjusting something but his back was turn towards me. _Damn. What the hell is happening?_


	9. Friday Night: At Least He Tried

**Chapter Nine**

 **(Naruto's POV)**

By the time Sasuke and I actually got any work done, it was well into the night. Itachi had texted Sasuke once asking if he was staying the night. I rose my eyebrow at the message and frowned when Sasuke started typing that he would go home.

I stole his phone after he sent it and ran out of my room and behind Kakashi. "Kakashi!" I screamed.

"Dobe, give me my phone back." I heard Sasuke call as he flew out of my room.

"Kakashi, cover me for a few seconds." I ducked behind him and he maneuvered his body to hide mine.

"Sure thing Naruto." Came Kakashi's curt reply. I smiled and quickly opened Sasuke's and Itachi's conversation. I typed furiously when I heard Sasuke trying to get around Kakashi.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" I heard him spit. I write my message and click send.

"Naruto, isn't here. I saw him run into Iruka's room." Kakashi lied smoothly.

I held my breath and waited till Sasuke turned around and left toward Iruka's room. I breathed out and Kakashi moved. He gave me a questioning look, and I smirked.

Clearing my throat I read the message out loud "Never mind! S'uke is gonna spend the night with me. ;) -Naruto U." I smiled triumphantly and Kakashi grinned.

"I hope Itachi doesn't take that wrong way." He said simply and shrugged. I did too and sighed happily .

But my smile faltered when I heard Sasuke stomp angrily from Iruka. I saw him enter the kitchen with a killer Uchiha glare. I gulped and sent Kakashi a pleading look for help. He nodded and coughed. "Oh, I think I just heard Iruka calling me. See you guys in the morning. Don't stay up too late and keep the noise down." Kakashi winked at me before skipping to Iruka's room.

"Kaka-" the door shut loudly cutting me off. I looked over at Sasuke. Smiling, I rubbed the back of my neck. His glare darkened and I gulped.

"Uzumaki, what is he talking about?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Itachi should be here soon." He said, and at the same time his phone vibrates in my hand. His scowl returns as we both look at his phone. I unlock it and read the text message. " _Sure thing Naruto. Make sure my foolish little brother isn't too sore when he comes home._ " I re-read the message in my head and blush instantly.

I look up at Sasuke, and see the same blush on his face. "The dumb fuck. I swear I'm going to kill him one day. Can I have my phone now?" Sasuke sighed and held his hand out for his phone.

Losing my blush, I grin mischievously, "No," and then stick his phone in my sweats, it slips through my boxers and stops sliding there. I cringe at the feeling of cold metal on my hot cock.

Sasuke's eyes follows his phones path and his eyes widen when they stop on my crouch. He snaps his eyes up to mine and steps closer to me. He growls. "Dobe, give me my phone. Right now."

I cross my arms over my chest and puff out my cheeks in annoyance. _Jeez, someone's extra bossy today._

"Shouldn't you be more worried about where you are sleeping since you are spending the night?" I ask him trying to distract him from his phone, but he's stubborn.

"I will when I have my phone." He replies curtly. I huff and puff again.

"Why? You hiding something?" I asked slyly. A mischievous grin spreads across my face and reaches my eyes. Sasuke stutters for a second before clearing his throat.

"No of course not. Just a good book on my phone I would like to finish." He said quickly, sparing a quick glance down at my crotch again.

I fold my hands behind my head. "You want it, get it yourself." _That will stop him._ I grinned to myself.

"You asked for it dobe." Was all I heard before I old hand was sliding down my stomach and into my sweats. Patting for second, Sasuke groaned miserably when he realized that it was in my boxers.

I grabbed his wrist right before his fingers slipped through my boxer's elastic band. "Sasuke." I hissed closing my eyes and holding my breath. He probably got the message because his hand retracts out of my sweats.

"You okay Naruto?" Worry etching his voice.

I open my eyes half way and glance at him. I stick my hand into my pants, following Sasuke's previous trip. I could still feel his touch lingering and I suck in a breath of air. Remembering that Sasuke is watching me, I quickly grab his phone, ignoring my now erect cock.

I throw his phone at him and he catches it. "Dobe, it's warm." He says and raises an eyebrow. His voice sounded low and breathy. I raise an eyebrow too.

Chuckling, "Sorry, teme. What can I say? Kyuubi is a warm fellow." I pat myself pretty hard, trying to get rid of the erection. But it's not working. "I'm gonna shower. Just pick out anything from my dresser for pj's." I say and walk quickly to my room and lock myself in my bathroom.

I strip my shirt and sweats, my boxers following suit. I let out a loud, relieved sigh and rubbed my tired eyes. I reached over and start the shower and jump right in. I hold in a yelp, as cold water pelts me skin, but I have to get rid of Kyuubi's awakening some how. _No way, I'm jerking off when Sasuke is on the other side of the door._

Once Kyuubi was soft and asleep, I turned the water up warmer, and scrubbed my body with soap and washed my hair with green apple shampoo and conditioner. After rinsing out the conditioner out, I turn to face the shower head. I closed my eyes and tilted my face up into the warm water.

I rubbed my hands on my back of my neck and trailed them to the front of my shoulders. Keeping my eyes closed, I softly trace my body with long tan fingers. I tickled my stomach and hummed softly. I crossed my arms and traced my fingers back up my sides, squirming a little. I rub the tension out of my sides and run my fingers back down to my hips. Uncrossing my arms, I rub my lower stomach in small circles, tracing the scars from my past.

When I turned 18 about a year ago, I had the scar tattooed. The artist sais that tracing a scar would hurt, but I wanted it to always be there, as I reminder of something I wet through and survived. It hurt like a bitch.

Even with my eyes closed, I traced the swirling marks with memorized ease. My fingers brushed coarse blond hair and I felt my breath hitch. Moving past the scar, I twirl my fingers in my pubic hair and tug slightly. Humming appreciatively, I run my hand over the small blonde hairs and lightly stroked my soft cock. My hips rocked slowly into my right hand, bracing myself on the wall with my left.

The soft flesh hardened and I bit my bottom lip to stop any sounds from escaping. I was getting into a good rhythm when a knock on the bathroom door froze my movements. "Dobe, you take longer than a girl does. I still need to shower, and you better pray you didn't use all the hot water."

I smiled to myself. _Why am I in love with such a bastard? If only he knew that most of my shower was cold._ Another knock shook me out of my thoughts and I sighed. "

I reached over and turned the water off. "I was just getting out teme!" I called out and slide the curtain to the side and climbed out of the tub.

"Hurry up dobe," He replied and I smiled. I grabbed a towel and dried off my body. I grabbed another and dried my hair. I put my sweats back on going commando. I throw the towels over the metal bar holding up the shower curtain and unlock the bathroom door.

I throw an amused glance at him. He was leaning against the door and stumbled slightly when I opened it. I caught him by the elbow and huffed out when his back fell into my chest, hard.

"You ok, Sasuke?" I breathed in his ear, unaware of what I was doing. I frown when I feel him tense up.

"D-dobe, let m-me go." My brows knit together. He never stutters.

My grip on him tightens and I puff out my chest, pressing our bodied closer. My heart races, but my concern for him beats my lust. "Teme, are you sure your ok? Did you get hurt when you fell?" My hot breath on his ears, which were a pretty pink.

He wiggles out of my grip and brushes past me and into the bathroom. "Hn," Was his answer and then the door shuts in my face.

"Okay.." I sigh and lay on my bed. _What to do for the night? I mean Mr. Sexy is in my bathroom, showering... naked... water dripping down his body... his eyes closed... neck stretched out... relaxed... did I mention naked?_ I gulp and feel my penis begin to harden. _Think of something else... naked... water droplets... stop! Damn Kyuubi is thinking for me._

 _My hands could be planted by his face. Hot water pelting our pink skin. Steam floats between us, with what little space there is. His eyes would be clouded with lust, mirroring my own. His lips parted, begging for more. I would kiss his full red kissable lips. Biting them and sucking on his tongue. He would moan and buck his hips against mine. I would grab his perfectly round ass and pull him up. Wrapping his long pale legs around my tan ones, I would ease myself inside his tight heat. He would scream my name. "N-Naruto."_

"Naruto." My eyes snapped opened. When did they shut? I turn my head and glare at Sasuke for interrupting my daydream.

"What, teme?" I spat but there was no venom. His eyes widen a bit and a pale pink blush settles on his face.

He points at my stomach and then looks away. "Dobe...," I follow the direction of his finger and gape.

I was sporting a full erection, and it was sticking up in my sweats. "Damn, probably should have worn boxers." I hiss to myself and lay back down. I cross my arms under my head and leave it. It will go down in two minutes. I mentally smirk at Sasuke's blush.

 _Well, he did technically come out of the closet today. Which I should thank him for today._

"You're not going to do anything?" Sasuke hisses in my direction, still not looking at me.

 _Might as well as have fun with this._ "Nope, once Kyuubi is up, it takes releasing for him to calm down."

He stiffens and balls up his fist. "Then, shouldn't you cover that thing up?"

I chuckle loudly and shrug. "No, why would I? I'm completely comfortable right now."

He finally glares at me, and if looks could kill, I will be burnt to a crisp and then fed to the dogs. "Naruto, do something. I don't want to have to look at it all night." He practically yells.

I smirk and scoot over to one side of my bed, "If you want it gone, then do it yourself." I say smugly.

"Dobe," He says before leaving my room. I sigh and roll over on top of my erection. the conversation killed it but his face was priceless. If I could look at the blush all day I would, but I'm not worth an Uchiha's affection.

It softened and I felt wide awake, and bored. Sasuke hasn't come back, and I started wondering if he left. But looking across my room, I see his bag, and shake my head knowing he's still here. I close my eyes and can faintly hear the T.V playing.

I look at the time. 11:28 . Iruka and Kakashi would be I bed by now. I smiled. Sasuke must be watching T.V. I rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a loud thump and a low groan of pain. Guess I was closer to the edge than I thought.

I sat up and stood, I walked out of my room and down the hallway to the living room. I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. The light from the television being the only source of light. It illuminated Sasuke's features and I sucked in a breath of air at the sight.

He was stretched out on the cough, taking up all the space. One arm was tucked under his head, the other laying on his stomach. His legs stretched to the very end, crossing at his ankles. His yes glued to the show playing. He was captivating.

I tilted my head down to look at myself. Body angled against the wall, legs crossed, arms crossed against my chest, only clad in sweats. Damp hair clinging to my face, outlining my jaw. One stray water droplet fell off a strand of hair and slide slowly down my face, dropping of my chin, and continuing it's path down my chest. It slide over a nipple. I hissed at the cool feeling and watched it fall f the tip and onto the carpet. I concluded that I looked fucking sexy.

Keeping my jaw tilted down, I heard Sasuke call my name. I looked up at him with dark eyes and flex my muscles. I notice his wide eyes and stillness. _yeah, I'm hot._ "Yes.. _Sasuke._ " I purr his name and he flinches.

"A-are you g-going to stand t-there, or w-watch this w-with me?" His voice was shaky, like he was fighting an internal conflict. I smirked.

"I just happen to like the view from here," I say in a husky voice. Sasuke eyes rival a deep ocean as my words wash over him.

"Whatever, dobe." Not an once of anger, annoyance, or irritation. But he sounded hurt, like he was excepting something.

I frown and walk to him. The slaps of my feet echoing on the floor. "Teme, you're taking up the whole couch." I say in my normal annoyed voice. His usual smirks appears, but he doesn't move.

"There's a floor Naruto." He answers and looks pointedly at me, then at the floor.

"Fuck that," I say, and lift his legs up.

"Dobe, wh-" I sit down and dump his legs in my lap, his heels in my thigh.

"I'm not sitting on the floor teme, so deal with it." I stretch back and rest my feet on the coffee table, my arms behind my head.

He shot me a dirty look, "Hn," I smirked and was surprised at how comfortable I actually was. Sasuke seemed relaxed and didn't mind our closeness at all. After all, we are best friends, even if we fight, and even if we both are gay.

 _Gay. Both. Of. Us._

Sudden realization coursed through my body. We are both gay, hell I should probably try to court the guy. It's senior year, the last year of the supposed four best years of your life. Might as well as fucking try. Alright, mission is : Kiss Sasuke, without it being an accident.

Seeming satisfied, I fake a bored groan. I feel Sasuke's icy look settle on me. I shiver slightly. "What, dobe?" His voice cool.

"I'm bored. Let's watch a horror movie in tribute to it being October." I say, placing a toothy grin on me face. Neither Sasuke or I like scary movies so this will be perfect. His face pales, which I wonder how since he's already so pale.

"Hn," it was hesitant, but I don't hear any other complaining. My smile widened. I lifted Sasuke's freakishly long legs and stand up. I note how his legs now hang off the side of the couch and his head rested on the cushion.

I picked out a Nightmare on Elm Street and popped it in the movie box thingy and pressed play. I go around and make sure that all the lights are off and close and lock all the doors and windows, closing the blinds from letting in moonlight.

Feeling my way around, I bump into the couch. "Teme, sit up so I can sit down." I hear the rustle of a body sitting up and Sasuke's 'hn'. I feel the empty space and sit down with a sigh. "Alright, lay back down." Expecting his feet, I jump when it's soft hair that lands in my lap.

We both go rigid. "Dobe, you sat on the wrong side." Sasuke was starting to sit up, so I quickly placed a hand on his forehead and pressed him back down. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under so his head wouldn't lay on my muscular thighs all night.

"This is fine." Was all I said as I ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. He sighed softly and 'hn-ed', but nonetheless stayed put. I smirked in the dark and kept running my fingers through soft, damp hair. Occasionally, Sasuke would moan or groan softly, the sounds going straight to my groin.

As the movie progressed, we somehow ended up cuddled together. Sasuke was shaking slightly and would turn his head into the pillow at the more gruesome parts. Eventually, I pulled him into my lap, throwing the pillow to the ground. He was curled in my lap, his ass in between my thighs. His head resting on my chest, arms curled up to his chest. My arms wrapped around him and we jumped together. He would hide his face in my chest and I would in the crook of his neck.

We were on our third movie and still wide awake. The movie was getting to a scary part when a light suddenly flooded the room and both Sasuke and I jumped, and I verbalized my fear by screaming at the top of my lungs. "Will you too stop watching horror movies and go to bed. I can't fuck Iruka with you guys squealing like girls at every scary part." Kakashi actually sounded irritated for a second.

I sneered at him. "God damn it Kakashi, you scared the shit out of me. Fuck off." Kakashi smirked and Sasuke looked at me with a confusing look. To me, this is normal.

"Language Uzumaki." Iruka called from his room.

I scowled, "Sorry Mom!" I smile and call back. I could practically hear Iruka's annoyed expression, and hear his eyebrow twitch.

"Either cuddle in your room or stop squealing so loudly. I got stuff to relieve, unlike some horny teenager I know." Kakashi had an amused gleam in his eye and I disregarded Sasuke's seriously confused look.

"Shut it porn princess, and go back to Mother." I snicker and Kakashi fake pouts.

"That wasn't very nice. Calling me that. I'm more like the porn King, so you should treat me with respect." Kakashi smiled and I burst out laughing. Kakashi's shoulders shake from holding his laugh in.

"I see why Iruka keeps you around." I wipe a tear away and wave away Sasuke's bewildered expression.

"Didn't we discuss this last week? About damn time you began noticing this sexiness." Kakashi wiggles around for a bit, causing both me and Sasuke to snicker.

"Don't make me take back what I said, Kashi. Now go back to the Mother Hen, before he comes out here and drags you back." I chuckle and watch Kakashi retreat back to their room.

He shut the light off, and just before he got to the room, he turned around and sent us an amused look. "Oh, and by the way, I heard everything." And he was gone.

"Fucking ninja, I'm telling you." I curse loudly and turn back to Sasuke.

"Is this normal?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Hn,"

I smile and continue running a hand through his hair. It wasn't loud when loud wanton moans echoed through the apartment. I cringe as I felt Sasuke stiffen in my lap. "That's normal too."

"So this is why you are always falling asleep in class." He says. I chuckle and shrug. "And why Iruka lets you get away with it. Because he's the reason." Sasuke explained looking up at me with a confused, amused look.

I rub the back of my neck, and opened my mouth to answer, but what came out wasn't my voice. "Fuck, Kakashi! HARDER!"

We grew quiet as we listen shamefully to Iruka and Kakashi fuck like wild bunnies. His moans and pleas reverberated through the thin walls and rang through our ears. I began to image Sasuke and I making those lewd sounds instead and I rock hard erection took over. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, trying to concentrate on the movie, but it wasn't working.

"Dobe, how do you-" Sasuke started but a loud wail cut him off. Iruka just orgasmed and I stare at Sasuke's horrified face. I felt like laughing but decided against it. "Deal with this?" He finished his question slowly.

"Well, usually I would interrupt them, or just go back to bed," I answered with a shrug.

"Wow," was all Sasuke said as he started to sit up. His hands searched in the dark for some leverage to haul himself up, and he brushed over my rock hard erection and grabbed it. I let out a loud, lewd moan as he grasp my cock and sat up, pressing it down into my thigh. Sasuke froze in place, hand still clutching my dick.

"Sasuke.." I whine at his too tight grip. "That hurts." I barely whispered. He patted it, as if affirming what he was feeling was really what it was. His patting made another series of moans and whines escape me and Sasuke jumped back, falling on the ground with a loud thud.

"Why the fuck are you so hard? For a second I thought it was your damn arm." Even though I couldn't see him, I'm sure he was flustered and blushing.

"I was thinking about something, and thanks for the compliment, I don't mean to brag, but I am pretty large huh?" I smirk and stand up. I stick a hand out and Sasuke mindlessly searches for it before grasping it. I haul him up and feel his chest brush mine. Our breaths hitch as we lock eyes in the dark. My erection strained in the confinements of the sweats as I looked into Sasuke's burning eyes.

A girl screaming from the movie ruined the moment, and I found myself breaking eye contact and turning to turn the T.V off. We shuffled to my room, where the only light source was a dim lamp by my bedside. Sasuke noticed my hard shaft and rolled his eyes. I sat on my bed and watched as he dug through a black bag that looked painfully familiar. He pulled out a bunch of paper and on closer inspection, I noticed that it's magazines.

Realization hit me, "Teme! Those were from today!" I yell at him. He smirks and tosses them at me.

"Yeah, look at some. Use I to help with Kyuubi." He answers cheekily. I growl animalistically and rip open a magazine. A poster of a blonde being fucked roughly into a brick wall stopped my heart. My jaw dropped as my eyes drank up the picture. I mentally groan, wishing it was Sasuke and I, then after inspecting the poster I noticed that they look a lot like us.

"Oi teme. Have you notice that these look a lot like us?" I ask in a fake innocent voice. I knew what I was doing, but Sasuke didn't have to know that.

"Hn, dobe. Don't say stupid things like that." His voice was too high and I inwardly smirk. _So he thinks it looks like us too._

"But S'uke, we have the same blonde hair, and you guys both have raven colored hair." I say tentatively and wave it in his face. He snatches it and rams it back in the bag. I pout and look at a different one.

My mouth dropped, and by the time Sasuke and I both went through all the magazines, I had drool leaking from my mouth and Sasuke had a hazy look in his eyes. It was so damn sexy. I look at the time and curse. 2:07.

"Shit, it's late we should go to bed." I say and throw all magazines off my bed and they scatter across my bedroom floor. Sasuke glances at it too and scowls, but his eyes droop lazily. I crawl under the covers and settle as close as I could to the wall, giving Sasuke plenty of space to squeeze in. He started to stand and I realized that he was going to the couch. I grab his wrist and he looks at me, eyes still hazy.

"Stay," It was quiet but he heard. There was so much underneath the simple word, but I was too tired to elaborate further. Sasuke nodded and slipped in next to me. During the magazine reading, he stripped his shirt because it was getting hot, and as I reached over him to turn the lamp off, our bare chest rub and a soft moan escapes both of us. I blush as the rooms wallows in darkness, and I snuggle back towards the wall.

Sasuke gets comfortable and I was about to drift off when I remembered something. "Sasuke?" I whisper as if not to wake him.

"Hn?" He barely whispers back.

"Thank you." I say.

"For what, dobe?" He sounds tired but he turned to face me, so I did the same thing; our noses touch.

"For sticking up for me in class. That was nice." I yawn, my breath hot on his face. Thank god I brush my teeth twice and use mouth wash after showering.

"They shouldn't have done that. That prank went too far." He said, still tired but serious. I smiled and blushed lightly.

"They have been trying to get me to come out for a while. Guess they had enough and did it themselves and then some." I giggle softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke huffed and I revealed in the feel of his hot breath on my face. He's so close to me.

"You came out too, guess that explains why you never date girls." I giggle some more and I feel his smirk.

"Yeah, it just slipped." I gasped. An Uchiha let something slipped unplanned. Unheard of.

Sasuke flicked my nose. "Ow, teme. That hurt," I pout and pinch his arm.

"Hn," he whispered before softly kissing my nose. My heart skipped a beat, and heat flooded my body. I couldn't more or breathe. "Feel better?" His tired voice grew softer with every word.

I gulped and nodded. He wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me closer to him. My breathing completely stopped. "I'm cold," he says. I relax and sneak my arm under his and hold him tight against me.

He sighs and yawns. He snuggled into me and I felt his breathing even out. Soon he was sleep talking. "Warm." Sigh. "Happy." Another sigh. "Finally."

My heart swelled and beat rapidly. Burning love for the raven pumped from my heart and into my blood, over powering my soul. I brought him closer and snuggled into his hair. Breathing deeply and falling into a world of endless dreams, I whisper four honest words before passing out.

"I love you, Sasuke."

My dreams were sex filled, including Sasuke and ramen. I'm sure I was smiling in my sleep.


	10. Kakashi's Camera's

_Alright, I know it's been a while, but I took my time with this chapter because I wanted to add every detail as I could. I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you do too. And for those who sighed when they realized that's it's rated T, just wait till the chapter is over. Review, it helps, seriously. ~D_

Chapter 10:

(Kakashi's POV)

{::}

Something warm woke me up. I didn't care what it was, it was disturbing my sleep. Groaning, I screw my eyes shut and roll over. Then, there was nothing, no bed, no nothing, just air. I fell to the ground with a loud and painful thud. If I wasn't awake before, I am now.

As I slowly woke up, I find I didn't mind being up early. It was another rough night where my dreams had me shaking in my sleep. I felt bad for constantly keeping Iruka up, but he held me nonetheless. The dreams slowly disappeared but it was too late for any real sleep.

The only thing that covered my naked body was the sheets that came down with me. Twisting my body around, I untangle my legs and kick the sheets off. Sitting up, I stretch out and hear bones pop in multiple places. "Must be getting old." I yawned and rubbed my face with numb fingers. "Probably slept on them weirdly." I murmur and stand up, stretching again.

That's when that warm feeling hit me again. I looked at the window and the sunlight pooling into the room forcing my eyes to squint. Iruka must have opened the curtains to wake me up. A headache formed with my already sore head, so I slowly made my way to the joint bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

Turning on the sink, I scrub at the blood lacing my fingers. It dripped onto the sink, turning the white porcelain into a red muddy color. Pumping soap into my hands, I quickly lather my hands together and scrub vigorously. I made sure to get all the blood between my fingers, under my nails, and up my forearms. Why isn't it washing away? Go away, please. Stop haunting me!

When the blood didn't disappear, I gripped the edge of the sink and bowed my head. "I was so stupid. Please, forgive me." A tear fell from my closed eyes and I brought a soiled hand up to wipe it away. Opening my eyes, I noticed the blood smeared across my face, and stared wide eye as it was the blood dripping from my eye. The eye I lost in the car accident.

Accident. More like murder. I clutched the sink, my already pale knuckles turning white. I'm surprised that the sink hasn't broke off by now. Shaking my head, I blink my eyes and take deep calming breaths, and when I open my eyes the blood is gone. I pick up my toothbrush and smear toothpaste on it, cleaning, spitting and rinsing. It's always my imagination.

Leaving the bathroom, I notice my cold sweat and find myself needing Iruka's warmth. I send him a quick message thanking him for last night. I didn't expect him to reply right away so I shut my phone off and throw it the bed before leaving to start my project.

Boss Sarutobi wants me to try out some of the POV cameras, and I had the perfect way to test them out. I pour water into the coffee machine and a paper cup, putting coffee maker into the machine. Starting the machine, I make a bagel and walk to the living room.

I sat on the couch and sunk into the cushion. Reaching over and lying my bagel to the side, I grab my fully charged laptop and start it up. I ate my bagel as I waited for my coffee to finish while working on connecting the POV cameras to a recoding device.

The coffee maker finished and I quickly sat up and walked to the kitchen. Pulling out a coffee cup, and sugar I pour coffee into the cup and set it back in the holder. After three scoops of sugar and stirring, I sit back down and blow over my coffee and sip the hot liquid. Feeling satisfied, I set it next to my half eaten bagel and continue working on the cameras.

Deciding to place them in Iruka's shower, for whenever we have shower sex next time. I hold up the small camera lens and waltz to Iruka's bedroom, stopping to pick up a step ladder from the supply closet. I lift the ladder unto my shoulder and make my way to Iruka's bathroom. With an overly excited smile, I set up the step ladder at the edge of the shower and step up the it's highest level. Pressing my hand to the ceiling, I feel for a crack or indent to stick the small camera in.

Feeling a crack, I stick the camera inside and angle it perfectly to watch the person in the shower. I place a camera above the door and the last one on top of the mirror. I smiled satisfied, thinking about all the times I could watch Iruka jerk off in the shower.

{::}

It was hours in to the day, and I was on my lunch break. Iruka was throwing a fit about his students not understanding such an easy project. Honestly, sometimes I'm happy to have graduated, but sometimes I miss it so I can see my friends again. Thinking about my friends, I probably gave Iruka a scare last night. It was a violent one, one I haven't had in a while.

 _I was back in the drivers seat, taking a drunk Obito and Rin home. I didn't know why they dragged me out to the bar for them to get drunk, leaving me to take them home. Obito burped and laughed. I sighed and looked at him. Drool was running down his face and his eyes were drooped and hazy. "Remind me to never get drunk with you guys." I spat._

 _"Ah, Kakashi babe, it's not that bad. We are your best friends, you should have been drunk as well." Rin slurred. She probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. I didn't care that she was drunk, it was Obito. I was in love with the guy, but he was hopelessly in love with Rin. I knew he was straight, but dammit, sometimes you can't help who you love._

 _"Rin, don't call him babe. Call me babe, only me sweet thang." Obitio grinned and then threw up. I groaned and rolled down all the windows. Rin nearly puked as well but held in it._

 _"But I'm in love with Kakashi baby," Rin grinned and then passed out. I sighed and stopped at the red light. I looked over at Obito, who was sporting a hurt look. A frown marred my face and I couldn't take my eyes off him._

 _"Why? Why does she love you and not me? I'm sexy as hell, and a good fuck." Obito was spurting with an adorable drunk pout. I looked away and thought about it. Rin knew I was gay, but still loved me nonetheless. She always knew I had a huge crush on Obito._

 _"I don't know." I answered and stepped on the gas when the light turned green._

 _"I know why." Obito said harshly. Well, at least tried to since his words were slurred and runny._

 _"And why is that Obito?" I ask, chancing a look at him. He had a beer in his hand and took a huge swig from the bottle._

 _"Because you were always better than me, in everything and I was never worth her attention. Not even yours." Obito said loudly, waking Rin._

 _I froze and felt my body go numb. I was barely paying attention to the road as his words washed over me. Never worth our attention. Is that how he really felt? But I love him. But I never told him that, or expressed it, I thought sadly._

 _"Obito, I love you." I say loudly enough for him to hear me. I hear him snort in disbelief and all my confidence drained._

 _"Yeah, right? You're just saying that because I said something." He said in a drunken anger._

 _"No, I seriously love you. I have for the longest time. I never said anything because you love Rin. And I've always been scared of rejection." I say quickly. The car was left in an tense silence as I drove them home._

 _I glanced over at Obito who was staring intently at me. His dark eyes full of lust and love. For me? He put the beer down and I watched his mouth open._

 _"Kakashi, I lo-" He never finished his sentence as bright lights invaded my vision and a searing pain took over my body. My vision turned black and I drowned in pain and a warm, sticky feeling. When I opened my eyes, I was hanging upside down. I tried to blink, but there was something stuck in my left eye. I took in the scene around me._

 _The car was over turned and the roof smashed in. Obito was crushed under the weight of the car, half his body visible. He should have been wearing a seatbelt. I looked for Rin in the back seat, and chocked when I saw a huge piece of bark was lodged in her chest. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror. There was a piece of glass stick in my left eye, blood running down my face, and dripping onto Obito's body. Realization hit me. Obito and Rin aren't going to make it, and it's all my fault._

 _Smaller pieces of glass were lodged in my face, permanently scarring my face. I unbuckled my seatbelt and fell un top of Obito. "OBITO! Talk to me! Come on, say something. Please. You can't die and leave me." I was crying helplessly, shaking his body. He coughed and his eye slowly opened to a slit. "Kakashi, I love you too. Always have since I met you." His voice was weak and still slurred. The sounds of police and ambulance drowned out his voice._

 _I stared at him in shock and held onto his hand for dear life. "Obito.." I choked on a sob and looked at his damaged body. There was no way he was going to make it, but I refused to believe it. "You are going to be fine." I tried to remove the scrap of metal, but it wasn't bulging. A timid touch on my leg stopped me._

 _"Kakashi, stay with me till I go." Obito coughed up blood and I look down to see my arms covered in his blood. I cry harder and my body convulses violently. His hand moves to my cheek and pulls me to him. "Kakashi..." I open my eyes and look into his. "Kiss me." Was the quiet demand._

 _I hastily close the space and push my lips against his, taking away his last breath. He responded weakly, but I drank in every bit of the electricity flowing from the kiss. I always knew he was the one for me. When I felt his lips go cold and limp, I pulled away. He was dead, in my arms. His blood still coating my body. I cried more and called out his name. That's when I heard Rin groan painfully from behind me. My eyes snap opened and I quickly crawl to her._

 _"It's a good thing he finally confes-" Her body racked with nasty coughs. I hushed her and pulled her into my arms. Her blood smearing my hair and face._

 _"Rin, I'm so sorry, I should have had my eyes on the road." I nuzzled my face against her growing cold neck._

 _She gave a weak chuckle and ran a hand through my hair, like she always did to comfort me. "It wasn't you. It was the man that ran into us. Please Kashi, don't blame yourself." I held her tighter and heard a few bones snap. She weakly cried out, but her voice died out. "Don't blame yourself, move on Kaka-shi." Her chest stopped moving and I let go of her limp body. I just killed my only two friends._

 _"OBITO! RIN!" I never stopped screaming their names, even as the paramedics dragged me away and to the hospital._

My dream faded to the court room where they found the drunken man that hit us, guilty.

 _"Mr. Hatake sir, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been driving while under the influence." The man went to grab me but I balled up my fist and decked him in the cheek._

 _"Don't you dare talk to me," someone locked my arms behind me and held me back as I stepped toward the man. "You killed my only friend and lover!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened in fear as the police officer dragged him away. I knew it should have been me in the orange suit. I should have been paying attention, I should have made sure they were wearing a seatbelt._

 _The driver behind us was a semi carrying logs. He was speeding and drunk, he rear ended us going at 87 miles per hour. It flipped our small car over and a log flew through the back and into Rin. I knew he was technically responsible, but I only blamed myself._

I shook away the rest of the dream and rub my tired eyes. I lost sight in my left eye, and it's permanently red, and there's a long scar that runs down across my eye to the tip of my lip. I wore a mask after that and still do to this day. Today's shots were the boring usual, non original scenes. I mean, butt plugs, nipple clamps, whips, all boring, and the fake moans. I sighed and leaned back in my office desk chair. I have to shoot a rough oral scene today, I rather be giving Iruka a blow job than watching other people preform.

A knock sounded on the door and I look up at the porn star about to go on. "Mr. Hatake, I just finished with makeup, and ready to roll." He said with this sexy grinned that promised many good things to come. I stretched and grabbed my tri-pod and camera. Standing, we left the room and to a cubicle in the studio. The client was already there laying on the set up bed. Cute, I guess. Shaggy brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a short, lean body.

I angled the camera and adjusted the lighting. The two introduced themselves and talked, sometimes giving a little too touchy before the camera was even on. "Starting in two." I call out as I start up the camera. Someone else shows up with microphones and someone else for the lights.

After starting, I moved around occasionally to get different view points, and watched the star take the client completely. I rolled my eye at the fake moan the star complied, but the absolute sluttiest moan from the client was real. My cock was limp, and this certainly wasn't turning me on. Now, it was different when I thought about Iruka and I making one of our own, but Iruka never would. Something about modesty and embarrassment and what not. I just shrugged and turned the camera off. But that will change with the hidden cameras in Iruka's bathroom. I'm sure he won't hate me too much.

{::}

I got sent home early. There was enough employees, and I have dinner to cook. I was expecting a nice, quiet place when I unlocked the front door and stepped inside Iruka's apartment. I was carrying the last of my stuff from my old apartment. Iruka asked if I would move it with him, so I said yes. Most of my stuff was already here so I just had to grab a few things, clean up, and wait for the lease to end before actually moving in, which would be today.

So, as I stepped into _our_ apartment, my jaw probably would have hit the floor if it weren't still on my face.

The shower was running, and it sounded like it was coming from Iruka's. Was there an accident at school and he had to come back home?

Excitement over took me and I quickly dropped my stuff on the couch and opened my laptop. The recorder was blinking red, meaning it was recording everything since he triggered the sensor.

After logging into my laptop with lightning fast typing skills, I open the camera and watch him strip. I froze and felt my throat go dry, then a mischievous idea floats into my head and I smile, proud of myself for thinking of the best thing in the world.

{::}  
I wave him goodbye and he drives back to school. Still smiling since I thought of my idea, I hastily get to work on it. Good thing he left his computer on, and I guess it's a good thing I'm good at hacking computers and systems.

After getting past his password, which surprised me that is was Kakashi-Is-A-Ninja, but who am I to judge when mine isn't all that good either. Iruka's-Ass-Is-Mine, so to speak.

He was surprised to see me but I just explained that there was no more porn stars available and enough camera men if there happened to be one. He blushed and left quicker.

After I locked the front door, I went back to his room and uploaded the video of his strip tease and shower. Of course I blurred out his penis but he has a nice ass, so that was left untouched. Smiling evilly to myself, I switch out one folder for his class and replaced it with the video. So when he chose to play his lesson for the class, it would actually be the shower video. I know, I know, I'm a genius.

I saved it on his flash drive and shut down his computer. One is going to pissed and the other will probably be embarrassed, but they will get over it. Hopefully.

{::}

I had just finished making dinner - chicken and rice - when Iruka and Naruto came home.

"No Naruto, I can not give you extra time on the project, that's favoring since you're my son. Tomorrow you and Sasuke will present since you finished early. Maybe I should make him your permanent partner, he seems to be a great influence on you." I heard Iruka tell Naruto as he relocked the front door.

"Not true! There were times where I had to tell him to stop playing around." Naruto cried out. I rolled my eyes and poured the yellow rice into a bowl. _It won't work Naruto, the only one who begs is Iruka. And that's when he's with me. Try again._

"It was mostly the other way around though." He stops talking and I hear him take a deep breath. Probably smelling dinner.  
"Smells delicious." They say together. I softly chuckled and put the dirty dishes in the sink, rinsing them out.

"Dinner's ready if you would like to get in here already," I called out, amusement evident in my voice. Iruka's happy face graced my sight and I felt my heart flutter. No one has been able to do that to me since Obito. My dream came back to me, and I felt my fear creep back into my body. Sometimes, on a good day, I will go most of the day without thinking about them, and sometimes when I'm with Iruka, they completely slip my mind. But no matter what, the memories are always there to remind me that I killed my two friends, and my could-have lover. I looked down and gave Iruka a sad smile.

I felt my mood shift, and I know Iruka saw it for worry replaced his smile. Again, memories of my dream came back and I almost dropped the plate holding the chicken. Iruka quickly stepped in and grabbed it from me, setting it softly on the dinner table. He turned back to me and tapped his lips. I smile at the small sign and pull my mask down. He quickly wraps his arms around me and kisses me.

I hug him and use my hand to cup his chin and tilt his face forward; deepening the kiss. He melted into my arms, and I smiled when I felt him step on his tip toes and press harder into the kiss erasing all of the bad memories. I parted my lips slightly and traced his with my tongue. Iruka parted his and just as our tongues connected, Naruto cleared his throat.

Iruka pulled away and looked up into my eye. Even though he didn't say a word, his question rang loud. I nodded showing that I was okay, and nuzzled my forehead against his. We stayed like that for a while. I felt my face soften and my good mood slip back as I noticed Naruto moving around us to finish setting the table. I never actually told Naruto about my history, it's honestly none of his business. When he first met me, he was very cautious of me, always claiming that I was never good enough for Iruka. That is, until he caught Iruka and I together on our third year anniversary and heard Iruka tell me he loved me. Naruto deemed me worthy after that and I actually came to like the brat.

I kiss Iruka's forehead and release him from my death grip. I frowned as he smiled, but rubbed his sides a bit. _I must have been really shaken up this time._ Iruka laced his hand in my and pulled me to the table, where Naruto sat patiently. I saw his innocent smile and smirked. It instantly transformed to a scowl and my fear disappeared.

"So, Naruto? How was your day?" I asked maybe sounding a little too suspiciously for he gave me a weird look and slowed his movements.

"Alright, I guess. Though _Sensei_ here is making Sasuke and I present tomorrow because we finished early." I noted the amount of hate he added to the word sensei and the evil glare he threw at Iruka. I glanced over at said person. He had his eyes closed in his "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" way and he slowly chewed on a piece of chicken. M smirk grew as I looked back at Naruto.

"Naruto is over reacting. He should be grateful he's going first. He gets it out of the way for other homework, and usually the person who goes first will be the one most people forget about because by the time the last person goes, there's is the most recent one they remember. Plus, Naruto could just so happen lose everything he needs for his project and poor Sasuke might murder him if he did. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Iruka stated in a fake pout.

I looked in between them and raised my hand innocently. "I actually won't mind. If he's gone then no one can interrupt us anymore." Naruto chokes on his water and stares at me shocked. Iruka on the other hand, bursts into laughter and sets his fork down. He wraps an arm over his stomach and just keeps laughing. It is such a beautiful sound, his laugh. It's what made me fall in love with him. He would be the only one to laugh at my jokes, and it was never fake. They were real, and full of life, just like this one.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it wasn't that funny but I just had to laugh." He says, wiping a tear away and catching his breath. I smiled under my mask and waited for Naruto to look away before pulling it down and quickly shoveling food into my mouth.

"It wasn't funny at all, and I bet you he wasn't joking at all. He would purposely throw away my stuff just to watch Sasuke murder me. Damn ninja." He mutters the last part and I see a small piece of chicken fly out of the corner my eye and hit Naruto dead on the forehead. I chance a glance at Iruka and see his face twisted with adorable anger.

"Watch your mouth, I swear I will shove a bar of soap down your throat if you don't clean it up." He said raising his hand to throw another small piece of chicken.

We all sit in a dead silence for what seemed eternity. Then all together, we laughed throwing food at each other and having a good time. When Iruka finally settled us down, there was more food on the table then our plates. I picked a chunk of chicken from Iruka's cheek and ate it. "Delicious." I whispered softly in his ear. His body froze and his laughter died away. I'm always horny, and right now, seeing the food on his body and thinking about the shower we will need is seriously turning me on.

Standing up, and holding my hand out for Iruka, I speak to Naruto. "I made dinner, and you were the reason why Iruka threw food at you so you clean up." I drag Iruka away, who was trying to apologize to a pouting surprised Naruto.

"But, wait. I wasn't the only one who made this mess." But it was too late, I already stepped into our room and pulled Iruka inside. Once the door was shut, I pick Iruka up and shove him against it with a loud thud.

"Kakashi..."I heard him moan softly. I groaned in response and pushed his thighs apart and step in between them, loving the feel of his hardening cock press against mine.

"Thank you, thank you...thank you." I whisper as I kiss every inch of his caramel skin. He tilted his head, exposing his neck. I pulled my mask down to my neck and latched onto his skin. He runs a hand through my hair and thrust lightly into my hips. I suck harshly on his collarbone and release his skin with a pop. It was a bright angry red and I lick it softly and apologetically. Iruka starts gyrating his hips and I find my need for him increasing.

"Kashi, please..." Iruka grips my hair tightly and tugs my face towards his. I kiss him in an open mouthed kiss, crashing our tongues. He pushes against mine, trying to dominate the kiss, but with one sharp thrust our of erections, he relinquishes control and I take advantage of it. I explore his mouth with my tongue and grip his waist in a vice like grasp. He lets go of my hair and runs his fingers down my back and grabs my ass, pulling me into him. Our chest pushed flush together, with another loud thud on the door.

"Thank you... 'Ruka." I murmur breaking the kiss.

"Bed," Iruka whispered. He went to push me but tonight will be all about him; treasuring him, pleasuring him, thanking him, and loving him. My everything begins with him and ends with him.

There was another push from Iruka, towards the bed. I shake my head and bend down. I wrap a arm under his shoulder blades and hook my other under his knees, picking him up bridal style. "Kakashi?" He squeaked as he was scooped up. I kissed his cheek and carried him to our Queen sized bed. The blankets floating up and falling around us as we fell into a loving embrace.

"Tonight, I will love you Iruka, because I know that words aren't enough. I will love you in every way possible, forever and always." I grind into him and capture his lips in my most heated, passionate kiss I could muster. His fingers desperately grasp my hair and kisses me back equally passionate. Everything happened in a frenzy. We sat up and removed each others shirts, teasing each others nipples as we did.

I lick Iruka's brown, harden nipple, causing him to arch into the touch. Rubbing my hands along his side, I bite down on the nub and tug on it. Iruka squirmed and I flattened my tongue, slowing rolling my tongue over the pert nub, soothing the pain from my bite. Resting my hands on the bed beside Iruka's waist, I focus my attention on the other small nub and feel Iruka slowly grind his cock against my stomach. I trial my kisses lower and trace my lips over his muscles, nipping and sucking wherever I could.

He softly moaned and pushed my head further along. I hummed against his stomach, sending shivers through his body. I moved down his body, kissing every inch of his soft, supple skin. He hummed his approval, but kept his fingers knotted in my hair. I got to his pants and growled at them. He gave a breathy chuckle and assisted me by lifting his hips. I unbuttoned his jeans with my teeth and pulled the zipper slowly down, our need increasing with each slow tantalizing clicking sound of the zipper. I pull his jeans down his thighs slowly, kissing each and every inch of skin now exposed. He tried wiggling out of his jeans, but I held his hips down in place, and bit the waist line of the material, and tug them down, nipping skin every now and then.

It's all for Iruka, everything. My heart belongs to him, my body, and soul have his name written across them. I'm sure that Rin and Obito would have wanted this for me. As I sat up to pull his jeans off his feet, a thought came to me, and I felt my blood run cold and my heart somersault. _Yes, it's perfect._

I decided to speed the process up a bit, and quickly slide his socks off and undress myself as well. Once I was naked, I laid back down in between Iruka's thighs. I kissed and licked his belly button as I slid my hand up his milky thigh and under his briefs, loving the soft feeling of skin, and then smirking because Iruka shaved. I teased my love by trialing my fingers up his thigh, twirling his pubic hair, and back down, not touching him at all. "Kashi," Iruka whined.

I smiled and tugged my mask off completely and brush the hair our of my eyes. "Look at me." I order him as I pull his briefs off. He opens his closed eyes, and looks at me with pleasantly lust filled brown eyes. He stares into both my eyes, the love shining between his lust as he cups my cheek and traces my scar. I sigh and lean into the touch, placing my hand over his. My other hand tickles him as I gingerly stroke his hard flesh. It twitched under my touch, and I slowly begin grinding against his thigh.

"I love you," I whisper into his hand, and grip his cock tightly. I pump my fist slowly, rubbing the head and spreading his pearly drops of precum down his shaft.

I increase my speed, rubbing my thumb over his slit, massaging it and then sliding down his shaft again. "I- ha -ha, fahh," I speed up again. "Fuck! I love you too!" He moans loudly and screws his eyes shut. I lean down and take him into my wet, cool mouth. He hisses as his heated flesh is engulfed completely. It took practice, but I eventually found a way to take him completely without choking. I hummed as the head hit the back of my throat. He began to pant and laced his fingers in my hair, tugging painfully. But tonight is all about him.

I bobbed my head back and forth, sucking harshly on his shaft. Wrapping my tongue around his rock hard cock, I lavish him in spit and barely graze my teeth along the side. He shuddered and thrust into my mouth. I gripped the sheets next to him and hollowed my cheeks as he fucked my mouth. "Fu-ha, fuck, fuck, fuck." I hummed, loving how vocal he is. I stopped his thrusting and sucked gingerly on the tip and nothing else. I slipped my tongue over and in the slit and the engulfed the head only sucking softly. I released him and moved my hand. I grabbed his cock and pushed it against his flat stomach. I sucked in a teste and fondled it with my mouth and tongue. His cursing only got more explicit.

I then took in both balls and tugged on them. I nuzzled my nose in his pubic hair and breathed in his wonderfully delicious smell. My eyes rolled back and closed. I pumped his penis as I sucked his balls. His hands left my hair and fisted the sheets. "Shit Kakashi! Take me, please!" He started begging.

I let go with on final long, flat tongued lick from balls to tip. He shuddered and pulled me up to his face, and kissed me. I kiss him for a few seconds before pulling back and reaching over Iruka and under the bed. Feeling around, I fingers brush a tube and I quickly grab it and sit up. I pop the lid of the tube of lube I brought from the studio. This is the good stuff, really lubricates well, smells exotic, and taste wonderfully. I flip it over and push the remaining bits out over my cock and over my fingers.

I lean into Iruka and slowly, teasingly circle my finger around his anticipating hole. He rolls his hips along with me and I slowly press a finger into him, and push till I'm knuckle deep. I pull back and twist my finger. I push back, twisting again. Iruka mewls and asks for more. I add another finger and bend my fingers, stretching him open. I thrust my fingers in and out slowly and scissor them, opening him wide. Iruka starts thrusting his hips to meet my fingers and I add another finger. He slows down and shifts around.

I kiss his lips briefly, and then his cheek, trailing to his chin and jaw. I proceed to suck on his neck and tongue it. He gasps and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I pull my three fingers out of him and pump my cock a few times before shifting closer to his opening. Iruka spreads his leg as far apart as he could and I grab a pillow and tap his leg. He lifts his hips and I push the pillow under his ass, so not only is he comfortable but it gives me a better angle to his prostate.

I position my penis at his anus and rest my hands on his hips. I slowly push inside and suck in a breath of needed air. We both stop breathing and hold in our moans until I'm fully inside. Iruka moans and pants loudly, blowing hot air on my face. I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder. I search for his hands and pull them from their tight grip on the sheets, and entangle my long pale fingers with his long bronze fingers. I push our clasped hands above our heads and under the pillows. Stretching our bodies out together.

Staying where we are for a few minutes, I gather my thoughts. I love Iruka, that's obvious, but how do I tell him, when I was never good with words. I can't wait till it's too late, like I did with Obito. No, it has to be now. He is my savior, my answer to everything. And it's time I show him that.

I wait for the nod of approval from Iruka before slowing pulling out and thrusting back into him at a slow pace. I lift my head and stare into his teary eyes. I pull back out at an agonizing slow pace and push back into. His ass opening and stretching for my rather large flesh. His eyes flutter shut as I hit his prostate head on. "Kakashi..." He whispers my name and grips my fingers tightly. I kiss the tears away and lick away the saltiness.

I hold him tightly as I set a slow, moderate pace. "I love you, I love you, I love you so much Iruka." I say in between each thrust. He cries out in frustration and arches into me.

"I love you so much it hurts, Kakashi." He whimpers, and I quicken my pace just barely. I thrust sharply into him, and stay there. Rolling my hips into him. He wraps his legs around my waist and digs his heels into my butt, pushing me further inside him.

I groan loudly and sink into his warm heat. It feels amazing. Heat clamping around me, accepting me inside someone, our souls connecting and clashing. I lean down and capture his parted, plump lips in a searing kiss and begin to thrust faster. Breaking the kiss to cry out, Iruka presses his forehead against mine. "I love you, I love you. I lov" Iruka cut me off with a glare.

"Hush, Kakashi. I know. Now love me." Iruka murmurs in my ear. It fuels me, and sit up, bringing our intertwined hands to our connecting hips. I roll my cock inside him, while he grinds to match my pace. The room was filled with both our moans and panting.

I felt the coil in my stomach, tighten and the familiar feeling rises, and increases with every loved filled thrust. I release one hand to grab Iruka's cock and gave it a few pumps. Iruka screamed my name as he came, me following suit, filing Iruka with my seed, my being. I collapse on top of him and roll off him, sliding unceremoniously out of him. He winces slightly and rolls to his side to face me. I do the same, our noses brushing.

I pull him into my arms and hold him tight against me like he wasn't going to be there tomorrow when I woke up. He cuddled under my chin and I felt his breathing even out. "I'm not going anywhere Kakashi. I'm yours forever and always. I love you, I love you more than my own life." His whispers filled my heart with joy. I felt tears spring to my eyes, but I wiped them away by running my face into his messy brown hair.

I didn't say anything, but held him for dear life.

{::}

I volunteered at the high school again. In the morning, in the shower, Iruka either complained that I was too happy about something -cough, the camera's- or complained about all the broken computers at school. So, here I am, taking apart a computer and replacing the fan that burned out. I was screwing in the last piece when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I blinked dumbly and looked up. Sasuke.

"May I ask why you are here? Don't you have class?" I ask, probably sounding bitter. A bunch of kids today where being noisy and annoying, asking me questions about the computer and what I was doing. One actually fell, knocking a computer off the desk, shattering the screen.

"Hn," Was his reply and I rolled my eyes. I looked away from Sasuke's contemplating look.

"If you have a question, just go ahead and ask. I'm a wise old man, and according to Naruto, I'm a super intelligent ninja. So hit me." I say dryly and continue placing the last piece to the computer and sitting it up straight.

"It's about his birthday." Sasuke's timid voice rang through the empty class.

I dropped the screw driver and stood up. Throwing a casual look at him, I shrug. "That is a personal matter that is not up to me to tell you." I say simply. His expression went from thoughtful to sadness, but only for a split second before going back to a blank slate.

"It's not about that. I got him something, I wanted your opinion." He stated sternly, like he was demanding me to do it. I smirked and cleaned my hands off on my jeans before holding my hand out. He gives me a questioning look before gazing at my hand.

"Well, let me see it." I say. amused.

He blushes and fumbles around in his track duffle bag. "I'm sure you know I'm the track captain." He started, digging through some clothes and shoes.

"Yeah, Naruto mentioned it before." I smirked as his blush grew. _They really just need to fuck already._ I couldn't help but think.

He pulled out a square box and set it on the desk next to him, and then pulled out an even smaller box, and set it next to the flatter, larger box. I stood up and ran a hand through his hair. Pointing at the smallest box." That's from Itachi." He started and opened the box. Shock startled me as I looked at what was inside.

"Jesus, how much did that cost?" I couldn't help but ask. Even I don't have the money for that.

"I asked Itachi that too, but he wouldn't tell me. I thought it was a bit much but then he explained it and it made sense." He answered and shrugged, closing the box and setting it down again. Then he opened the bigger box. A real smile graced my lips as I looked inside.

"Naruto is never going to shut up. You really have the power to just do this out of the blue?" I asked glancing at the number on the item and smiled. He sure is number 1.

I took notice of Sasuke's playful smirk as he rewrapped the item and put it back in the box, placing the lid back on. "Yeah, I talked to Guy Sensei about it and had him come watch us during our free period. Said he was amazing and couldn't believe he never noticed. I, of course, smirked and told him that he had to be on or I would leave. He immediately signed the papers needed and talked to Iruka Sensei about it. He secretly signed the appropriate papers and I got his size. I think it's time he finally does something he loves." A genuine smile spreads across his face as he slowly fingers the box.

 _I guess I should be glad he truly cares for Naruto, but he really needs to fuck him already._ "That's very thoughtful of you. But I'm sure Guy Sensei would have let him without you threatening to leave." Sasuke smirks and looks at me.

"Hn, I took care of business." He says and shrugs, stuffing the boxes inside the bag, covering it with his clothes and shoes. I stood up and adjusted the sling on his shoulder. He walked to the door and left.

I turned around and went to work on the other computer and worked fast so I could join Iruka for lunch.

{::}

Lunch went by too fast for my liking. I was just about to undress Iruka when one of his students walked in announcing lunch was over before blushing and running out of the room. I sighed and had a sad pout on ever since then. I finished everything and was reading in the library. I was given specific instructions by Iruka to not enter his classroom unless I wanted to sit in timeout. I sucked in a large gust of air and blew out loudly, lifting my bangs from my face, exposing my scars for a mere second.

I hooked a finger in my mask and realigned it on my nose, when a cough caught my attention. I swear everyone wants to bother me today. I snap my book closed and set it down. Sass level 10/10. "Someone is on their man period today?" Naruto's familiar voice fell upon my ears.

"Always when you're around." I say playfully. He huffs and crosses his arms.

"I'm done taking your shit Kakashi," he says seriously. I laugh and grab my book again, flipping to the page where I left off.

"C'mon Naruto. What has your undies in a twist today?" I ask, pretending to read. I huffs again and begins browsing the shelves.

"Nothing honestly. Surprising as it seems, but I like to read during my free period. And it's my birthday. The dreams are coming back again." His voice was barely over a whisper and the reason why he came to me was suddenly clear.

"Getting laid would help ease your mind, but since your a helpless virgin, that's out of the question." I say matter of factly. He blushes and drops the book he was holding.

He stutters and looks like a tomato. I smirk behind my mask and crook my finger at him. He bends down and picks up the book before stepping closer to me. "Will talking about it help you?" I ask as he sits in the chair across from me.

"I don't think so, it's the same as ever. But I find myself more emotional this time around." He says sadly, looking away from me and out the window. I narrow my eye at him and put my book down.

"Naruto." I say sternly. He jumps slightly and focuses his attention on me. "I think it's a time for a visit." I say calmly. I will not allow Naruto to follow the path I did. It was hard and depressing and it kill Iruka to see Naruto like that. Naruto stares at me for a few minutes before blinking and looking at his folded hands in his lap.

"You don't think so?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded and stare intently at him, waiting for his response.

"All right, I will ask Iruka to take me there tomorrow after school. Thank you, da- um, Kakashi." His face fell and looked away, twiddling his thumbs. I stare disbelievingly at him. _Was he about to call me dad? Does he really see me as his father? I mean, Iruka is Mother, and I am dating him. Not for long though._

I smile and stand up. I walk to him and ruffle his hair. "Anytime, son." His head shot up and I looked into big blue surprised eyes. _His eyes sure are one of a kind._ I mused to myself. He jumped up and wrapped my in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, thanks so much dad. I have been wanting to call you that forever now." He said truthfully. I felt my throat tighten up. I never wanted kids, but now that there's a child calling me dad, I sort of like the sound of it.

"Now go, Naruto. I'm sure there are other things you could be doing right now." I said softly as I hug him back. His hair tickling my chin. He squeezes me before letting me go. There were tears in his eyes and I felt my left eye throb a little at the urge to cry.

"I think I know why it hurts more this time dad." He says thoughtfully. I stare at him confused and he nods his head. "It's because I found a family that replaced them," he states. I felt my eyes widen as I stared at the teen in front of me. I never thought that would be the reason but as the words process in my head, it makes sense. He feels guilty for finding a family that replaced the parents that were supposed to raise him and love him unconditionally.

I patted his head once more, and gave him a little shove towards the exit. "Like I said. It's time for a visit. Now leave, you're interrupting my reading." I sit down and pick up my book, pretending to read. He puffs out his cheeks and stomps out of the library but not before making me promise to not tell anyone about this. I give him a thumbs up and then shoo him away. I smile to myself and flip to the next page. I completely missed the stranger listening to us behind the bookshelf.

{::}

I asked Iruka if I could watch Naruto and Sasuke present their projects. He said yes but if only I behaved myself.

"Why is the Horny Ninja here?" I hear an angry Naruto ask. Iruka glowered at him and Naruto went rigid.

"Because I said he could be. Is that a problem, _Naruto?"_ Iruka hissed Naruto's name, scaring the boy. I placed my hand on my lips to stop the laugh from escaping me.

"No Sensei. We are all good here, right Kakashi?" He looks at me, asking for help to get him out of trouble.

"Sure, Helpless Virgin." I smirk at him.

His face grew red with embarrassment and anger and he began stomping toward me, fist raised. Kiba jumped in and grabbed him by his stomach, holding him back. I wave innocently at him, and hear Sasuke snicker. "Oh, I wouldn't laugh Sasuke, you are not any better than Naruto is, maybe even worse with all the porn you watch and read on your phone." I call out. Might as well, just for the hell of it.

Sasuke glares murderously before sauntering towards me. He made it further then Naruto when Iruka finally spoke up. "Enough! Everyone sit down! Naruto and Sasuke, you may continue with what you were doing." He points at them and then at the computer that held the switched files. Then he turns and throws a dark look at me and I gulp.

But my amusement comes back ten fold when I notice Naruto clicking on the fake video. Get ready for the show kids. I snicker to myself and Iruka gives me a weird look. Oh man, I can't wait to see how he reacts. I might just die today.

The video starts playing on the big projector, and Naruto has his back to the board, so he can't see what's going on. "This is our poetry project. It provides information about our two favorite poets and our favorite poems by the poet. I shall start with Sasuke's." Naruto started, sounding professional and like he knew what he was doing but everyone's eyes were locked on the video behind him. I rubbed my hands together and sat up straight.

In the video, taken in Iruka's shower, with my hidden camera, is Naruto. He came home early after having an accident in the cafeteria. He used Iruka's car and drove home. I was too shocked to comprehend that he was talking about a plugged drain or spider so he was going to use Iruka's shower and then head back to school.

As Naruto continued, everywhere was gaping at the stripping Naruto. He stretched his arms and body out, pulling his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He then proceeded to massage his neck and his shoulders, and then trail his fingers down his chest and over his nicely muscled abs. He rubbed his stomach for a few stomachs before stretching again. He put on a full display of his muscles, but his scars were edited out.

"Dobe, shut up and look at the screen." I hear Sasuke hiss at Naruto. Yeah, he's totally turned on.

"No teme, I said I would do this part of the presentation." Naruto hissed back and did a quick glance at the screen just as the video Naruto, popped the buttons on his jeans and bent over all sultry like and wiggled out of his socks and shoes. The class watches as Naruto kicks his jeans away and the pokes his erection. Must have been thinking about Sasuke. He actually mouths his name, but it takes my expert eyes to catch it. He hooks his thumb's into his boxers and tugs them down.

A few students whistle and Naruto starts screeching at Iruka and tries to cover the screen. But it's too late, because there stands a naked Naruto, playing with his hard erection. Iruka moves fast, and quickly turns the video off. Naruto is redder than a tomato and runs out of the classroom. "Jeez, who knew Naruto was so hot?" Ino spoke up.

"Ino, did you see those muscles? Is anyone else horny?" Sakura barely says loud enough. Both her and Ino nod, blood dripping from their noses.

I looked at Sasuke who was probably the worse out of everyone. His cheeks and ears were flaming red and he was shaking. I looked lower to see his boner poking out in his jeans. _Now he knows what's he's missing out on. They seriously need to just fuck._ I laughed as he excused himself, saying something about a bathroom.

The second Naruto left, I burst into laughter. My cameras worked great. When I stopped laughing, I looked up and saw Iruka's angry glare. I stopped smiling automatically.

"What? It seems like he accidentally switched the files. " I shrugged my shoulders. His glare turned cold. "Ok, it was meant for you, but I wasn't expecting him to be the one in your shower. And it's about damn time he shows off a little." I say and stand up.

I wasn't irritated at Iruka, no not him. But at Naruto and Sasuke. They are acting like kids. How hard can it possibly be to tell someone you like them? I told Iruka that everyday till he finally gave in and went on a date with me. I walked over to Iruka, kissed his cheek and said I would take care of it. I followed Naruto out the door and watched him leave the building. Probably going to the roof. I sighed and jogged to catch up to him. I kept a few paces behind him and kept my footsteps light. I watched him walk into another building with the highest roof top. I followed him through the double doors and to the door that lead to the roof. The door to the roof almost closed on me, but I squeezed through just before it did. He sat on the edge and sat in silence. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes.

A few minutes passed and nothing was said. Naruto just stared at the sky and I kept my eyes closed. "I'm sorry." I said, the wind carrying my voice to him. He laughed and turned around, smile on his face.

"I'm not mad at you, but disappointed because that was a great prank that I didn't think of, but trust me Kakashi I'm planning one for you now." he grinned mischievously and it sort of worried me. "Watch your back" he added.

We laughed together and I sat down with him. Wind caressed us as we sat in a peaceful silence. Naruto sighed and leaned against my shoulder. "I can't believe you actually did that. But I'm glad you at least edited out Kyuubi and my scars. Those are the prettiest things to look at." I hear Naruto say slowly, carefully.

"You and me both Naruto. Scars are permanent and sometimes they are ugly and sometimes they aren't that bad. They remind you of the things you accomplished and fought through. They are a part of you and you can't hate them for they are a piece of you that won't ever go away." I reply, knowing where Naruto was going with this.

"Yeah I get it." He says, a bit irritated. Probably from getting a lecture.

I sigh and bring my hand to ruffle his hair. "I'm telling you this because you think you get it, which isn't the same as actually getting it. Get it?" I looked at the clouds passing by.

"Like I said, I got it dad." He said softly before laughing tenderly.

{::}

We were at home and Iruka was helping me unpack the last of my stuff. "You know, we should tell Naruto that you're moving in officially." Iruka tells me as he hangs up my dress shirts.

I shrug and stuff my dildos and toys in a drawer by the bed. "I guess, but I rather wait. I practically lived here before officially moving in. I'm positive he probably thinks that I moved in a long time ago." I place the lube in next and position the tubes so they will be easy to grab. I smirk to myself and close the drawer.

"You have a point. But we still are telling him." Iruka says calmly. I squint at him and sit on the bed. I noticed the way he would make quick glances at me and then look away.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I ask, a little venom in my voice. I don't like it when he hides things from me.

He doesn't flinch or jump, instead he turns to me and stares me straight in the eyes. "I heard you at the library. I'm glad he's calling you dad. And what you said was very inspirational. It's funny, you know?" He giggles and I smile at the sound.

"What is?" I ask, encouraging him further.

"It was like he was giving his our blessing, he opened up to you which I haven't seen him do in a while, and he called you dad. Dad Kakashi, he sees you as his father, someone he can look up to and come to for help. It was like he was giving us his blessing." He repeated that phrase again. _Was he hinting at something?_ My mind was coming up with many different questions but stopped thinking all together when Iruka straddled my lap.

He gently rolled his hips against mine, and sucked softly on my clothed neck. He bit the edge and tugged it down, exposing my face to him. He kissed and licked every part of my face, and took extra care and love when he went over my scars. I hummed and gripped his waist.

"I love you so much Kakashi. You're my everything. Without you, I would be nothing, hopeless, dead. Don't ever leave me please." Iruka begged kissing my lips. I pull him closer to me and deepen the kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, you're mine. I love you Iruka. Forever and always." I reply, breaking the kiss.

"Forever and always." Iruka repeats.

 _Alright, tell me what you think. And I know the sex scene isn't all that great, but it's my first one, so I will get better the more I write. Reviews are encouraging and greatly appreciated. You will learn more about Kakashi in later chapters, I promise. And if you are wondering if I purposely held information about Naruto's birthday present, I did. It's a surprise. Anyways, thanks for reading. Till the next chapter._


	11. Happy Birthday Naruto

Chapter 11: Naruto' Birthday

I felt bad Monday night. I washed the dishes like Kakashi told me too, but I also went to go interrupt them. That's when I heard them. Their "I love you's" so full of truth and honestly.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but it's hard when they are so loud. I shook my head and went to bed after that.

Then Kakashi pulled that dumb prank on me. I can't believe he would actually do that. I guess that's why he was so surprised to see me come out of Iruka's shower. It was a pretty cool idea I give him credit.

I haven't been able to think if one for him but he will be pranked.

I woke up tired, and to the smell of heaven. I jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"I told you he would come out on his own," I heard Iruka giggle. They come into view holding a large bowl of ramen.

"Oh, my god. Is that for me?" I ask staring hungrily at the bowl.

"Yes it is. Happy birthday Naruto." Iruka smiled happily and handed the bowl to me. "Kakashi made it for you, enjoy." He adds.

I set the bowl down and tackle them both.

"Thank you so much!" I had an arm wrapped around Iruka and the other around Kakashi. We laugh and I stand back up.

"Well, I have to get to school early so to stay and Kakashi will take you." Iruka kissed my forehead. "Oh, and you will get your present after school today." He smirked at my pouting face and stepped back.

Kakashi walked him to the door and I heard them kiss before Iruka left. I slurped on my ramen. It was perfect I swear.

The broth was flavored perfectly and the noodles cooked wonderfully and I liked the small pieces of bacon every now and then.

"While Iruka's present will be after school. I have yours right now." Kakashi smiled and pulled out a square box.

I reach for the box but he laid his pale hand on top of it. "I wouldn't open it till you're done eating." I chewed on a piece of bacon and swallowed.

"Why?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes. Suspicion rose its ugly head.

"Just wait till you're done eating." He simply added and eyed the ramen.

I finished in record time and asked for the box. "Alright, let me open it now." I stated, looking at Kakashi curiously.

He slid it slowly to me and smirked. I unwrapped the small orange bow and pulled the lid off.

Looking at the contents, I felt my face and ears heat up.

Inside was multiple different things. "Honesty Naruto, the good ones are expensive." Kakashi stated bored.

One item was a bright red vibrator. It was laying next to what looked like a remote, I'm guessing.

Another item was a simple orange rubber dildo, probably ten inches.

Damn Kakashi. "Use it to stretch yourself out before the real thing. Trust me, it will make everything easier." He instructed and I blushed furiously.

I snapped the lid back on and glared at Kakashi. "I can't believe you actually got me this!"

"Look Naruto, it's not disgusting to play with yourself. Sometimes you have to, to know where you liked to be touch and were you're not comfortable. And if you want it to hurt your first time be my guess. It's going to hurt nevertheless but this will at least make it easier for you." Kakashi relaxed voice hardened and I stared speechless at him. I never thought about it that way.

I look away shyly and thank him. "You know? I seriously hate it when you're right." I mumbled before retreating back to my room.

"Might as well as look nice today." I sat to myself as I close my door.

I start with a shower, scrubbing my body and hair. After that, I towel dry my hair and body. I pull on clean briefs and a tighter pair of jeans. They were a dark blue and hugged my butt perfectly.

Next I pulled on a white wife beater and tucked it in my jeans.

I went searching for the nicer shirts Iruka got me this one time when we went to visit Kakashi's father.

I chose the darker blue button down shirt. I left it untucked and folded the sleeves up to my elbows. I fanned the shirt out and grabbed socks. I put on a pair of white high top converse and tucked the jeans inside them, lacing them and tying them.

I stood up and looked at the only mirror in my room.

I jumped back in shock. The shirt brought out my eyes and settled nicely against my skin tone. My hair was unruly and would stay that way, my teeth white as pearls. I traced my whiskers and for once don't feel any pain that came with touching them.

I dabbed on some cologne and grabbed my school bag. They must have let me sleep in because school starts in ten minutes.

"Kakashi, lets go, or I'm going to be late!" I call out as I leave my room shutting the door.

"Well, maybe if you didn't take so long, you wouldn't be la-" he didn't finish his sentence upon looking at me. He smirked.

"I told Iruka that color would suit you perfectly. Now let's go birthday boy." Kakashi smiled slyly and grabbed his car keys.

{::}

We got to school a minute late. "Is it me or is it hot in your car?" I ask Kakashi as he pulled in next to Irukas car and parked.

"It's just you, now help me carry something to the office and get a pass," Kakashi dead panned and I sigh.

"Alright," I eventually say and get out of the car, hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and tugging it on securely before grabbing the box of tools for Kakashi.

We walked to the office and I set the tools down and someone else takes them. Kakashi leaves me, wishing me a good birthday.

I ask for a pass and tell her I slept in. The receptionist smiled and signed the pass for me.

"Happy birthday Naruto," she said and I flashed her a bright smile.

"Thank you!" I call out and run to first block. Orochimaru sensei is going to kill me for being late.

I knocked timidly on the door before opening it. With a joyous smile I enter the room. Orochimaru's snake like eyes pierce my skin. "You're late Naruto." His voice was ice and his eyes followed me all the way to his desk.

"Iruka sensei forgot to wake me up and I have a pass from the office." I lay the pink piece of paper on his desk and walk to mine.

"Just this once Uzumaki," he hissed. He turned back to the white board. "Oh, and Uzumaki," he stated and looked over his shoulder and at me. I look up at my last name "Happy birthday," a small smile crossed his face before facing the board again. A huge grin spreads across my scarred face.

"Thanks, Sensei!" I call out and get a sharp 'get back to work' in reply.

I hear a bunch of mumbled happy birthdays and smile. I thumb the blue jewel resting on my chest. I inhale sharply and exhale slowly. I couldn't help wondering where Granny Tsunade was at the moment.

Trigonometry was next, and I didn't even get the chance to enter the classroom and arms wrapped around my neck. Pink hair rubbed against my face making me sneeze.

"Happy birthday Naruto! Now as a present, I shall give you something you always wanted when you were younger." She quickly placed a kiss on my cheek and I hugged her back.

"You're lucky I forgive easily with that stunt you and Ino pulled." I condescended. She giggle and slapped my arm playfully.

"Aw, don't be like that. You had to come out some how and not only did you come out but so did your snugglekins, Sasuke." She winked suggestively and I shied away.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get inside before the bell rings." I change the subject as said ice prince walked past us in the hallway, ignoring us.

It sent a ping of sadness through me but I knew he didn't forget. There's no way, we have been friends since preschool.

The bell rang as I sat in my seat and sighed slightly annoyed.

Second period passed quickly since I dozed off, and so did third. Now, here I am, clad in nothing but boxers and socks in the boys locker room. Today was a running day in gym. I smirked as I slipped on my gym shorts, thinking about racing Sasuke. I will win this time.

I pulled on my shirt and tucked it in, and headed out to the track field.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" I heard Gaara ask, walking next to me.

"Because it's not important." I answer immediately, not even realizing my own venom in my voice. Gaara jumps slightly at my tone and shoots me a questioning look.

"Usually people are excited that its their birthday." He states matter of factly.

I grimace and look at him, my strides slowing down. "It's a difficult subject, I will tell you later I promise," I smile at him and I notice his blush.

"You know Naruto? I don't have any parents either. Both dead and my siblings left me. When I heard they went here, I moved to see them. But I haven't had any luck with that at moment. They never liked me, feared me. They couldn't understand my demons and left. I'm here to show them I have changed." Gaara spoke softly and calmly.

"Who are your siblings?" I ask. "Maybe I can find them for you?"

"Kankaru and Temari," he answers and I halt in place.

"No way, you look nothing like them!" I tell and flail my arms.

He smirks and looks at me. "Yeah, you can say I take mostly after my father. But they are, we were separated at the orphanage." He spoke sadly now. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and crushed him against my chest.

"We'll have to set up a date for the three of you, I'm positive they have missed you Gaara. But right now, we have laps to run," I said as I noticed Sasukes challenging glare directed at me.

Our gazes collide and stick, sending wordless threats and disses. Gaara followed my gaze and tensed. He removed my arm and put some space between us.  
It took me by surprise and I look at him in confusion. "Gaara..?" I went to touch his shoulder but he shied away.

"It's nothing, just looking for something I lost." He tried to smile but it wasn't really his forte and he jogged away with some other people. I didn't question it, I knew all about his small crush, and though I hate to hurt him, I have my own crush on Sasuke. I look at as I reached him and settled next to him. Before Gai started the laps, I glance over at Sasuke's determined face and cool expression. Looking for something I lost, me too Gaara.

Gai yells start and we take off, in a slow jog that is.

"Get ready to lose dobe," Sasuke commented.

"I have a good feeling about this race," I reply. "So I hope you're ready to lose," I smirked and began to pick up speed. Sasuke caught up matching my stride. We are pretty much the same height, I'm just off by a few inches.

Sasuke pulled ahead slightly and I took the time to check his ass out, jeez I could get a boner from this.

"Come on slow poke, I know you can run faster than that." Sasuke teased.

Embarrassment flooded through me, "don't call me a slow poke, slow poke!" I yelled back passing him and sprinting forward. Once I put enough distance between us, I slowed down so I could ride out all four laps. Jumping in the air, I spin around and begin jogging backwards. I search for Sasuke and see him weaving in and out of people. I watch him squeeze between two people by twisting his body in ways I couldn't and smirked thinking, he's really flexible.

He looks up at me and I feel his burning gaze run up and down my body. Instantly, I shy away and slow down even more. Some of the other students pass me, one of them Lee who encouraged me to keep running.

But my eyes were locked on Sasukes and he was the only one there, no one else mattered. He was getting closer, but I didn't care. I found myself wanting to run to him, and into his arms.

"Dobe, pay attention." He whispers as he passes me, his breath warm in my ear. I didn't even realize I stopped moving at all. I was so eager for Sasuke that I didn't realize that he stopped in front of me and told me to pay attention.

I shook my head, spun on my heel and took after him. I bumped into a few people, trying to get around them, but not as graceful as Sasuke. I could see his smirk even if he wasn't facing me. We finished our first lap with him in the lead of the whole group, passing Lee. I have a lot of distance to cover.

Groaning, I widen the stride of my legs and push my speed faster. I push past the bulge of people and catch up to Lee.

"That's it Naruto!" He whistled as I raced past him, seeing only a green blur.

Sorry Lee, but my one and only goal right now, is beating Sasuke. Then I remember out last race, and couldn't help but think that that's what was fueling him again.  
I probably should have joined the track team even if my dad said no.

But the idea of beating the track captain filled my head and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when I crossed before he did. We finished our third lap and were way ahead of every one else who were still on there first.

I passed Gaara who was walking, I flicked him on the head as I passed him. He grumbled but at least went into a jog.

I look ahead and notice I'm only a few strides behind Sasuke. "Alright teme, today will be the day I beat you!" I cheered loudly. I heard his amused snort and watched the sweat drip from his hair.

Taking deep breaths of air, I strain my legs further, feeling my muscles pull and contract. The burning sensation plowing me forward. I didn't even take the time to notice that Gai sensei was watching us intently.

I was close enough to the raven, that I could touch him. I titled my body forward and pushed past Sasuke. We were neck and neck. Strides matching each other, looking like two blurs.

A thought came to me in that instance. "Today is the first time I actually thought that it was my birthday, and not my parents death date.." I say harshly, not from anger but because I could barely breathe at the moment. All my oxygen intake was going to my muscles and I was wasting it by talking.

I felt his curious look set on me, I listened to both our harbored breathing. The finish line was getting close and Sasuke was going to win by a hair.

"I was going to visit them today, and I don't think I can do it alone." I started, panting. I pushed myself as far as I could and barely pulled just ahead of Sasuke and won by one stride. I tripped when trying to slow down and we crashed into each other and rolled into the soft grass of the football field. "Will you come with me?" I asked looking down at him.

I landed on top of him and bumped my head on his chin. I don't when it happened, but he wrapped his arms around me and broke my fall by using his body to protect me. I blushed but didn't look away.

He groaned painfully and slowly opened one eye, a scratch on his cheek. I looked into that one raging charcoal eye and knew I was in love. I had to be, this wasn't merely a crush. This was love, and with every beat of my heart and pump of blood, I knew I loved the man underneath me with everything I have.

"Of course I would go with you," he answered and opened his other eye. I noticed a drop of blood run down his cheek. Though it was small, I felt scared that I hurt him. I knew my eyes were wide and my face pale.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke." I exclaimed and he gave me a confused look. So he didn't even know he hurt himself for me.  
I shook my head and climbed off his body, and stood up. I helped him up and grasped his hand.

"You got hurt," I simply told him and tugged him back to the boys locker room.  
I passed Gai sensei who complimented are run and he and Sasuke shared a look. I shrugged and kept pulling him along.

Upon entering the locker room, I released his hand. "Sit," I tell him.

He looked amused as he sat and gingerly touched his cheek. "It's just a scratch dobe," he pointed out. I huffed and searched for the first aid kit in Gai senseis office.

"That's what Mercutio said before dying." I puff my cheeks in annoyance.

Turning back to him, and kneel down in between his legs and set the kit on the floor with me.

"Since when do you read Shakespeare?" He questioned, amused smirk in place. I grabbed a cotton pad, alcohol wipe, cream, and a bandaid.

"Freshman year for language arts," I answered, grabbing the cotton pad first. Scooting closer to him, completely focused on the scratch and not my position.

If I were looking from Sasuke's position, I would be sitting in between his thighs, one hand on the left thigh the other reaching up at him, tongue sticking out a bit, and a concentrated look at my face, and a little too close to Sasuke Jr.

I dabbed the scratch, cleaning up the blood and causing Sasuke to wince slightly. Once all the blood and dirt was gone, I clean it with the alcohol wipe and slowly smear the cream across his cheek. My touch gentle and caring, my breathing slow as if he was an injured animal.

"Naruto..." He groaned slightly when I placed the bandaid on. I flicker my eyes at him and hold my breath.

"...Yes?" I cautiously look him in the eye and see a painful, pleading expression raging in his dark eyes. I tilt my hand in confusion and wait for him to speak.

"Your...hand," it was barely over a whisper. I look down and noticed it had slid up his thigh and was rubbing the inside, as if working on its own. Embarrassment spreads like wildfire in my body and I look up at him and into half lidded eyes.

I jump back and hit my head on the metal of a locker, and wince. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize what I was doing," I shake my hands in front of me and quickly explained myself.

I heard him swallow hard and even out his breathing. I stare at his face, studying every dip and curve of his cheeks, the orange bandaid sticking out on pale skin. That's when a small drop of blood runs out from under the bandaid and I frown. Crawling back in between his les, forgetting what just happened, I grab the cotton pad and wipe the blood away. I lean in to examine the cut better, though I couldn't see much with the bandaid on. My face was extremely close to his and I noticed the goosebumps where my breath hit his face.

This time, my hand was planted next to his hip, but occasionally our chest would brush when we took a deep breath, still hot from the race. Which I won. But neither of us said a word, our faces leaned in to the others and I closed my eyes, feeling his lips ghost over mine when someone cleared their throat.

Our eyes snapped open, breaking our trance. I scrambled backwards and again hit my head. I looked up to a room full of males all staring and watching us with knowing looks in their eyes. Kiba was the one who cleared his throat and have us both a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and I blushed brightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" His voice oozed with sarcasm and I stood up. Angry at Kiba for actually interrupting something.

"Actually, you did interrupt something." Sasuke calmly spoke, standing up.

"Naruto was about to brag about beating me in a race, and you interrupted him. So I should thank you," he smirked and walked away to his locker.

"Teme!" I yell at him, flustered. He looked over his shoulder. "I won," I smiled brightly and felt butterflies in my stomach when I received a small smile in reply.

"It was only a stride dobe," He replied and took his shirt off, folding it neatly and placing it in his locker. I followed suit, but stuffed the shirt in the locker. i reapplied deodorant and cleaned the sweat from my body. I watched Sasuke's back muscles rippled and stretch as he bent over to pull his jeans back on.

I dressed quickly and ran a hand through my messy hair. I turned around and watched Sasuke dress. I couldn't believe that I actually beat him a race. I watched the muscles contract and stretch as he dressed and bent over to tie his shoes. Then he stood and stretched and I found myself swallowing and getting aroused as I skimmed over taunt skin pulled tightly over rippling muscles. I watched a drop of sweat slide slowly down his face and licked my lips wanting to enjoy the taste of his skin.

"You keep staring like that, I will start calling you a pervert." Kiba's annoying loud brash voice whispered in my ear.

"Shut it dog breath." I hissed and looked away. He barked with laughter.

"Aw, is the kitten blushing? Why don't you just grow a pair and ask him out already?" Kiba spoke loudly and fear gripped me. I slapped a hand over his mouth a shh-ed him.

"Shut up! He could have heard you!" I frantically search the locker room and find no one listening to us. I sigh and look at Kiba.

He licked my hand and I instantly wiped it on his shirt. "That was gross Kiba. Acting like a dog now?" I tease. He growled and then laughed.

"No. I just don't understand why you haven't asked him out yet. Today would be the perfect day being your birthday and all." He started, the bell rang and we walked out together. "And everyone knows that you are both gay. Sakura and Ino have already made your fanclub." Kiba rubbed his temples, still speaking loudly.

I felt my face heat up. "Really? Wow." I didn't really have any words to describe how I felt about that. All the way to the cafeteria, Kiba and I -mostly Kiba- talked about the best sex positions, and the ones he wanted to try with Hinata.

"Ah, c'mon Kiba! I don't want to know that shit!" I groaned loudly, sitting down with a loud thump.

"Yeah, but these are things you can try too when you finally lose your virginity." Kiba chuckled and the rest of the table stared at me with wide questioning looks. I groaned again.

"Kiba will you please shut the hell up before I get Hinata?" I glared at him. He choked on his laughed and looked at me, fear coated in his eyes. I smirked. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He pouted but stopped talking about it.

"Woah, Naruto, you're 19 and still a virgin?" Ino gasped. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well, you're the only one at this table." Sakura added. I blinked and dropped the sandwich I was eating.

"No freaking way." I said slowly, not wanting to believe her.

"Yup." Ino answered quietly and then in a loud -like the other few tables could hear loud- voice, "Naruto is the only virgin seating at this table!" I gaped at her and wanted to throw something at her.

Finding a plastic fork on Shikamaru's plate, I pick it up and fling it at her. I hit her cheek and bounced in her own plate. She and Sakura giggled when other people from other tables turned to look at me. I ducked under my lunch box.

Gaara sat with next to me, and all eyes turned to him. He sat slowly and looked at everyone, one by one. "Did I miss something?" He would ask.

"We need to know if you are a virgin or not?" Choji spoke up. Gaara blinked and then smirked.

"Of course not, that was lost a while ago." He smirked as stared off into space as if he was remembering it.

"So that officially makes Naruto the Senior Virgin." Kiba hollered, spraying food everywhere. That's when Hinata showed up and sat in his lap. I couldn't even watch them after what Kiba told me. Scarred for life.

Gaara barely spared me a glance, and scooted a little distance away. I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't watching him for his reaction. I sighed, he probably saw what happened in the locker room. Speaking of locker rooms, that remind me of Gaara's siblings. I jumped up on the bench and cup my mouth.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" I heard Hinata asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"You'll see." I answer her and then turn back to the cafeteria. Kankuro and Temari would sit all the way on the other side. "KANKURO! TEMARI!" I wave one arm in the arm and catch everyone's attention. "YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, GAARA. WITH THE BRIGHT RED HAIR. YEAH HIM! HE'S SITTING RIGHT HERE!" I point to Gaara and I watch their eyes widen and then follow where I was pointing and Temari began to tear up.

Her and Kankuro quickly sat up and ran to where we were sitting. They pushed people out of the way and I looked down at Gaara. "Come on Gaara, stand and greet your long lost brother and sister." And just as I sat back down and Gaara stood, Temari appeared and wrapped her brother in a bone crushing hug. She spun him around and cried.

"Oh, Gaara. It really is you. We have missed you so much." She sobbed. She placed him down and Kankuro hugged them both. I smiled at the scene and felt extremely happy for Gaara. He will no longer be alone, ever.

"Temari.. Kankuro.." Gaara whispered, burying his face in Temari's shoulder.

They released each other and Temari got a good look at her brother. "Damn Gaara. What the hell happened to you?" She playfully asked.

Gaara's eyes widen in fear. "What do you mean Temari?"

"You're fucking hot! You definitely got to good looks in the family. Poor Kankuro with purple hair." She pouted and hugged Gaara again.

"Hey! Don't be calling my ugly. Fatty." Kankuro yelled. The air froze and we all stared silently at Temari. There's no way she was going to let that slid.

"I would kill you, but we just got our brother back, so I'm too happy to care," She smiled, and brushed Gaara's hair from his face. She looked over her shoulder back at Kankuro. "Ugly."

The table burst into laughter, and Shikamaru commented how troublesome this was. "Oh, lay off Shikamaru. Your her boyfriend, and we all wonder how you handle such a beast." Kiba pointed a fork at Shikamaru.

He smirked and flicked his eyes at Temari, who was also glancing at Shikamaru. "That's easy. If she disobeys, no sex. If she's good, then her award is a good fucking." Shikamaru answered.

I stared in horror at him. "What the hell man?!" I yell and put my sandwich down for a second time.

Temari leaned over me and winked at Shika. "That's not what really happens. Not when I have you begging me to suck you off or ride you." She replied.

I really didn't want to hear how awesome my friends sex lives were compared to my nonexistent one. "Seriously, everyone here that is horny, the locker rooms were left unlocked. Leave." I demand and watch Kiba and Hinata leave. I didn't actually think they would. Temari left with her brothers, and I sighed.

"Jeez, what a day." I say to myself.

"I might have something that will cheer you up Naruto." Choji said as he slid a plate to me. On the plate was three cupcakes, the three best damn cupcakes ever. They were vanilla flavored, but the frosting was shaped like ramen noodles, and a piece of white chocolate that was shaped and colored to look like a piece of naruto fish cake, laid on top of the ramen frosting.

I stared hungrily at all three of them and squealed - a manly squeal of course. "Choji, they look absolutely delicious. Thank you so much!" I look at him with sparkling eyes.

"I hope, I made them in my father's bakery for you." He smiled and added, "they're all yours."

I stuffed the first one in my mouth and moaned loudly. "Oumh myph gaphd." I said with my mouth full. I swallowed. "These are amazing." I stood up and gathered my stuff.

"I'm going to give one to Iruka, see you guy's later." I waved bye and made my way to Iruka's classroom. I hurried to him, he really needed to try one. I ate the second one and savored the amazing cake.

The corner that turned to Iruka's classroom appeared but I was too absorbed in the cupcake that I ran into the student that just walked out of the classroom. The third cupcake smashed on to my face, smearing my nose, cheek and chin.

"Aw, that was the last one..." I pouted and looked at the very little frosting left on the cupcake. The white chocolate fell to the floor in a heap of frosting.

The person I ran into made this choking sound, like they were trying to hold in a laugh. I felt my anger rise in my body as I looked up to glare at the person, but I faltered slightly.

"Would you like a napkin dobe?" Sasuke asked, hand clasped to his mouth.

I balled up my fist, and pouted stubbornly at him. "No teme! But would you like one?" I asked sternly. His hand dropped to his side, eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I quickly wiped some frosting off my face and smeared it over his cheek.

"That's what I meant." I smirked at his outraged look.

"I can't believe you did that." He simply stated, both of us glaring at each other. After a few seconds of staring at Sasuke with icing smeared over his face, I couldn't help the urge to laugh. My lip twitched, and so did Sasuke's. In a second, we roared in laughter. I leaned forward, resting a hand on his chest so I wouldn't fall over laughing. He placed an arm around my waist, laughing over my shoulder.

My stomach hurt and my eyes had tears in them by the tie we calmed down. My breath was shaky as I took in deep gulps of air. "So, were the cupcakes good?" Sasuke asked, still leaning over me.

"Yeah, they were amazing. I loved the frosting the most. You should try it." I said, hand still on his chest.

He straightened up, arm still on my waist. I noticed that the icing had spread to his lips and I so wanted to lean in and kiss them, licking the icing away. That's when a pink tongue slipped in between his lips, slowly licking the frosting away. My eyes were glued to his lips, and my hand on his chest, gripped the clothing, tightly.

"Hmm," he hummed and leaned forward. I felt his slippery muscle slide up my cheek and flick my nose. I gasped and clung tightly to his shirt. "This really is good." He whispered hotly in my ear. I shivered slightly and closed my eyes.

I could feel his smirk and picture it perfectly. He probably thinks he won something. I tilt my head up and glare at the frosting still on his cheek. I climb to my tip toes and stick my tongue out, but didn't lick him. Instead and flick his nose, and kiss it. "It is my favorite part for a reason." I whisper against his closed eyes. I flattened my tongue and licked a tantalizing trail from the corner of his mouth to his cheek, cleaning all if the frosting. "Taste even better on you." I whispered more to myself but I know he heard it when the hand on my waist tighten significantly.

"Hn," he growled. I glance at the door and remembered why I was even here. I pulled myself away and hurriedly opened the door. "Well, you tried it, and I have to get cleaned up, see you later." I quickly excuse myself and escape inside Iruka's classroom where I thought I was safe.

But when I turned around, I was greeted with a pleased Kakashi and disappointed Iruka. "We saw that Naruto." Iruka started. "All of it." Kakashi giddily finished.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I stammered to get an explanation. Instead I thrust the squished cupcake at Iruka. "It was for you, but -um- something happened." I fumbled with the wrapper.

"No, that's quite alright. I lost my appetite." Iruka mumbled.

I nervously laughed and rolled my eyes. "So you know how it feels when I have to hear you go all night." I come back. Iruka halts his shaking head and turns beet red.

"Just go get cleaned up Naruto." Iruka stated before walking back to his office, Kakashi following but not before giving me a thumb's up. I slump against the door and think about what just happened. Where the hell did I get that much confidence? I shook my head, not wanting to answer that. All I know is that this is the best birthday ever.

{::}

I spent my free period hanging out with Kakashi in Iruka's office. He complimented me on coming back on Sasuke after his whole licking part. Said he could see our sexual frustration from where he was standing. He still threatens to lock us in a room and let nature take it's course.

"Whatever you say dad." I laugh loudly, causing Iruka to stick his head inside and hush us.

{::}

Nothing important happened in Sex Ed. Just a little "happy Birthday" from Yamato sensei and all the answers to all the questions I had, even though some where a little embarrassing.

"Well, what do you expect from the only virgin senior." Kiba spoke up, so that's when I started asking about gay sex, and asked for details. I reveled in the discomfort Kiba was going through.

"I sure do love dick Yamato sensei, could you explain anal intercourse all over again." I hummed playfully, and Kiba groaned painfully.

{::}

Seventh period finally came around and I was excited for once to be in English. Everyone said they would pass out their presents in that period, so here I am, skipping down the hall to Iruka's classroom. I burst in the door, being the first one to show up. I threw my stuff in my desk and bounced around happily. Kakashi was sitting at Iruka's desk, reading. Iruka was writing something on the board, not paying a lick of attention to me.

"Iruka sensei, what are we doing today?" I ask in a sweet voice.

He looked over his shoulder and at me. "Why, work of course, Naruto." He smirked and I pouted.

"That's not fair, it's my birthday, let's have a free day." I suggested happily.

"No," Iruka deadpanned and I sulked back to my seat.

The bell rang and we worked on the lesson for the period when Iruka told us to stop working and out our stuff away ten minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. "Alright, now it's present time. Naruto, stand front and center." Iruka smiled playfully.

Kiba jabbed me hard in the side, and I jumped in my seat. When did I doze off? I rubbed the drool away and looked up sleepily at Iruka. "Huh?" I asked.

"The desk, Naruto. The desk." Kakashi pointed with his book, to a spot in front of him. I yawned and made my way slowly to the desk. I sat on top of it, moving some paper's out of the way.

"Alright, who's first?" Iruka turned back to the class.

I sat up straighter when I realized I was getting my gifts finally.

"Me!" Ino and Sakura cheered together. I flinched at their high pitched squeals as they got up and handed my two small wrapped packages, and a bag. "Open it when you get home." They winked and walked away. I narrowed my eyes and handed the boxes to Kakashi, who gladly took them and opened one. He quickly snapped it shut and gave them a thumb's up.

Choji and Shikamaru walked up together. They held out a card on cardboard. I grabbed it and read it the gift card. In bold letters, it said FREE RAMEN FOR LIFE. I squealed loudly and hugged it to my chest.

"Oh, my god! This is the best. Free ramen for life. Guess where we are going for dinner every night." I thrust the card in Kakashi's face and he takes it and puts it with Sakura's and Ino's. I turn back to Choji and Shika. "Thank you so much. That really is amazing." I smiled and fist pumped both of them.

Hinata walked timidly up to the front. She handed me a large book and I saw a picture of last years Halloween party on the front cover. I was standing in the center, in my Captain America costume, with everyone else surrounding me, all smiles and drunk. I look up at Hinata and give her a knowing smirk. "That was one blurry night." I smirk and she blushed.

I opened the cover and immediately know it's a phot album. The first picture was of me, Kiba, and Sasuke on our first day of freshmen year. Hinata was the one that took that picture. I flipped through most of the pictures and realized it stopped at junior year. I looked up at her and cocked my head to the side.

"I will have a separate one for senior year," she answered. I flipped to the last page, and nearly choke on a sob when I saw it was the picture of me holding an injured Kurama in my arms. I was smiling, perfectly happy.

I closed the photo album, and slid it to Kakashi. I stood and hugged Hinata, lifting her up. "Thank you so much Hinata. That means a lot to me." I whisper softly. She patted my head, and I set her back down.

"Anytime Naruto." She smiled and walked back to her desk.

I sat back on the desk and Kiba strode up, confidently. He had two small boxes, one smaller than the other. He handed the smallest one to Kakashi and then the bigger one to me. I squinted at him and he shrugged. "Open that one when you get home."

"Okay..." I drawled and opened the one in my hands. It was a red collar, dog tag and everything. I hold it up. It had dog prints on the material, and I smiled. Then I saw the smirk on Kiba's face and grew suscious.

"It's just in case, someone we know has a kinky side." He winked and dodged my punch.

"I will let this one slide, dog breath." I hissed at him, setting the collar back in the box, placing it with the others.

"Whatever you say, Whiskers." He grinned and walked back to his desk. That leaves Sasuke. I didn't expect Sai to get me anything.

I noticed Iruka's rather large smile and Kakashi's sharp intake of breath when Sasuke slowly made his way through the room and to me. My heart stopped when he stopped in front of me

He smirked and dropped a bag on the desk next to me. "Happy birthday dobe." He mused and nodded towards the bag. With shaky hands, I reached across and dug into the bag. I felt the material of a shirt, and instantly my eyebrows furrow. I pull out the shirt and unfold it.

It was a track's jersey, with my last name printed on it, and a large white 1 underneath my name. I stare wordlessly at the shirt and then at Sasuke. "Is this for real?" I ask. My voice soft, and quiet.

Sasuke chuckled slightly and smirked. "Of course it is. I'm the captain and I wanted you on the team. I talked to Gai sensei, and we had tryouts today during gym. When you beat me, he was convinced and handed the shirt to me. Then I got all the parental requirements from Iruka at lunch, I was leaving when we "bumped" into each other." I heard Kakashi giggle to himself and my heart fluttered wildly in my chest.

"You deserve to be on the team Naruto, as my co-captain." Sasuke added. I could have kiss him right then and there, but I frozen in place. Tears spilled from my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so much." I sobbed loudly. He smirked and grabbed the shirt from me. He folded it and put it back in the bag.

"Come on now, stop crying, you wouldn't want to ruin the jersey already." He faced me again and brought a hand to my cheek. He wiped my tears away until I stopped crying.

"Yeah, you're right. So what's in the box?" I asked, glancing at the other box he was holding. He looked down and handed it to me.

"This is from Itachi," he grumbled in an annoyed way. "And he sort of went above and beyond." He added. I furrowed my brows and opened the lid carefully.

I gasped and looked up at Sasuke, tears threatening to come back stronger than before. Inside was two things. One was the green jewel that matched the blue one around my neck. Granny wore the green and Jiraiya wore the blue one. When Granny Tsunade lost hers, Jiraiya gave his to her.

The other item was a crystal Uchiha crest. I glanced curiously at it and then at Sasuke. He looked nervous and shifted his eyes away. "Well, my family consist of just me and Itachi, and maybe Deidara. We usually don't welcome people to our small family, and this is our way of saying that you are now considered family, an Uchiha." He explained. I took the precious jewel out and handed it to him.

"Put it on me, please." I say as I slid off the desk and turn around. He unclasps the hook and reaches around my neck and I hiss when the cool crystal settles on my hot skin. His body presses against mine as he reclips the necklace on me. I turn around and thumb the necklace. It sits beautifully against my skin.

I grab the green jewel. I pull it out and look at Sasuke. I motioned for him to turn around and he did. I unclasp the necklace and reclasp it around his slender neck. "I don't know how Itachi found it, but it's always resembled love in my family. Granny Tsunade went missing just before my fifth birthday and the blue jewel I wear now, was her birthday present to me. I haven't seen her since. The one I'm giving to you was hers originally. And now I want you to have it. You've always been a part of this weird, mismatched family, and you fit right in." The class laughed softly but remained silent for the most part.

I step back and he turns around, eyes wide, staring down at the necklace laced around his neck. The green shone brightly against his pale neck and chest. "I don't know what to say," he whispered.

"Nothing, you don't have to say anything." I reply and hug him. A few people gasp but I relax when I felt him hug me back. "Thank you for the best birthday ever." I say into his shoulder. He squeezes me and pulls away.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

So much love was held in those words, but neither knew that, while everyone else sigh at the two idiots standing in front of them.

{::}

I held four white roses in one hand, and Sasuke's in the other. We were visiting my parents grave, and true to his word, Sasuke was walking next to me, holding me hand in comfort. We stopped in front of a polished grave stone. Kushina Uzumaki. "Mom," I spoke softly. I bent down and placed a white rose against her grave.

The one next to her was my father's. Minato Namikaze. I laid another one by his. I sucked in a deep breath of air and released it slowly. "Usually I would be crying, blaming myself for what happened. But you would have been proud to hear that after all this time, after all my suffering, I have moved on. You will forever be my parents, but I have Iruka and Kakashi now. And they are my parents like any other. They took care of me, raised me, and saved me from despair and harm. At first, I hated that I moved on, found someone to replace you, but I came to realize that no one could ever replace you, for you guys were to special and unique to be replaced. I simply found other people to call mom and dad and mean it with all my heart.

You have watched over me ever since that day, but when you couldn't protect me, they did and I'm probably the moat grateful kid alive. I lost all my family in a single night. I went from someone who was constantly loved to someone who was treated as garbage and a slave. It wasn't easy to accommodate to it, but I survived. Heck, I'm even using big words now. Something dad always wanted me to do, be smart and charming. Mom, you wanted me to be brave and kind, the perfect child.

As sad as if seems, I can't image a life with you guys. It would have been too perfect, to surreal. Every time I think about family, it's these dorks behind me that appear in my head." I laughed softy, and Iruka playfully punches my arm. "But every time I think about pain or the past, I'm always reminded of the suffering and abuse I went through to be here now. And I don't want that anymore. I want to be happy every time I think about you guys. We had many fond memories as a family. I don't want to think about the screams or blood from that night 14 years ago. I won't let you haunt me no longer. I love you, Mom and Dad. Continue watching over me, but stop the nightmares and fear. I will see you again one day." I kiss my hand and bring it to both their graves.

I move on to the next one. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. I hand the roses to Sasuke, who has a dark, depressed look in his eyes. He squeezes my hand I squeeze back. He releases me to set the roses down on their graves.

"Thank you for saving something very precious to me." He stated and stood up. He laced his fingers with mine. I look at the graves, placed right next to my parents. Pain, and grief no longer surround me.

"Thank you for being a very special person into this world." I whisper to them before the four of us turned and left the graveyard.

{::}

We dropped Sasuke off at his house. He leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday Naruto." He simply stated and got out of the car. I was smiling the whole car trip home.

We had a huge dinner and cake. I was bouncing excitedly on the couch when Iruka told me to wait here while he got my present. I had opened Sakura and Ino's present; condoms and a bottle of lube. I placed them by the toys from Kakashi and thought about using them tonight.

Kakashi was holding onto the collar and small box from Kiba. My leg was shaking with anticipation when Iruka finally reappeared, large box in tow. He set it down carefully in front of me and handed Kakashi a video camera. "Just want to get your reaction." Iruka stated.

I shrugged and opened the wrapped box. I heard a yelp come from inside and instantly know what it was. I tore the box apart and looked inside and met another pair of bright blue eyes. "Kurama!" I yelled and the kit leaped into my arms. He excitedly licked my face and nudged my hand for attention.

I laughed and hugged the kit. His leg was completely healed and working properly. Kakashi handed me the collar I noticed a new dog tag on it. It was the shape of a fox print with Kurama's name on it. On the back, was my name as the owner and our address.

"Kiba's mother owns a pet shop and hospital and made this for you. She was the one that administered all of is shots and cleaned him up for us. Iruka even got the Landlady to grant us permission to house a pet. He's all yours Naruto." Kakashi explained. I smiled and slipped the collar on Kurama. It looked great against his fiery orange coat.

"Thanks guys! This has been one hell of a birthday I love you both so much, I can't thank you both enough." I started but Iruka held a hand up.

"Naruto, just answer a question honestly for me." He stated. I was too focused on Kurama and Iruka to notice that Kakashi was still filming.

I nodded and he continued. "Tell me about Sasuke."

"Uh- tell you about Sasuke. Well, what about Sasuke?"

"Why you love him." Came the quick response.

I cleared at him, thinking about the right words to use. "Why I love him? -Well, there's many reasons why I love Sasuke. First, he was my very first friend, and that's something I can never forget. Though we fought a lot when we were little, I always considered him a friend. He acknowledged me and that's saying something. But I didn't fall in love until he literally came to my rescue when Mizuki was bullying me in the 9th grade. And to this day, he still sticks up for me. He was the first person that looked at my scars and accepted them as a part of me. He saved me Iruka. I mean, you saved me from abuse and loved me, but Sasuke, he..." I paused to think.

"He saved me from myself. I was ready to give up, Iruka. I was ready to go home that day, and await the final blow from my foster father. And if he didn't do it, I think I would have done it myself. It was terrible, being moved from place to place, different families each time. Some were nice if you got lucky, but mostly they were mean people who didn't want you. They told me I was forced upon them and made their lived a living hell. I was treated like trash and often thought that, that was all I was.

My last family was great until the mother passed away and the father went crazy. He called me by his wife's name and made me roleplay as her. He touched me and did things he probably shouldn't have done. He brought home all of the mothers stuff from work and one night while I was asleep he tied me down and drew an ancient symbol on my stomach, claiming it was her favorite thing to do. Then he mentioned how cats were her favorite animal and cut these whiskers on my face.

The next day, he made it permanent by suing a tattooing needle to trace the scar he made the night before, thus giving me a tattoo at an early age. I was always looked at in disgust after that. But Sasuke looked at me like I was any other human being and that really did something to me.

There never was any pity, disgust, never. But sometimes, there would be love and admiration. Like he was proud of me or something. Proud that I smiled even if I was dying on the inside. Proud that I was strong and survived, and never gave up. That's why I love the teme. I love him with all my heart.

But I'm scared he doesn't feel the same. That if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same, then our friendship will be over. But whenever I think about him with someone else, it always brings a greater pain from the past, and I don't like it. But I'm too scared to do anything." I took in a large breath of needed air.

I just confessed everything. Everything. Iruka opened his mouth, but Kakashi stopped him, handing him the camera.

"Iruka, I got this one. Naruto, I know how you feel. Laugh all you want, but it's true. I too, once worried about the same thing you are right now. I know, silly right? Kakashi Hatake, scared of rejection. But it's always been a big fear of mine. My father always pushed me to do my best and I proved I was the best when I graduated top of my class, and early. I went to college and studied chemical engineering, and passed once again, top of my class. I also studied photography and graphic designs.

I was going to take after my father's company, but when he passed away, I handed it over to someone with far more capable hands than me, and took a job in pornography. It's something I enjoy, not the sex, but the lighting and filming. The editing and acting. I hit rock bottom Naruto. My father committed suicide, and then I killed my only two friends in a car accident." I watch Iruka grab and hold Kakashi's hand tightly.

"I was the driver, I should have died with them, but God is cruel and kept me alive and taught me a lesson. To live and never regret a thing. Another friend of mine, Gai, from the school, told me that they needed someone who could repair and fix the computers, so I took up the job at the school and that's where I met Iruka for the first time.

For me, it was love at first sight. But it took a lot of work and convincing on my part to get Iruka to go on one date with me. At first, I thought he was straight and that set me back a bit, but I never gave up. I spent the next few months getting to know him and eventually got him drunk. He literally flew into my lap and wildly confessed his love for me. We made love that night, and ever since than we were always together and a couple.

So, don't be scared that Sasuke might be straight, when he was already confessed to being gay. I sit in Iruka's classroom most of the time and I know that he is crazy about you Naruto. I just don't understand how neither of you have seen it. The way you look at each other when the other isn't looking. I have seen him do it all the time. Like me, he has a hard time expressing himself, he too, had a hard life growing up. But trust me Naruto, he really is into you. You just have to make the first move."

Iruka leaned over and kissed his clothed cheek. He perked up as if he remembered something.

"Oh, and I too, have something to ask you Naruto." I blinked the tears from my eyes, having no idea when I started crying.

"It's very important to me, and I won't do it without your blessing." I looked at him confused.

"I want your permission to ask for Iruka's hand in marriage." His voice serious and full of desperation.

I nodded furiously. "Yes, yes of course, you have it, you'd always had it."

He nodded and turned back to a shell shocked Iruka. "Iruka Umino, I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. You saved me from my darkest hours and brought light to my world. I couldn't be happier without you and to call you mine. And I sit here, wanting to know if you will make me, once more, the happiest man by marrying me. Iruka, will you marry me?"

The room was encased in a silent void. Iruka was crying, hands trembling. Suddenly, he threw the camera on the couch and tackled Kakashi.

"Yes, of course I will marry you. I thousand times over and over." Iruka answered, yanking Kakashi's ski mask down, and passionately kissing him.

I took that as my cue to leave. I picked Kurama up, who had fallen asleep in my lap, and excused myself from them. Iruka broke their kiss to wish me another 'happy birthday' before going back to his kissing.

I smiled and closed my bedroom door.

Tomorrow.

I will tell him.

No going back.

Either go big, or go home.


	12. Author's Note

Just wanted to say something.

I wanted to thank a reader that commented on my story.

Unlike a lot of people, she or he -I don't know it just says guest - told me all of my mistakes, and their opinion.

I know some people don't like being told what they are doing wrong because it's their story, and they can make it whatever they want.

But I accept criticism. It helps me fix mistakes and make my writing even better. I love to write, but I also like to learn.

So I just wanted to thank that person, and I hope as my story continues, my writing gets better.

Not everyone is perfect, and I really do appreciate criticism and reviews. I'm open minded and won't bash on you if you disagree with what I'm writing, or have anything to say.

Sorry, if this isn't what you expected. Trust me, the next chapter will make it up. I'm still gathering my thoughts and structuring the chapter. And there's only two more to go. XD

That's it for now, I guess.

~D


	13. Finally!

It felt amazing. Honestly, I didn't think it would, but I won't let him know that. I rolled over to my belly and tucked my legs underneath me. My face was pushed into the pillow, and my ass stuck out in the open. My breathing was heavy and my mind hazy. God, I didn't think this would feel so good. I moaned into the pillow, glad that it muffled the sound. I would die if I would have to face _him_ the next day with him wearing this knowing smirk. Nope, I would rather die.

I moaned into the orange pillow as I flicked my wrist, thrusting the toy further inside myself. The lube made squelching sounds as I pulled the red dildo out and pushed it back in. I bit my lip and rolled my hips into the toy. The hand that wasn't busy was clenching the sheets next to me. I held my breath and fucked myself with a rubber dick. "Nnghh-" I called out involuntarily as the tip of the toy hit a bundle of nerves.

My back arched, pressing my chest flush against the bed. I gasped for air, and controlled my breathing before moving my hand again. I struggled to sit up doggy style and thrust myself on the red toy, it just felt so amazing and I just couldn't bring myself to release. It was torture. My arms shook and gave out. My face crashed into the pillow and my hand was squished between my stomach and bed. I pushed my arm lower and grabbed my painfully hard dick. I gave it a few thrust and felt he winding coil in my belly, wind tight, my release coming soon.

I slowly eased the toy back inside myself. I thought about cool pale fingers trailing my tan skin, the tones contrasting against each other. I thought about slim fingers pressing their way into my tight hole, stretching me open. I imagined something much thicker sliding into my ass, pain slicing through my body as I work to fit all of him in myself.

I rolled the toy in my body, groaning into the pillow. Jesus, this feels amazing. Thinking about Sasuke proved too much for me, as I came into my bedspread. I slipped the dildo out and threw it across my room. I was breathing hard, my breath hot against my pillow. I felt extremely tired after my orgasm, so I pulled the dirtied blanket over my naked body, and snuggled into my pillow before falling fast asleep.

"Alright, well I guess today is a free day. Everyone has presented their projects and you guys are ahead of all the other classes." Iruka sensei said, flipping through a stack of movies he held in his office. "Does a movie sound good?" He waved Frozen in the air.

I smiled and cheered, along with Kiba, and Choji. I really like Frozen, well, I guess I like to sing along with Anna. I looked over at Sasuke and notice he's reading another book, but a hand held in the air for Frozen. I smile softly at his antics and watch the hand that was press to his cheek, moved to turn the page. I watched asvhis finger dipped into the page, and slid down to the bottom corner. He began turning the page, eyes still reading the last sentence, and finally he completely turned the page, and replaced his hand on his cheek.

I could never understand why he loved to read, then again, I don't read myself, but I continued watching him as Iruka sensei placed a CD in his computer and started the movie. It grew quiet and just before Iruka turned the lights off, I noticed Sasuke's hand moves again. I expect him to flip the page, but instead it reaches towards something around his neck. The necklace I gave him yesterday! He wraps it around his pointer finger and the lights go out. I smile and feel my hear flutter in my chest. I sink into my seat, turning to the movie.

But instead of "Frozen heart" playing in the beginning of the movie, my voice echoed through the room. I looked around for Iruka, thinking maybe he put in the wrong CD by accident. But he was standing by the door, arms crossed, blocking the exit. I was confused, was he doing this on purpose or has he not noticed yet?

 _"Uh- tell you about Sasuke. Well, what about Sasuke?"_

 _"Why you love him."_

I froze in my seat, and felt many gazes fall onto me. My heart was beating extremely fast but it felt like it had stopped completely. My blood raced in my veins but it too felt slow and cold. Wait no, this can't be happening. I wanted to tell Sasuke this in person. Why hasn't Iruka noticed this by now?

 _"Why I love him? -Well, there's many reasons why I love Sasuke."_

I heard myself speaking, happiness and admiration evident in my own voice. I sat up in my seat, the feet of the desk screeching on the tile floor. I nervously glance at Sasuke. I know he likes to read during a movie, but Frozen is his favorite, so I knew he would be watching it, or at least listening to it. I noticed how tight his grip was on the spine of the book and I gulped.

 _"He was the first person that looked at my scars and accepted them as a part of me. He saved me Iruka. I mean, you saved me from abuse and loved me, but Sasuke, he..."_

I noticed the hesitation in my voice, I really didn't know how to put the next few words that I knew were next. Sasuke slowly looked up from his book and snapped his head to the screen in the front of he class. Shit.

 _" - mean people who didn't want you. They told me I was forced upon them and made their lived a living hell. I was treated like trash and I often thought that was all I was."_ No, this is not how I wanted to explain my past. I looked at the screen hoping that it would magically stop playing and I would be saved. But it didn't. It continued to play.

 _"My last family was great until the mother passed away and the father went crazy. He called me by his wife's name and made me role play as her. He touched me and did things he probably shouldn't have done. He brought home all of the mothers stuff from work and one night while I was asleep he tied me down and drew an ancient symbol on my stomach, claiming it was her favorite thing to study. Then he mentioned how cats were her favorite animal and cut these whiskers on my face."_

I couldn't even breathe. The air stuck in my throat and my lungs were burning with the need of oxygen. It was too much. I never planned on everyone learning about my foster family. I didn't know what to do. I just stared at myself, my eyes downcast, tears spilling from them, my fingers twiddling and playing with Kurama's collar.

 _"There never was any pity, disgust, never. But sometimes, there would be love and admiration. Like he was proud of me or something. Proud that I smiled even if I was dying on the inside. Proud that I was strong and survived, and never gave up. That's why I love the teme. I love him with all my heart. But I'm scared he doesn't feel the same. That if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same, then our friendship will be over. But whenever I think about him with someone else, it always brings a greater pain from the past, and I don't like it. But I'm too scared to do anything."_

I watched as I took on a deep breath of air and exhaled loudly. I watched myself look up into the camera, tears giving my eyes a shiny look. I saw my own pain and love reflected in them, the breath caught in my throat. I watched the camera shift and go black before Iruka walked to his laptop. He exited the video and started another one. Probably the real movie, but I was too lost to care. Then anger started filling in all the emotions I wasn't feeling. I was angry that he showed this to everyone without asking me before hand, and I was pissed at myself for not realizing that this is probably why he was recording it in the first place. I suddenly grew numb. There was no feeling in my limbs or chest.

I stood up and threw my bag into Iruka's office before stalking to the classroom door. My hand reached out for the handle, while hot tears slipped down my scarred cheeks. I pushed down on the handle and had barely opened the door when a voice stopped me for running away.

 _"What is it about that blonde Sasuke?"_ Itachi's voice rang through a rather quiet classroom. You could hear a pin drop as everyone listened to the recording. Unlike mine that was a video, this one was recorded verbally.

I look over my shoulder and at Sasuke. His head hung low, his bangs covering his dark eyes. The hand holding the book trembled slightly, and for some reason that seriously hurt me. I guess there is someone else. Probably Ino, or someone, I don't know. I guess he doesn't feel the same way, and Iruka just ruined my life. I was just about to say "fuck it" and leave, when the next words stopped me, once again.

 _"It's Mum and Dad."_ Sasuke's cool voice sounded through the room. _"They died protecting him, Naruto. Did you know that?"_

An audible gasp comes from the entire class. Once again I freeze and feel my heart speed up. Everything clicked right there and then. His parents were the cops that rescued my parents, meaning not only was yesterday the day my parents died, but so was his. And that's why their graves were right next to each other. I turn around and stare at Sasuke. He snaps the book in his hand close and shoves it in his bag. Apparently, he wasn't very happy right now. His fingers were clenched into fist and there was a dark vibe rolling off of him at the moment.

 _"How can you look at him without feeling hatred at all? He's the reason our parents were murd-"_ Itachi started. Why don't I remember any of this? I asked myself. It sounded familiar but I had no idea why.

Sasuke once again spoke up, cutting his brother off. _"Finish that sentence and I don't think I could forgive you for even thinking that way. 'Tachi, he's not the reason they passed away. It was the group of murders that attacked his family. Our parents were heroes who died doing what they believed was right. Don't you dare say that it was because of Naruto. I look at him and see Naruto Uzumaki, the person I wanted to be but couldn't. When I broke into a million pieces, he picked himself up and carried on. He was always a better and stronger person than me. So that's why it's him brother. And I wouldn't change a thing."_

My eyes were probably as big as saucers and I couldn't stop staring at Sasuke. He wasn't moving and I had no idea how to take this.

The next words is what brought light to my dark world.

 _"And, I'm glad Mum and Dad died protecting him. Or I would have lost my other half, my everything, and most importantly, I would have lost the love of my life."_ Sasuke's voice held so much truth and honestly. It brought even more tears to my eyes. I honestly didn't know how to react. I have loved Sasuke for the longest time, and to hear that he loves me back, is unbelievable.

It grew awfully quiet, and no one moved a muscle. My hand was still on the door handle, ready to open it so I could run away. I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't register that Sasuke had stood up and was now making his way towards me.

I squeaked when a cool hand cupped my chin and forced me to look up into dark pools of love and anger for eyes. "All this time, and I never realized it." Sasuke whispered before sealing our lips into a searing kiss.

At first, I wanted to pull away. I was scared and seriously confused and this wasn't helping at all. But all I did was wrap my arms around his neck and kissed back with everything I could muster. It was hot and my body felt as if it was on fire. Sasuke's hand dropped to my hips and pulled me close to his body. It was the hard poke to my belly that sent my blood south. This felt so much better than what I imagined it would. Just as I was getting really into the kiss, Sasuke pulled away, a small string of saliva between us.

"Iruka sensei." He called out. Voice amused and his famous smirk in place. He was looking at me but addressing Iruka. "We will be gone for a while, but don't worry. I will take good care of _Naruto_." He said before switching our positions and pulling me out the door. The drop in his voice sent shivers through my body, and I followed him willingly.

He dragged me down the hallway and to the student parking lot. I was so excited. I mean, what did he mean by take care of me? Where are we going? Are we dating now? Questions raced through my head and I didn't notice we had stopped until I smacked right into Sasuke.

"Dobe, stop daydreaming and get in." Sasuke sounded a little impatient and I had no idea why. I frowned at him and puffed out my cheeks. We were standing next to an old Ford pickup truck. I was taller than the roof and I couldn't help but think just how did Sasuke fit inside when he's an inch taller than me. It was white and covered in mud and definitely not something I was expecting Sasuke to drive.

"Stop bossing me around, Teme." I said, but nonetheless, I opened the truck door and hopped in, shaking the truck side to side. A wide grin spread across my face and I couldn't help the giggled that bubbled inside my chest.

Sasuke hopped in behind the wheel, dipping the truck lower to the ground. My giggle turned into a chuckle. Sasuke started the truck and looked over at me. "What's so funny?" He raised an elegant eyebrow at me, waiting for an answer.

I shook my head, and looked around the interior of the truck. "It's just not what I thought you would drive." I answered him. It was clean and neat on the inside, everything having it's proper place in the truck. He started the car and drove out of the school gates. Yup, there was no one to stop two horny teenage boys.

"Itachi won't let me get a different car until this one is out for good." Sasuke smirked, and then looked over at me. "Or until I feel like wasting my money on something I think is unnecessary." I gape at him. Who the heck doesn't want a nice car?

I hummed because words couldn't form right now at the moment and the rest of the car trip was in silence. The need to get somewhere private growing with every minute.

Sasuke parks in his incredible house and we sit there in silence. I began to get nervous. I mean, we did just somewhat tell each other we loved each other, but didn't really talk about it.

"I have loved you for the longest time, but I was too stupid to see that you loved me," he whispers, almost sadly. I gulped. Well, I guess it's now or never.

I reach over and grab his hand. "Hey teme, I am stupid and I didn't see it either." I gave him my best smile and hoped that it cheered him up a bit. What do you say at a moment like this? It's probably just as nerve racking for Sasuke as it is for me. He takes a few seconds to think to himself, and I just watch his carefully.

He looked over at me, smirk in place. "That didn't really help but your smile saves me everyday." He moves our joined hands and kisses my knuckles. I felt my face heat up slowly at the gesture and I turn from him.

He reaches over with his other hand, and cups my chin, pulling me back towards him. I felt my heart flutter and beat faster in my chest. I can hear it beating in my ears and feel it in my wrist.

He pulls me toward him and plants his lips on mine.

It was a small peck, but it sent bolts through my body, awakening my nerves. My fingertips tingled and heat pooled in my body.

"...more," it escaped my lips before I even thought about it.

My body was on autopilot, and I don't remember gaining the confidence to pull the seat back and crawl into his lap, straddling him.

"More, Sasuke," I repeat myself. His hands start at my knees and massage their way up my thighs and to my hips.

He bucked up, crashing our hips together. Our clothed, growing erections brushing against each others, causing a soft moan from the both of us. Slowly, the tightness in my pants increased. It felt amazing and weird all at the same time. My body was growing hot but I shivered when he pulled my hips down and rubbed against me.

I closed my eyes, no longer able to watch what we were doing. I spread my legs further, pressing myself further against Sasuke.

Sasuke's long, slim fingers slipped up my shirt, awakening goosebumps along the way. He traced along the curve of my back and rounded my ribs, brushing against my nipples.

I arched into his touch and inhaled sharply, pulling apart our heated kiss. I opened one eye and looked at Sasuke. His cheeks were dusted pink and he was breathing rapidly.

He splayed his fingers against my chest, running them down to my stomach. I watched his fingers dip and rise slightly as the moved over my abs and a small smile formed.

His fingers traced my V-line and I sucked in a breath. I bit down on bottom lip, trying to focus only on the feeling. I felt him tug and pull on my jeans, popping open the button. I hissed as some pressure was released on my growing shaft.

He removed his hand completely and placed them back on my thighs. His thumbs rubbed the inside of them, dangerously close to my dick.

"Sasuke... Please." I whisper as I lean in to kiss him. His lips part and press against mine. Suddenly, he bucks up against me, crashing our erections together, and brought my body down on him at the same time.

I gasp into the kiss, and Sasuke's tongue slithers into my mouth. The wet, hot muscle slides over my own, erupting a satisfied moan from me. My eyes roll behind my head as I close them and grind into Sasuke. I was growing impatient for the real thing but this felt amazing as well.

I felt Sasuke's fingers dip into the waist band of my jeans and begin to tug down. Our tongues clashed and wrested to dominate the other but Sasuke palmed my erection causing me to freeze up, allowing him to take full control of everything.

His tongue ran along the roof of my mouth and a series of mewls flew out of my mouth. I wanted more. Needed it. I rubbed myself into Sasuke's hand, wanting more. So much more.

There was a loud knock on the window next to us. I jumped back in surprise, hitting my head on the rook of the truck.

"Ow, shit." I cursed and looked at the window. An amused Itachi stood there, knuckle still on the window. I froze in horror. Just how long has he been there?

Sasuke scowled at the brother and sat up as well. Reaching past me, he rolled down the window. That's when I noticed the musky scent that has been forming in the truck.

Itachi's smirk grows. "Couldn't you wait till you got to your room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He brought a hand up and waved it around his nose, trying to get rid of the smell. I felt my face heat up quickly.

Sasuke growled at him, apparently pissed off. "You are lucky I decided not to kill you for what you did." His voice was low and too breathy to be considered a threat.

Itachi laughed and shook his head. "I'm going back inside. And if you want your first time to be in a truck, be my guest." He turned back to the door that lead inside the house. He turned around right before going inside. "And instead of killing me, you should be thanking me. Look where it got you." He smirked before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Itachi had a great point. I don't think I would have been able to do this by myself, and now that I think about it, I probably shouldn't be mad at Iruka either. I was already sitting up, so I reached over to my side and opened the truck door. Sasuke gave me a confused and a bit of fear in it as well. Probably thought I was going to leave him. I blushed as the next few words formed in my mouth. I rebuttoned my pants, and fumbled with it a little.

"Your brother is right. I don't want my first time to be in a truck." I mumbled and looked away from Sasuke, not wanting to see his reaction. Instead, I heard a sigh of relief and felt Sasuke shift underneath me.

"Jeez, Naruto. How much do you weigh?" His voice was breathless, like he hasn't been breathing for a while. I snapped my eyes to his and glared at him.

I slumped and crossed my arms. "What's that suppose to mean, Teme?!" I shouted at him. He smirked and grinded up into me. Not being prepared for this, a loud moan rips from me.

"It means, you're heavy, and driving me insane." He answered, grinding up again. I gripped the arm rest and the steering wheel behind me, and rolled my head back, letting the pleasure coax me. He does this for a while, getting us back into the mood that was killed when Itachi appeared.

"Bed, now." I finally get out. I didn't know why it was hard to talk but it was, and I was ready to move on.

Suddenly, Sasuke and I were a scramble of arms and legs, and I tripped over the rug in their living room before we finally made it to Sasuke's room. I had just closed the door, when Sasuke pushed me onto his huge canopy bed. The bedspread lifting up and settling down as I was thrown onto the bed. I blinked in mild confusion before realizing that the real thing was going to start now. l sat up on my elbows, and watched Sasuke carefully unbutton his shirt. Slowly, almost tantalizing. I licked my lips and thrust my hips in the air, waiting.

"Get undressed, Naruto," Sasuke told me in a voice almost like a growl. But I didn't. Instead, I grinned innocently and blinked at him.

"Why don't you do it for me?" I asked sweetly. Well, at least that's what I went for but my voice was breathy and low and my thoughts were all jumbled together.

A dark look passed in Sasuke's eyes as he prowled forward and planted his knees by my hips. He leaned down to kiss me, but missed my lips and latched onto my neck, kissing gently. I groaned as his hot breath caused the hairs on my neck to stand at attention and goosebumps to run along my arm.

Sasuke's long fingers trace my midriff before going back up to chest. He brushed over pert nipples and hummed slightly. His tongue was gone back now he was sucking on the patch of skin between my shoulder and neck. Both his hands traveled to the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms to help him out. He pulled it off easily and threw it into a corner in his room.

He released my skin with a pop and I knew instantly that he left a mark, claiming me. I blushed at the thought and felt a hand being pressed into my chest, right over my heart. Then another hand grabs mine and places it over Sasuke's heart.

Instantly, the heart beat picks up under my touch and I feel my face heat up. "It beats only for you," Sasuke murmured before sealing our lips in a passionate kiss.

I moan from the back of my throat and feel Sasuke's rumble in his chest, but he holds it in. His lips work my apart and he slides his slick tongue inside, exploring every foreign part he could. He gently pushes me down onto the bed and with teamwork, we both moved in the right direction and angle so our legs don't dangle off the bed, and without breaking the kiss.

Finally deciding to do something, I lift my arms and wrap them around neck and press our bodies closer to each other. I spread my legs apart more and wrap them around his waist, pressing our still -sadly- clothed erections together. This time Sasuke broke the kiss to moan, and I loved the sound of it. I wanted more of that sound

He shimmed down the bed, kissing my jaw, chin, throat, and finally my chest. He licked at one of my nipples but didn't spend much time there. He immediately licked down my abdomen, pausing to kiss some dips and curves along the way to my jeans.

I sucked in a much needed breath of air as he unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them off. He worked a bit to get them off my butt and feet but finally threw them with my shirt, my socks following suit, leaving me only in boxers. Sasuke licked his lips, and I hardened at the sight.

He brought his face down to the tent in my boxers and blew hot air on it. I grasped the sheets under me and screwed my eyes closed. I lifted my hips when he began pulling down on my boxers.

He tugged them off and they joined the mountain of clothes on the floor. I moved my legs apart, fully comfortable with exposing myself to Sasuke. He moved into a comfortable position and I waited for the pleasure to start.

There was a testing lick and I whimpered. I just wanted him already and was growing impatient. I wanted him deep inside me, fully sheathed inside me. I wanted him making love to me, or fucking me till I pass out. I wanted -

"Fuck!" I yelled out when I felt Sasuke's lips close over the head of my cock. I felt his smirk form as he sucked experimentally. I sucked around the head and grabbed whatever he couldn't fit. My breathing was harsh, and my knuckles white from gripping the sheets tightly.

"Naruto, look at me." I heard Sasuke mumble around my cock. I took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes and looking down, our eyes locking instantly.

His hand began pumping my shaft, twisting as it slid up to his lips and back down. He milked it as he head bobbed back and forth, his tongue rubbing the slit. My back arched off the bed and I let out a loud pleasured yell. I settled back down and searched for his gaze. Finding it, I watched his pale lips stretch wide as they took more of me inside. I felt the tip of my dick hit the back of Sasuke's throat. He chocked and released my dick.

I knew that if he were to have continued the blow job, I would have orgasmed. Sasuke sat up and undressed completely, and I took in the sight of him naked. His skin pulled taunt over lean muscles, sleek with a layer of sweat already. His abs more exposed than mine, but I didn't mind. I reached up and trailed my fingers over them, loving the feel of the muscle quiver as my fingers grazed over them. Sasuke closed his eyes and threw his jeans and socks away from the bed. I snapped my eyes to the obvious tent in his boxers, I gulped at the size of him.

I pulled his boxers off slowly, and I watched his organ bounce up, slapping his stomach. My mouth goes dry as my eyes roam over him. "There's no way it will fit." I breathed looms over me, planting his hands by my shoulders, cocky grin in place of his normal smirk. I frown and he smiles, kissing me quickly before sitting back up.

He looks down at me, waiting for my permission to continue. I nodded and parted my legs as much as I could, bringing my knees up slightly. Sasuke hummed and reached under his pillow, pulling out lube. He leaned back on his haunches and I felt my heart speed up as he pops the lid open and pours a lot over his fingers.

He sets it beside me and leans back down. He brings his face close to mine and I stare into his dark eyes. "I love you," he whispers before kissing me softly. I feel his finger slid in between my butt and rub the puckered hole. I gasped into the kiss, and he responded by deepening the kiss by licking the seam of my lips. His tongue rolled into my mouth as the first finger slipped inside easily. A interested hum vibrates through Sasuke's chest. My dick hardened and my breathing grew rapid. He slipped in and out easily and soon I began rolling my hips into his finger. That's when he added the second one. Another interested hum reverberates through his body.

"Did you play with yourself before coming to school today?" Sasuke's amused question rings in my ear as he pulled from the kiss.

I didn't answer his question but the blush that was forming answered for me. He moaned and kissed my cheek. "That makes this a little bit easier." He added, before shoving a third finger inside me. Caught off guard, my back arches off the bed, and a moan rips from me.

Pain exploded in my backside as Sasuke's fingers worked my open. I was uncomfortable and glad that Sasuke took it slow. I felt his fingers bend and feel around, searching for my prostate. After a few more thrust if his fingers, he hits the spot perfectly, and my eyes roll into my head. I gasp loudly, and soon I was fucking myself on his fingers. One of my hands slithered down my sweaty body and grasped Kyuubi because he wasn't getting enough attention. Soon, Sasuke batted my hand away and pulled his fingers out. A loud whine erupts from the loss of his talented fingers.

Sasuke poured a lot more lube on his dick and fisted himself a bit and I felt my need increase. I whimpered some more, catching his attention. I thrust into the air as a silent thumbs up. Sasuke lined himself up and waited. I rubbed my knees against his sides in comfort. He pressed his tip inside and sucked in a deep breath of air. He released his grip on the sheets and found my hands, untangling them from the bed. He laced our fingers together and I held onto him tightly. He was a lot bigger than the stupid dildo Kakashi got me.

"I love you Sasuke!" I called out as he pushed further in. "Always have, always will." I added as my breath caught in my throat. Our hold on each other tightened as he settled fully inside me. I've never felt so full, and cursed the dildo for not helping at all. Sasuke was breathing heavily as he waited to move. I waited till I was ready and accustomed to his size, surprised it fit. "Love me.." I barely heard my quiet demand as Sasuke pulled out almost completely.

He pushed forward slowly, testing out the feeling. I loved the way my muscles contracted around the penetrating organ and the way my heart raced as Sasuke's small moans reached my ears. "So tight." His voice hinted his pain and pleasure. "Naruto, relax." He added. I nodded and breathed deeply. I felt my muscles loosen a bit and heard Sasuke sigh.

He pulled back and angled his body before thrusting back inside. I moaned loudly, and let my jaw hang open. I looked at Sasuke and loved the way it was twisted with concentration and pleasure. I brought one of our joined hands and kissed his knuckles. "I'm ready Sasuke." Was all I said and he picked up the pace a bit.

He pulled out and slammed back inside, and at this very moment all my control vanished and I didn't care if Itachi could hear us or if I was being too loud. Moan after moan left my lips as Sasuke kept a stead pace, whispering dirty words to me. He laid on my chest and brought our joined hands above my head, tucking it under my head. My knees pressed into his ribcage as Sasuke moved on top of me.

My nerves were on fire and there was this hazy feeling in my head. Everything was perfect. Our bodies molded perfectly to fit to the others, our bodies working together to give pleasure to the other, our moans and mewls harmonized. I rolled my hips up to meet Sasuke's thrusts and it sent waves of addicting pleasure through my body.

Sasuke sped up only slightly, replacing his dirty talk to words of love. He found my sweet spot and hit it every time. He pushed in and rolled his hips, massaging my special spot. My eyes screwed shut and my body came off the bed. My breathing was harsh, panting hot air in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke pressed his body closer, my dick rubbing against his abs. The groves and bumps massaging my forgotten cock, adding to the pleasure. The coil in my stomach tighten dangerously, threatening to explode in any second. Sasuke pulled at till only the head was inside.

"I'm - ha.. ha.. going to- nghh fuck!" I tried to warn Sasuke that I was going to cum, but the second he slammed back inside, my orgasm ripped through me. My muscles contracted and clamped down on Sasuke, who was still loving me, and pearly white streams of cum spurted into the air landing on Sasuke. Sasuke cursed between clenched teeth as he came inside me, filling me up with his hot seed.

He untangled our bruised fingers and sat up slightly. My cum that stuck to him, dripped on to my chest and Sasuke slid his soft dick out of my hole. I winced at the pain but it soon faded away. I looked up at him, his eyes dropped and were clouded with lust and something else. Love. I brought my sore arms up and wrapped them around his slick neck. I pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and sloppy, both of us too tired to make it work, but nonetheless, it was amazing and made my heart flutter in my chest.

I moved one my hands to grab Sasuke's and bring his hand to my chest. He shifted his weight to his other hand and pulled from the kiss. I slid his arm to my chest, over my heart. I watched Sasuke's eyes widen as he felt the extremely fast pace my heart was at. A breathy laugh escaped my bruised lips. "You do this to me. Every time I look at you, every time we touch, and every time I even hear your name or voice, this happens to me. You are my savior S'uke." I smiled softly as I used his childhood nickname.

His face was blank, but tears welled in the corner of his eyes. "And you are my hero, Naruto." He stated before placing a bruising kiss on my lips. We rolled over and I snuggled into his chest. He reached behind me and pulled the covers over our intertwined bodies.

"You always have been," he added.

Short chapter, I know. But if I were to keep writing, it would be extremely long. Review, and tell me what you think. Honestly, for my first yaoi, I like how it turned out. And if you have any helpful tips, to um help it be more um enticing. I would appreciate it. (Blushing like crazy) Anyways, next chapter begins with sex, and ends with it. ;)


	14. Everywhere In The House

_Get ready for a lot of sex. Seriously, it's the whole chapter from beginning to end. Yeah, so enjoy._

 **Ch.13**  
 **Everywhere in The House**

Our nap didn't last at all. My internal clock woke me up at exactly 3 because that's when 7th period ends.

I groaned and tried sitting up, but something was holding me down. I blinked my eyes and looked at the pale arms holding my captive. I took a second to access what we looked like.

I nudged my arms and felt Sasuke tighten his grip. I grinned and titled my head slightly. I didn't move far because Sasuke's face was fitted against my neck. I could faintly feel Sasuke's slow breathing on my neck, sending a wave of goosebumps down my arms. I stretched out my legs, taking Sasuke's with me. Jeez, he literally wrapped himself around me.

"Awe, Sasuke likes to cuddle." I told myself and wiggled my butt a bit.

Instantly, Sasuke pressed himself closer to my body and I felt something hard poke my butt. I froze and held my breath.

"Naru...to.." Sasuke murmured in his sleep. He began the slowly rock his hips against mine and I moaned softy. Well, isn't someone having a good dream? I chuckle to myself.

I felt a leg slip in between mine and pushed my legs apart slightly. Sasuke kept murmuring in his sleep and I couldn't help my moans as his dick slipped in between my cheeks. "Sasuke.." I mewl loudly, trying to wake him up so we can make his dream a reality.

I tried moving but this time it was the pain that shot through my body that stopped me. I winced, the pleasure from Sasuke's movements vanished.

I felt Sasuke jump up and roll me onto my back. I winced again and looked up into his worried laced eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked seriously. My shocked expression dissipated into confusion. Was he awake this whole time?

I wanted to say no, but there was a stinging sensation down there.

"Yes, but it was our first time, of course it's going to hurt." I replied with a goofy smile trying to comfort Sasuke. "I really enjoyed it Sasuke, and I'm happy that you were my first because I couldn't imagine anyone else that could make me feel this way. It hurt but it's not your fault. " I pecked his lips and smiled. The serious didn't falter from Sasuke's face and a flash of sadness appeared in his eyes.

I reached out a hand and cupped his cheek. "Why don't we make your dream you were having a reality?" I suggested, changing the subject to a more fun one.

I brushed my thumb over his cheek bone and wait for his answer. Sasuke leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. I watched him take a deep intake of needed air and held it in for a second. When he exhale he opened his eyes, lust clouding over his sharp black eyes.

Then a smirk formed over his blank face. "It was going to take you right now anyways. Hard and rough." He remarked, his smirk turning cocky.

I put on one of my own and laid my hands on his bare chest. "I could just push you off and shower instead." I replied shakily, biting my bottom lip at the though of rough sex.

He growled lowly and leaned down, sealing our lips in a quick kiss, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and looked straight into my eyes, his burning gaze boring into me, making me feel vulnerable underneath him.

He never broke eye contact with me as he shifted his weight onto his left arm and lowered on to his forearm. His other arm was placed on my thigh. He slowly massaged his way up to my hip, rubbing dangerously close to my cock. I whined and closed my eyes letting the pleasure take over.

I felt Sasuke watching me as he worked his way up my body, fingers grazing over muscles that quivered when the cool fingers trailed over them. He pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers and I arched my chest into his touch.

"Sasuke... Please." I begged. I have been waiting to long to feel this kind of love and I just wanted to bathe in it. I wanted to love Sasuke, and make him feel the same way he makes me.

"What do you want Naruto?" There's the big question. He asked, trailing his fingers up my throat and on my chin.

When I didn't answer him, too focused on the feeling of his fingers, he pulled my chin down and shoved two fingers in my mouth.

"Answer me Naruto. What do you want?" He demanded in a low baritone voice that sent my dick to attention.

I looked him in the eye and closed my lips around his fingers. I sucked on them, swirling my tongue around the long digits. I separated the two intruders and lapped in between them, coating Sasuke's fingers in spit. I looked at Sasuke and when our eyes locked, I sucked hard on his fingers and rolled my eyes before closing them. His fingers pressed down on my tongue and I opened my eyes.

I watched his concentrated face break and mold into one of pleasure. His eyes snapped to his fingers that were my mouth and I watched the hunger pool in his eyes.

Sasuke yanked his fingers out and quickly positioned them at my sore hole. I sucked in a breath as he teased the puckered hole and slipped one finger in with ease.

I grasped the sheets underneath me, and lifted my hips slightly. I felt Sasuke brush his lips against mine as the second finger was added. Soon, just a brush of lips became two tongues wrestling to control to kiss and with a thrust of fingers, Sasuke took over. His prodding muscle slid over mine and I sucked on it lightly.

I rolled my hips, pushing Sasuke's fingers further inside me, but Sasuke pulled out and positioned himself where his fingers were just at.

The door to his room opened and Itachi walked inside. "Little brother, I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" He asked in a cheerful voice that gave away the fact that he knew he was interrupting something but came in anyways.

Sasuke froze and lowered his body onto my and covered my body with his. His chest was crushing mine and his abdomen was pressing my erection down against my belly, effectively hiding me from Itachi.

Itachi's nose crinkled lightly as he took in the smell in the air and walked to the window by the bed, Sasuke's dark eyes following his every move. Itachi threw open the window and stuck his head outside and took in a deep intake of air.

Sasuke didn't say a word, probably not trusting his voice, so I answered for him.

"Itachi nii-san, Sasuke would love to have some tomatoes." I smiled brightly though on the inside I was dying from embarrassment.

Itachi's eyes widened as my words sunk in. "Nii-san?" He asked.

I nodded my head, still smiling. "Of course, I've always looked up to you as a big brother." I answered. Sasuke kept his gaze on me as the words left my mouth.

Suddenly, Itachi looked like the happiest person in the world and walked to the door. "I'm honored," he bowed slightly and was about to leave when he popped back in for a second time.

"Oh, and Sasuke -" Itachi started, Sasuke turned to look at him. "There's lube in my room, in case you run out." And with that Itachi left.

Sasuke just laid there, not moving. I didn't mind it though, I love the feel of his skin rippling against mine. "Sasuke?" I called out. I ran a hand up his bare back and up into his hair, massaging his scalp.

There was a deep rumbling sound that came from Sasuke as he buried his face under my chin. "Come on S'uke, we need a shower." I tug gently on a lock of hair. Another purring sound came from Sasuke and I remove my hand knowing it wasn't going to get him up. "We can shower together," I suggest.

Sasuke snapped his eyes up, a lusty look in his eyes. I was drawn in, and felt my body reacting to the dark look. But then an itch presented itself on my chest from the dried cum and I remembered how much a shower was needed.

"No, I need a shower and so do you, maybe later," I look away shyly and try wiggling away from Sasuke, but he held his ground.

"One more kiss." He demanded and leaned into me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and lean in as well. It was a small kiss and then we were both in the shower.

Sasuke had lathered soap in his hands and was slowly washing away last nights reminders, except for the one on my neck that wouldn't go away for a few days. I begin to blush at the idea of anyone seeing it and knowing what we did.

Sasuke moved his soapy hands from my back to my chest, pressing his wet body against mine. I gasped when his dick pressed against my ass and nuzzled his way in between the cheeks. "How about shower sex?" I heard Sasuke growl in my ear.

I pressed back into him, wanting him badly. But a sharp pain shot through my body and I winced, stepping away from him. I turned to face him and a pained expressions crossed his eyes. Excuse now, please.

"Awe, you know me, I would probably slip and get us hurt." I stated cheekily, rubbing the back of my neck. I had stepped under the hot spray of water and washed the rest of the soap from my body and conditioner from my hair.

Sasuke gave me a disbelieving look as we switched places and I stepped out to grab some towels. I laid a green fluffy towel on the toilet lid for Sasuke and took the red one for myself. Quickly drying off and wrapping it low on my waist.

There was only one toothbrush and one tube of paste. I smirked, and grabbed the toothbrush and paste. I turned the sink on and ran the brush underneath it before smearing paste on the brush. Turning the water off, I stick Sasuke's toothbrush in my mouth and instantly knew where the minty taste in his mouth came from. I brushed my teeth and leaned forward and rested my elbows on the counter, arching my back to keep my head up.

I heard the shower door open and Sasuke step out. My gaze flickers to him to catch him in his naked glory but he had already wrapped the towel around all the good parts.

"Is that my toothbrush?" He asked, amusement laced in his voice.

I stood up straight and took the toothbrush out of my mouth. "Yup," I said around the foam in my mouth. I leaned over the sink to spit out the excess foam and continued brushing my teeth.

I noticed that Sasuke's eyes had locked on the toothbrush that was in my mouth. A mischievous look spread across my face, and I slowed down my movement and pressed the tip of the brush against my cheek and grabbed the toothbrush like I would a dick. I watched Sasuke swallow and closed my lips around the brush.

I continued to brush my teeth and turn Sasuke on at the same time.

I closed my eyes, getting really into the act, imaging the toothbrush was actually Sasuke's dick. Suddenly, a tight grip on my wrist stopped my movement.

I opened my eyes and looked up into Sasuke's fiery black gaze. "If you don't stop, I will shove my dick down your throat until I have you begging for me to take you." His voice was low, husky and controlled but the lust clouded looked he had showed that he was needy and holding many dark promises of pleasure and torture.

I gulped and nodded. He released my wrist and I quickly rinsed out my mouth and cleaned the brush off. "I.. will um... meet you in the um... kitchen." I say in a choppy sentence. Sasuke smirked and took his toothbrush from me and immediately stuck it in his mouth, moaning slightly.

Kyuubi stood at attention as I walked into the bedroom and picked up my dirty clothes. I took in a whiff and my eyes teared up. Jeez, they weren't this bad when I wore them today. It's probably because I did gym in them.

I shrugged and threw them back to the floor and dug through Sasuke's closet.

The first thing I noticed, was the Uchiha crest on everything. The second thing, Sasuke likes black and blue.

I grinned as I pulled out a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the sleeve. I slipped it on along with his pair of black sweats, going commando.

I left the room, and walked to their massive kitchen. My stomach growled as I looked around the kitchen and all the food it held.

Deciding to make Sasuke and I a snack, I walk to the kitchen sink and turn it on, planning to wash my hands.

"You know, I do have some of your clothes from the other times you have spent the night," a voice murmured as strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I purred happily and turned the water off. I dried my hands off and turned around in Sasuke's grip. I looked up at him and kiss his nose which caused him to sneeze. It was soft and girly and I had to hide my smile behind my hand. Sasuke glared at me and moved his hands to my sides. I was expecting something sexual, but instead of heat pooling in my belly, laughter bubbled through me as Sasuke tickled my belly. I howled with laughter and tried to squirm away from his hold, but he held on tightly and continued his relentless attack on me.

"Stop!" I scream with laughter. I placed my hand on his but I was too weak to push him away. Tears were streaming from my eyes and I couldn't breathe, but laughed anyways. "Sasuke! I can't breathe!" I giggled and curled away from him.

"Then how are you talking?" He asked comically. He stopped and I leaned my head against his chest, panting, with my arms lazily wrapped around him. Then the impossible happened.

Sasuke was shaking, hard. His head was thrown backward and he made weird amused choking sounds. His uncontrollable laughter filled the air, and I was hypnotized by the sound. It was loud, and some people would find it obnoxious but it was real and beautiful. Tears pricked his closed eyes as his chest heaved and another roll of laughter erupted from him.

Once my breathing evened out, I stood up just as Sasuke calmed down. I looked up in awe as he brought a hand up to wipe away the tears the welled up during his session.

"I'm sorry, it's just I have always wanted to tickle you but I never thought you were actually ticklish." He breathed out.

I pursed my lips and pouted at him, lifting my arm I poked him hard in the stomach. "Teme," I muttered and turned my back to him stubbornly.

"Dobe," he replied and wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder. His lips grazed my ear as he spoke. "Stop being so adorable."

I felt my face flush pink and I ducked my head. "Don't say things like that," I replied shyly. He pressed closer.

"Why not? You are the cutest thing ever," he nuzzle my neck, tickling me again. I squirmed, rubbing my ass against his dick, and it instantly came to life.

I moaned as I squirmed some more, rubbing against his half hard shaft.

There were teeth biting my earlobe and a low voice that filled my senses. "If you don't stop, I will bend you over the counter and take you here." Sasuke threatens and I felt heat pool in my belly.

I wouldn't mind having sex right here, but Itachi could walk in, but right now I was thinking with my dick. I bent over, folding my arms and resting my head on them. I gyrated my hips against him. I look over my shoulder and at Sasuke, silently begging him to ravish me.

He growled and cupped my ass, squeezing and pulling lightly. I moaned softly and pushed back into his touch. He pulled down the sweats and hummed in approval. Probably because there was nothing else in the way.

I heard him drop to his knees and felt his soft kisses on my thigh. I bit my lip as he grew closer to my balls and hole. I sucked in a shaky breath of air as his wet mouth sucked in a ball and rolled it around with his tongue.

"Sasuke.." I begged. It felt amazing but I was growing impatient.

He hummed, releasing me and moving to my butt. He kissed a cheek and sucked lightly. His hands that were at my ankles, slowly made their way up my calves and thighs and to my ass, spreading the cheeks apart to expose my puckered hold.

My eyes screwed shut as a wet muscle tentatively licked the winking hole. A new feeling erupted in my body, sending blood to Kyuubi and awakening my nerves.

Sasuke shifted some more, and suddenly a tongue lapped up my balls and tugged before letting go and sliding up to my hole, smearing saliva over it. A hand moved and a finger wiggled its way into my hole, stretching it. The finger didn't move, but a tongue slithered inside, rubbing the crinkled walls. I gasped loudly and dug my nails into my arms. I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath until my lungs burned for air. I took in anther shaky breath and pressed back into Sasuke wanting more.

Sasuke's other hand moved and another finger slipped inside, hooking on the first ring on muscle and pulled back, allowing more space for his tongue. Tears welled in my eyes because it still hurt from earlier, but the pain eased away as Sasuke's tongue worked my insides. He switched from rubbing against the walls to thrusting in and out. My breathing was choppy and my moans loud.

I clutched the sink as a deep long moan ripped from me. I wanted him to just pound into me already, this was torture, but I knew that at some point we would need to talk, seriously.

"S'uke!" I squealed and wiggled my ass. He drawled back his tongue and stood up. A hand was pressed into my back, and I gasped as the cool hands held me down and legs parted my own.

A slim finger teased my opening and I squirmed with anticipation. A whine bubbled up as his fingernail grazed over the crinkled skin. My hands balled into fist and my eyes screwed shut as a finger was wiggled inside. It slipped in easily with the spit drizzling out from me as lube. He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of being inside me, of being somewhere intimate and knowing that no one else has ever been here.

Another finger joined the first, and his movement quickened slightly. His other hand snaked around and long fingers wrapped around me, stroking gently and slow. Pleasure was building and my head was becoming cloudy. All the stress from the unknown and the fear that this meant nothing ebbed away as another finger was added.

As both hands worked, my orgasm grew, and was close. I knew it would only be a few more thrusts and strokes. I whimpered as it grew close to the edge. My breaths came in pants and I gripped the sink as my balls tightened and my released shot out of me in pearly ropes of cum.

The front door banged open and a voice called out. "Sasuke! Treat Naruto nicely because I got you tomatoes!"

Sasuke quickly slipped his fingers out and turned the water on. I ducked down and tugged my sweats back on and worked on my breathing. Sasuke quickly washed his fingers and the sink where my cum was dripping and turned the water off as Itachi stepped into the kitchen.

His gaze drifted from his brother to me then back at Sasuke and a knowing smirk stretched across his face. "You didn't fuck in here, did you?" He asked crudely.

A blush settled on my face while Sasuke stayed composed. "About to and then you showed up," Sasuke answered his brother with a straight face. I gawked at them and hid my face with my hands.

"Seriously Sasuke?" I asked him, shaking my head. I moved a finger and looked at him and saw his smirk as he causally leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I probably would have continued but I wasn't sure if you were ok with that." He added cockily. I dropped my hands and glared at him.

"Sure you would have. You cleaned up real quick when Itachi came home. You moved as if you were scared he would find out. So I call bullshit." I answered him. His onyx eyes snapped to mine and our eyes held. A silent dare was sent and neither of us moved.

Itachi looked between to two of us and slowly placed the groceries on the counter and backed away to his room. "I will let you wrap things up." He said before shutting his door.

In an instant, I was picked up and placed on the counter. Sasuke stood in between my legs, and he ripped the sweats from my legs. His own dropped to the floor and without warning, he slammed himself inside me. "SASUKE!" I screamed. Lust and pain flooded my thoughts, and I welcomed it. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." A stream of curse words flowed from my mouth as Sasuke moved back out completely and looked at me.

"Don't hold back and I won't either." He hissed before moving his hands my thighs and spreading my legs apart as far as they could. I leaned back, sliding my ass a bit off the counter. My head hit the cabinet behind me and my fingers wrapped themselves in Sasuke's damp locks. His arms wrapped under my legs as he pushed himself back inside.

He set a moderate pace, and I moved my hips to meet his thrust, but soon this was getting to boring. "Harder..." I breathed out, tugging hard on his hair. Sasuke hissed and pulled out till it as just his head that was inside. He rolled his hips, not pushing in any further than his head. I whined and pulled on his hair again.

"Naruto..." He warned, but I pulled on his hair again. His hands moved to a bruising grip on my hips as he slammed back inside and picked up a feverish pace. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the kitchen, and the wet slurping noises came from the spit squishing around Sasuke's dick as he pressed into my tight heat. My eyes closed and blissful pleasure pumped into my body and my mind clouded.

I couldn't think about anything. Breathing was a chore as moans casually slipped from my mouth. Drool dripped him he corner of my mouth and fell onto Sasuke's hand. I removed a hand from his hair and placed it on his back. I felt his muscles bunch together as he slammed into me and relaxed when he slipped out. A sheet of sweat formed on our bodies, as my lifted my hips and Sasuke slipped in even further.

A loud mewl escaped my lips when his tip rubbed against a bundle of nerves. "Feels good?" He asked, as he stayed there and rubbed the area. My fingertips burned and I felt the need to stroke myself. Reading my thoughts, Sasuke's hand gripped my cock tightly and stroked unceremoniously.

"God, Sasuke." I said and fucked myself on his cock.

"Shit, Naruto." He squeezed my hips tightly and leaned his forehead on my shoulder and rocked his hips against mine. His thrusts were sharp and I came loudly as the coil in my belly gave out. Spurts of cum coated his fingers and hand and I felt the hot semen erupt inside me and I crinkled my nose at the odd feeling.

Sasuke slipped himself out of me and licked his fingers and hand cleaned. "Bed, and kitchen. Check." I murmur against him and a breathy chuckle escapes him.

He looked up at me and kisses me, allowing me to taste myself. He tongue massaged mine, my cum mixing in with the minty taste. I moaned weakly into the kiss and whined for air. He broke the kiss and looked up at me. "Where to next?" He asked amused.

I took a minute to think, and smiled at him. "The couch." I answered him and a smirk stretched across his face.

"That can be arranged." He replied and helped me off the counter.

I opened my mouth to say something but someone cut me off. "You two lovebirds done?" Itachi's voice drifted into the kitchen before he appeared.

I smiled sheepishly, and nodded. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that." I answered him. Itachi tried his hardest to not smell the odor that came with sex, but it was inevitable.

Itachi put the groceries away and smiled at us. "Don't apologize. I'm sure years of pent up sexual tension has made it impossible for you two to go a few minutes without boning each other." He smirked and elbowed Sasuke, who growled in retaliation.

Even if Itachi was playing around, his words seemed to strike a nerve in me. Sexual tension? Is this all it is? Was Sasuke just needing someone to relieve himself? No, he admitted to loving me, right? But did he mean it? I was part of the reason his parents died. My parents must have been a part of something that caused someone to murder them. A frown marred my face as I set into a deep thought. I really love Sasuke, but what if that means nothing to the only survivor of that night. What if Sasuke feels hatred towards me because I survived but his parents didn't. I mean, Sasuke was really close to his parents, and what if every time he looks at me all he sees is -

A hand gripped my shoulder, and a hand cupped my chin, lifting my gaze up. Onyx eyes laced with concern bore into my soul. His eyes. To others, his eyes are emotionless, but to me, all his emotions are displayed at once. His eyes are the answer to everything. I pay attention to the way he looks at me.

But there's no hatred, just pure unadulterated love. For me. I bit my bottom lip as I lost myself in his eyes. "What's wrong Naruto?" He asked, his brows knitted together as he studied my face.

I felt tears well up and I rubbed them away furiously. Why am I crying? God, I'm such a baby.

"I just never thought that the day would come when I finally get to tell you I love you without the fear that you don't fell the same." I continue to rub the tears away as Sasuke kissed my cheek.

"You don't have to be scared anymore Naruto." He whispered in my ear. "I may not be able to say it, but I do." He adds and I know instantly that this isn't just sex for him. He loves me and had the same fear as well. He still can't believe this is true, that's why he can't say it.

"I love you S'uke. I love you." I whisper and bury my face into his shoulder, hugging him. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and held me tightly. Itachi's head was bowed and he listened silently before a genuine smile graced his lips.

We were watching Frozen, singing Love Is An Open Door. I was singing with my girl Anna, and Sasuke mumbled Prince Hans part. Itachi laughed at us and shot us a funny look.

I was sitting on Sasuke's lap, a rather large blanket covered over bodies completely, and Itachi took up the other side of the couch. Dinner was in the oven, and Itachi had called Iruka to let him know that I was spending the night. The buzzer on the stove rang loudly and Itachi stood up to set up dinner.

He paused the movie and got up. He walked to the kitchen and disappeared to the kitchen, but still in sight. That's when Sasuke's hand that were laced with mine, let go and moved up and down my body. It was all hidden under the blanket, and I was glad because that's when Sasuke grew courageous and slipped his hand into my sweats and stroked my hardening cock. I leaned my back into his chest and bit my lip, holding my moan.

I glanced nervously at Itachi, who worked unknowingly in the kitchen. I relaxed as Sasuke's cold hand pumped my hard cock. I rested my head on his shoulder and turned my nose to nuzzle his neck and nip his ear. He growled softly and gave my cock a hard jerk as a warning to not distract him. I licked his earlobe and blew cold air on it before going back to nuzzling his neck. His hand rubbed my head and my back arched when his fingernail grazed the slit, smearing the pearly bead down the tip.

I held my breath to stop the moan that was threatening to erupt. Sasuke's other hand went to my ass and he slapped me lightly. I hiccupped and lifted my body up slightly. He slide my sweats off along with his causing his erection to spring out and slide in between my crack. I gripped his knees and lifted myself higher. His hand stroked down my shaft and squeezed my balls. I scrapped my nails down his knees and sighed softly when fingers entered me, stretching me quickly and effectively.

Just as Itachi finished making the plates and began to walk back, Sasuke slipped his dick inside me and I seated myself completely as he walked into the living room and set our plates in the coffee table in front of us. "It's hot, so I recommend waiting a few minutes before eating, I hope you like homemade pizza." Itachi smiled and sat down, playing the movie. I nodded and slowly let out the breath I was holding. He didn't seem to notice what we were doing, and I was glad that I had decided to wrap us in a blanket. Seriously, the only thing you could see were our faces.

We didn't move at all, too scared that Itachi might find out. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sasuke's amused and wicked smirk. I gawked at him realizing that this is exactly what he wanted to put me through. I cried mentally as he hand started moving along my shaft again. I dug my blunt nails into him as I tried my hardest to not rock myself into his hand. He brought his hand back to my base, and squeezed as he brought it back to the head, milking me. A stream of pre-cum flowed onto his hand and he thumbed my slit. I bit down my lip, breaking the skin.

Having enough, I leaned forward, his dick slipping out of me as I grabbed our pizza from the coffee table. I thought it was going to work, that he would slip out completely by the time I bent over completely but when his tip was still buried inside me, I remembered how big he was. I moaned as I sat back up and quickly took a bite of the pizza when Itachi glanced at me. "The pizza is amazing Itachi!" I exclaimed, covering up my moan.

He smirked and nodded. "Thank you Naruto. You are quite expressive aren't you?" He asked. My eyes narrowed trying to figure out if there was a hidden message behind his words but couldn't find any.

"The dobe sure is." Sasuke bit out squeezing too hard on my shaft. I squeaked loudly and Itachi's eyebrows raised.

"Ow! Sasuke, don't pinch me!" I covered up my squeak, again. I swear I'm going to kill Sasuke if we get away with this. Itachi chuckled and elbowed his brother.

"Otouto, don't be rude to Naruto. At least someone appreciates my cooking." He said and I sighed in relief. I felt Sasuke relax as well and give a sharp thrust when Itachi faced the TV once more.

I had to feed Sasuke since his hands were busy with something else. One hand was giving me an amazing hand job and the other was wrapped around my stomach, holding me close to his body. Itachi pointed out how adorable we looked together when he noticed me feeding Sasuke. I poked him in the nose calling him my honey bunny and that caused Sasuke to tighten his grip on my cock.

We finished our pizza and I leaned back over to place the plates on the table, but stayed like that for a second before lowering myself slowly on Sasuke once more. "Well, I will get these out of the way. Would you like something to drink? I'm making tea." Itachi announced, pausing the movie once again, freezing Elsa's solo.

"No thank you." I answer and Sasuke shakes his head.

"Alright," Itachi leans over and grabs our plates and stands up.

The second he was gone, Sasuke whispered in my ear. "Ride me or I won't let you come for he rest of the night."

I gulp but somehow manage to stand up real quick and sit on my knees that were planted by Sasuke's knees. I reach behind me and grasp Sasuke's throbbing cock, and position it at my hole. I hesitate, looking at the kitchen. Itachi was walking around, filling a kettle with water and setting it on the stove, while eating another pizza. In the second I hesitated, Sasuke gripped my hips and slammed me down on his cock. The sound echoed but Itachi didn't notice it. I whimpered softly and wiggled around.

I rolled my hips, finding my own sweet spot. When I pressed my back against Sasuke's chest, his tip pressed against the bundle of nerves I was looking for. I gripped his thighs and lifted my hips. I set myself down again, and soon I was speeding up, wanting to release before Itachi came back. I bounced quietly on Sasuke as Itachi hummed in the kitchen. He walked into the living room and I froze. He smile and walked to the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

"Fuck, Naruto." Sasuke hissed suddenly. A wave of confidence spread through me and I continued bouncing heavily on Sasuke. I would stop to roll my ass against him, and then continue to fuck myself on him. Sasuke didn't move at all, all he did was hold my hips so I wouldn't fall. I leaned over and grabbed hold of the coffee table and pounded myself into Sasuke. His breath was low and shallow, and he would swear every now and then.

I closed my eyes and focused on my release. I sat straight up and grabbed his knees. My back arched and rolled my hips furiously, grinding down into him. I loved feeling full, and I loved the way Sasuke bossed me around and put me in positions like this. My cock was throbbing and slapping against my stomach. "Sasuke, please touch me." I begged, my tongue hanging limply out of my mouth as I impaled myself with Sasuke's impossibly hard monster.

His hand slithered over my stomach, sending shivers through my body. His fingers ghosted over my cock and went straight for my balls. He rolled them around in his palm and tugged on them. I reached behind me and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, raising my hips and slamming myself down on Sasuke. The toilet was flushed, but I didn't care if Itachi saw us our not. The blanket fell, displaying what was happening just as Itachi stepped outside. Luckily, it pooled around my hips, covering my cock, but you could clearly tell what was happening.

Itachi's eyes widened as my gaze locked onto his. Sasuke tugged hard on my penis, a scream ripping from my throat. My eyes rolled into my head and closed as my orgasm ripped through my body and tore out of my cock. I felt spent and lifeless as Sasuke managed to pull our clothes back on and cleaned the cum off his hands. I fell back against Sasuke and felt the blanket cover my body again. Sasuke picked me up and slid out of me, and I quivered when I felt his cum slowly drip from my spent hole.

I looked over at Itachi, who had a hand covering his eyes. "Jesus, is that what you guys were doing under the blanket? And with my blanket!" Itachi growled.

"Hn, don't even start brother. You and Deidara were a lot worse, at least we kept it to ourselves. You and Deidara didn't even cover yourselves up." Sasuke spoke loudly.

Itachi smirked. "Hm, good point little brother. And you can keep the blanket." He said before going back to the kitchen to his boiling water.

I was breathing hard and snuggled close to Sasuke. "That was amazing Naru." He kissed my forehead and held me tightly.

"You're going to be the death of me, S'uke." I groaned.

He chuckled and I dozed off. I faintly heard the "check" from Sasuke.

When I woke up, it was dark outside. I groaned and sat up. The blanket pooled at my waist and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I didn't want to wake up because in my dream Sasuke was using his genjutsu to hold me in place as he ravished my body.

I looked down at my erection and sighed. "Sasuke..?" I called out weakly. I faintly remember Itachi wishing us a goodnight before heading off to bed, but I don't remember Sasuke leaving.

"Dining room," came the hushed reply. I sit up and kick the blanket off me and stand up. I yawned and stretched. Man, I love Sasuke, but I love sleep more. I smiled and walked slowly to the dining room based on memory.

I looked up from rubbing my eyes again to see Sasuke sitting at the end of a four person dinner table, a tomato in one hand and some paperwork in the other. "Whatcha doing?" I asked tiredly. Sasuke glanced up over his paper at me and I saw his lips twitch before he looked back at the paper.

"Homework." Was his simple reply. I scowled and glared evilly at the paper. I walked to table and stood next to Sasuke.

"Come love me instead." I mumbled and eyed him lustfully. My dick was still hard and begging for attention. Sasuke looked up at me and smirked playfully.

"As tempting as that sounds. I need to do homework so tomorrow I focus fully on you and only you." He answered honestly. I smiled that he had somewhat dirty intentions but I was horny and was getting what I want even if he was doing homework.

"Suit yourself." I reply and walk to the other end of the table, across from Sasuke. He eyed me eerily so I calmly sat down in the chair. "Go ahead and finish up, don't let me distract you." I add cheerfully. His eyes narrowed but he went back to work. He took a bite from his tomato and scribbled some answers on his paper. When I was certain he had forgotten I was here, I slipped to the floor. I crawled from my place to where Sasuke was sitting. I was grateful he sat with his legs parted wide. I mentally laughed because he probably sat like that because he has such a huge beast under those clothes that needed a lot of space.

Thinking about his monster. It's been buried inside me and in my hand, but I have yet to tasted him. I licked my lips and I knew exactly what I was going to do to get my attention. Damn Kyuubi and his neediness. This whole day, Sasuke has been the one to take the initiative, but not this time. I will get the attention I need and then he can do his stupid homework.

I settled myself in between his legs and started massaging his thighs. Instantly, Sasuke reacted. "Dobe, what are you doing?" He asked scooting his chair back an inch to look at me.

I smiled goofily at him and cocked my head innocently. "I'm helping you relax. You looked so tense." I answered, still smiling.

"Hn," he made the sound before going back to work. I took it as an invitation to continue. I rubbed my hands up and down his clad thighs and kissed his knee. I ran my hands up to his waistband and tugged. He silently lifted his hips and I slipped the offending clothing off and threw them to the side. I pulled on his left leg and kissed him lightly. I kissed underneath his knee and thigh.

I lightly trailed my tongue up to his groin and smirked when I noticed he wasn't wearing any boxers like me. My other hand trailed up his leg and fondled his testes as my tongue lapped at the base of his cock. I wrapped my tongue around the thick shaft and trailed up to his cockhead. I gripped his base with my other hand and pumped him slowly.

I licked my lips and collected saliva in my mouth before sucking gently on the head of Sasuke's cock. I heard the faint crinkle of paper and smiled as I swirled my tongue around the head, using my hand to jerk off what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I opened my mouth wide and slapped his dick on my tongue and slurped up the pre-cum forming. I liked the salty, tangy taste of the cum and lapped at it hungrily. I pushed more into my mouth and choked when the cockhead hit the back of my throat.

Fingers curled into my head and tug hard. I gasped and quickened my pace. Sasuke's breathing grew quicker, and I knew his orgasm was growing near. I moved my hand from his testes to his perineum, stroking him on the rough skin. His hips jerked from the chair and his hand in my hair squeezed painfully. I released his reddened cock with a wet pop and continued with a hand job, soaking my fingers in his pearly drops of pleasure.

I leaned back in and sucked on a teste as my drenched finger rimmed his puckered hole. He jerked his hips once more and his breathing came out in quick, loud pants. I rolled his balls some more before taking him back in my mouth. My finger slipped inside the first tight ring of muscle just as his cock hit the back of my throat. I gagged but didn't pull back. I bobbed my head back and forth faster, lashing his dick in spit. The wet slurping noises and gagging filled the room and suddenly, hot ropes of cum were shooting down my throat.

I chocked and pulled back, having trouble swallowing all of it. A small dribble slipped out of my mouth and ran down the corner of my mouth and chin. I looked up at Sasuke, a lusty smile gracing my lips. "Shit, Naruto. That pretty mouth of yours will get you punished." He whispered harshly. A cold shiver ran through my body and I nodded dumbly.

Sasuke reached down and swiped the cum off my chin and popped his finger in his mouth, sucking his finger clean. He went back to work and I whined. I wanted him to fill me up to the brim. I wanted him to fuck me and tear my ass apart. I'm really horny and I squirmed in need.

I massaged his limp, sensitive dick until he finally looked down at me. "What, dobe?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Teme, I want you." I answered but he didn't move, instead went back to work.

"Later," he said.

I whined some more. "No, I want your dick pounding into me. I want you to press my body down into your bed and fuck me hard. I want you to spread my ass wide and eat me out until I'm begging you to put that thick, hot monster cock in my tight ass. I want you to render me breathless and weak. I want to feel what we did for the next few days. I want to see marks on my body that remind me that I'm yours. I want you to love me with everything you have. I need you Sasuke." I pout and rub my own hard on.

Sasuke had stopped writing and brought his hand down to cup my face. A dark needy look was clouding his eyes and he nodded towards his room. In a matter of seconds, I was thrown on to Sasuke's bed spread eagle. Sasuke crawled over my body and slowly stripped me of clothes and proceeded with his clothes. I leaned back down and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

My arms wrapped around his neck as I parted my lips to deepen the kiss. His warm tongue slipped into my mouth and I welcomed it, rubbing the muscle with my own. A moan bubbled in my chest as we rocked our erections together. Sasuke went to prepare me but I stopped him. "Hurry please." I begged and he understood. Maybe I liked a little pain now and then.

He spread my legs apart and settled in between them. I wrapped them around his waist and locked my ankles together. I lifted my hips and he slowly entered my body. I threw my head back in pleasure and forced myself to relax. I felt Sasuke's hard dick throb inside me, pulsating around my walls. He pressed his body against mine and rolled his hips against mine.

I moved my hands to touch myself but Sasuke stopped them with his own, lacing our fingers together. Sasuke lowered his body a bit, and kissed my chest. Right over my heart. He pulled his hips back and gave a quick, sharp thrust back inside. I arched my back and called out his name. "I love you." I said, and repeated it for the whole night. Sometimes I would hiccup when his cock pressed against my prostate, or would swear when he sucked on my nipple.

He kissed the area over my heart and rested his ear over it as he slowed his movement. He let go of one hand and replaced his head with the hand. He looked up at me and slammed back inside my spent ass. I called out weakly. Pleasure blinded me as my orgasm ripped from my body. My vision went white before going back to normal. "I love you." I said one last time before Sasuke slipped out of me, a trail of cum following him.

He pulled me close to his warm body, hand still on my heart. I rested my head on his chest, over his heart. They were in sync. Our fast erratic heart beats slowed together and pounded along with each other, along with our breathing. I felt my eyes drooping and sleep taking over my body. Sasuke tangled our bodies together and pulled the cool blanket over our hot bodies. I knew I was going to have a wonderful dream as it is, but the four words spoken next set me up for a wonderful life. I closed my eyes and snuggled into the speaker of the words and fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you, Naruto."

 _The End! I'm so proud of myself for finishing this. I have been working on it for months, and I know it's not the best, but I feel proud and accomplished for myself. I thank everyone that commented and helped motivate me when I didn't want to continue._

 _In case you're wondering, I will do another chapter for the future. But this is it guys! Tell me what you think and if you have anything you want me to write next!_

 _~Until next time, D._


	15. Bonus

**3 Years Later**

"Come on dobe!" Sasuke called from his position in the kitchen.

He and the dobe have been together ever since Naruto's birthday three years ago. They had spent every moment together in their senior year and had lead the track team to victory. Naruto had broken Sasuke's fastest recorder and instead of hating Naruto, he had pleasured him all night, granting all of Naruto's dirty wished.

They were running late, which is bad. They can't miss Iruka and Kakashi's wedding. Finally it's happening, Sasuke groaned to himself. He began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Naruto, seriously. We need to go or we will be late." Sasuke called once again. Okay, maybe they weren't late at all, but Sasuke likes to be early.

Naruto came out of hiding and leaned against the wall. "Teme, we still have two hours to spare." He whined.

"I don't care. You know me, I like to be early." Sasuke retaliated and moved to catch the dobe before he ran off again.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your Uchiha genes." Naruto blabbed before ducking under Sasuke's arms and running to the other side of the large kitchen. Naruto looked at the counter next to the sink and a light blush settled on his face as memories washed over him.

They were in Itachi's house. When they had graduated, they moved out and found a place together. The only reason they were in Itachi's house was because they were having car trouble and Itachi offered a ride to the wedding. Said man was siting on the couch with his own blonde, Deidara.

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled. He knew Naruto had a playful side but now wasn't the time for this.

Naruto placed a hand on his hip and cocked it to the side. "Catch me and we will leave, but if you can't in the next five minutes, well- you know what to do." Naruto winked and proceeded to run out of the kitchen and disappear.

He ran past Deidara and Itachi and to Itachi's room. He looked over his shoulder and held a finger up to his lip. Deidara nodded cheerfully, and Itachi smirked. Naruto opened the door carefully and stepped inside, closing it slowly.

Once it was closed, he hopped over to the bed and crawled underneath the gigantic bed. Naruto snickered to himself. Sasuke never comes into his room. Too many memories of seeing Deidara and his brother naked scarred him for life. Or so he thought.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He waited a full minute to give the dobe time to hide. He walked into the living room and stood in front of his brother. "Aniki, where did he go?" Sasuke asked expecting an answer.

"I don't have a clue little brother." Itachi kept his face void of emotion and it really threw Sasuke off for a minute.

He sighed again and shook his head. "I see where your loyally lies brother. I will find him on my own." Sasuke stated before heading to his old room.

"I love you brother, I just want to see how this game turns out." Itachi called out and Deidara giggled.

He quickly checked his room, bathroom, closet, and everywhere in the house. "Damn, it's already past five minutes. I have looked everywhere, except..." Sasuke froze and gulped.

He is in Itachi's room. Damn dobe. I'm going to fucking fuck his brains out for this. Sasuke thought as he reached for the handle to Itachi's room. He opened the door and peered inside. It was empty. He slowly walked inside and tried to keep the horrid memories at bay. He checked the closet. No dobe. The bathroom. No dobe. that left under the bed. Sasuke growled and walked to the other side of the bed, and crouched to the floor.

"Naruto, get ready to beg for your life." Sasuke threatened as he crawled under the bed and glared at the smiling dobe. He looked around and noticed that there's a lot of space under here. Itachi's bed does need stairs o get onto it but seriously, this was a lot of space.

Naruto spread his legs open and crooked his finger at Sasuke in a come hither motion. Sasuke hn-ed and felt his dick begin to harden. "I want you to fuck me into next week." Naruto stated in a low voice. Sasuke had found out, over time, that Naruto loves to get rough, and Sasuke found out that he doesn't mind being a little rough. He believes Naruto likes to feel and see what they've done together because he still can't believe that his dreams came true.

Sasuke smiled to himself before letting it grow feral. Naruto gulped as he waited for Sasuke to tear him in two. Said person crawled slowly to his prey that sat staring wide eye at its predator.

"Turn around." Sasuke demanded. Naruto complied quickly. He turned onto all fours and wiggled his butt slightly. Sasuke tried to fit himself on top of Naruto, but there just wasn't enough space for that, so instead of fucking the blonde. He grabbed his ankles and dragged him out from underneath the bed and picked him up. He threw the confused blonde onto the bed and jumped on himself.

"I'm going to do this properly. Now turn around." Sasuke growled through gritted teeth. Once again, Naruto maneuvered onto all fours and stuck his ass in the air.

"Take me Sasuke." Naruto said looking over his shoulder.

Sasuke planned on it. He took off his coat and belt. His undid his button and zipper and slid his dress pants far enough to get his dick out. Naruto wasn't wearing his coat so all Sasuke did was bring his pants down to wear he could part his legs and expose his ass fully to him.

Sasuke licked his lips as Naruto's puckered hole winked at him, begging to be torn in two. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled them from under him, mushing Naruto's face into the mattress. "Keep them there." Sasuke ordered and Naruto nodded. He moved his hand to his back and pressed down hard to keep Naruto in place. "This will be fast and then we are leaving." Sasuke told Naruto.

The hand that was pressed into Naruto's back moved to spread apart Naruto's ass cheeks. Sasuke had both hands on Naruto's ass, massaging and spanking him as he collected saliva in his mouth. He knew Naruto liked to go without prepping but he learned from the last time to never go in dry. Naruto had wanted to try it and Sasuke vowed to never hurt Naruto like that again.

Sasuke leaned over and drizzled all the spit his mustered over Naruto's quivering hole. A gasp escaped Naruto, and Sasuke watched in fascination as some of his spit drizzled over the wrinkled hole and some was sucked inside. Sasuke used one hand to pump himself real quick to full rock hardness, before slamming inside Naruto in one thrust. Naruto screamed into the pillow and it was music to Sasuke's ears. Naruto was hot and tight around his cock but Sasuke pushed through it and slammed back into Naruto.

A hand moved to grip blonde locks and the other pulled Naruto's ass cheek apart so Sasuke could watch his thick cock disappear in Naruto. He watched the pink muscle stretch to fit him in, and watched the hole suck him in and clench around him, milking Sasuke. It was the best feeling ever. His balls slapped Naruto's ass as he continuously fucked Naruto. His thrusts were sharp and quick, and Sasuke angled himself so he repeated struck Naruto's sweet spot.

Naruto's face was crushed into the pillow, drool pooling at his mouth. His face was flushed and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. His hand was beating his cock furiously and Sasuke pushed it away. Using the grip he had on Naruto's hair, Sasuke leaned back onto his haunches and pulled Naruto up with him. Naruto screamed in pain, but it soon died out in pleasure. Sasuke gripped Naruto's pink cock tightly, stopping his orgasm.

Sasuke pounded into Naruto's plump ass, the skin rippling with every thrust. The slapping sounds created echoed through the room and fueled Sasuke to work faster. His release was nearing but he wanted Naruto to come first so he could feel that delicious ass clench around him. "Sasuke, please! Let me come!" Naruto was all but yelling.

Sasuke squeezed and tugged on his balls. "Well, since you asked nicely." He smirked and pumped Naruto's cock to the pace of his thrust. Naruto screamed as his orgasm ripped through his lean body. Sasuke slowed his hands movement knowing how sensitive get is during an orgasm, but he keeps his speed as he drills into Naruto's extremely tight ass.

He pulled Naruto's head back and sucked on the sweaty skin. He gave a few more thrusts before spilling his seed into Naruto. Sasuke let go of Naruto's hair and pulled him into a hug. "God, I love you Naruto." He whispered harshly against Naruto's skin.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto replied with a sated voice. They both were extremely tired but knew there was a wedding to get to. They dressed and Sasuke pulled Naruto into a slow passionate kiss.

"I really do love you Naruto. You are my savior." Sasuke mumbled into the kiss.

"And you are my hero Sasuke." Naruto replied, pulling Sasuke in for another heated kiss.

Itachi sighed outside. "I'm going to need a new bed." He mumbled to Deidara.

He chuckled and leaned his head against Itachi's shoulder. "I'm just glad they are finally together." Deidara said. Itachi kissed him sweetly and murmured a "me too."

In the end, they were late. During the reception, Naruto and Sasuke were dancing next to the newly weds Iruka and Kakashi.

Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "So, when is it our turn to get married?" He asked.

 _I want to write more, but my brain hurts. If you have any ideas, feel free to comment them and I will most likely write it. Thank you!_


	16. Author's Bonus

So after reading all the reviews and requests, I have decided to do a sequel. This one will be called Jokes on Uchiha. As the title suggests, this one will be about everyone's jokes on Sasuke, all pushing him to finally break. It won't be released soon because I'm still working on a plot that goes well with Pranks on Uzumaki, and I need to come up with jokes and pranks for Sasuke.

Please leave any comments or ideas for a joke or prank, and I will incorporate it in my story. Credits all yours, I just need the help. :)


	17. Chapter 17

The sequel is out!

Jokes on Uchiha is the title

Read it now: s/11591615/1/Jokes-On-Uchiha

Read and review whatcha think.


End file.
